


Flowers and Dinner

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: End of Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Voyager reaches Earth, Admiral Janeway and Professor Chakotay have continued their weekly dinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, none of the characters are mine and I don't make any money off of this. I just play with them and then return them in better shape.

Kathryn couldn’t help but smile as she walked into her apartment, amazed to see dozens of bouquets of pink flowers covering every open surface. It had happened exactly four times since Voyager had returned to Earth and only two times had she received an explanation. The second being this exact moment. An elegant card was propped against a vase on her kitchen table, Q’s writing decorating the front. _Aunt Kathy_. She rolled her eyes but her smiled remained as she opened the card. _You had a bad day. Father sends his love. Q._

She shook her head and set the card down, already trying to decide what she would do with the rest of the flowers. She hated doing away with them, but the sheer amount of flowers was overwhelming. She always saved a few bundles and dried out one to save for longer. She took a deep breath of the comforting scent and undid her bun with a soft sigh. She felt her hair tumble down her back as she unzipped her jacket, grateful her apartment was comfortably warm. 

She carelessly tossed her jacket aside as her door chimed. Her brow furrowed in confusion until she remembered that she had invited someone over. Despite the fact that they had returned to Earth and Chakotay was dating Seven, they had maintained their weekly dinners. It gave them some semblance of the life they had known for seven years. She glanced around at all the flowers and waved her hands helplessly, amazed she had forgotten. With no other choice, she called for her friend to come in and grabbed her jacket off the couch.

“Kathryn… Did you forget again?” Chakotay’s smile was evident in his voice and then she saw it on his face as he entered.

“It was a long day,” she defended, her hands raising helplessly again. 

“But apparently a good one. Someone has a secret admirer.” Kathryn huffed and folded her jacket, shooting a glance to her friend.

“No secret admirer, Chakotay.” She left it at that as she walked into her bedroom—more of a mess than she liked. 

She tossed her jacket to the bed and her shirt soon followed. She stretched and sighed before she tugged on the closest clean shirt and left her black pants as they were. She returned to the living area, long shirt hanging nearly to her knees and slightly curled hair caught in the back of the shirt. She ignored Chakotay’s eyebrow as he regarded her new appearance.

“It was a long day,” she repeated, leaning against the counter and staring at him. It had been his day off and she could see the relaxed set of his shoulders. She envied him. 

“You need to stop letting your tension build up. When you put it off, it builds up and that’s when you get your migraines.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and huffed softly. “Thank you, Doctor. Obviously I didn’t have time to start dinner-“

“Good thing, too. You would have burned it,” Chakotay interrupted, teasingly grinning at her.  


“Yes, well. You start on dinner and I’ll figure out what to do with these flowers. How is Seven?”

She saw Chakotay often and she saw Kim often (especially since his promotion to Captain), but she rarely saw Seven. It wasn’t a conscious decision, although she was jealous of the former Borg for her relationship with Chakotay. A part of Kathryn had wondered if she could pick up her relationship with Mark once they returned. The fact that she had neither spoken to nor heard from the man answered that fact. He didn’t seem to be on the planet anymore. A part of her had been relieved—she really was free to start a relationship with Chakotay, especially since Starfleet wasn’t an issue anymore. But the man’s relationship with Seven had stubbornly continued and from what, Kathryn had heard, it seemed to be doing well. 

“Kathryn?” Chakotay’s concerned voice drew her from her thoughts and she sighed, raising a hand to her head. After a moment, she tugged her hair out from her shirt finally and huffed.  


“I’m here, I’m fine.” It was her automatic response, a part of her mind stubbornly insisting that she was still a Captain and unable to admit even the slightest fault.

“No, you’re not. Why don’t you sit down and drink some water. Or coffee. I’ll attend to the flowers and dinner.” Kathryn wrinkled her nose in distaste but she saw the look in Chakotay’s eyes and knew she didn’t have a choice. 

She walked over and settled onto the green love seat, stretching her legs out and leaning back. She had to admit that it felt good to sit down, especially surrounded by her favorite flowers and Chakotay. A moment later, Chakotay had placed a warm cup of black coffee in her hands and she sat in quiet content, watching her friend as he went about recycling the flowers and then starting dinner. 

After a few minutes of silence and half a cup of coffee, she repeated her question. “How are you and Seven?”

Chakotay looked up from the vegetable he was chopping and shrugged. “She’s been busy working with Starfleet and the Borg children. She’s all but adopted them at this point. I’ve been busy with my classes as well. I forgot how busy it is being a professor.” He laughed softly and smiled. “And how is the admiralty going, Admiral?” She felt like he slipped in a reference to her promotion whenever he could.  


“As annoying as possible. Half of them haven’t held a command position in years and they’re all aggravatingly old.” She finished off her coffee and stood up, returning the cup to the replicator before she joined Chakotay in the kitchen. “Admiral Paris is my one solace.”

“And Q, apparently. Or rather, his son.”

Kathryn laughed and blushed a little. “I’ve noticed he sends them when I have long days. He’s done it a few times since we returned. The same flowers he left me in my ready room after he spent that week with us.” She nudged Chakotay out of the way and continued the job of chopping vegetables, using the techniques he had taught her years ago. 

“Hm. Good. I thought I might have someone to fight.” Kathryn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but she didn’t get a chance to say anything before Chakotay turned around and focused intently on the steak he had brought. 

Kathryn sighed and finished chopping the vegetables within a few minutes. She poured them off the cutting board and into the steamer before she stepped back and turned around to face her friend. She was silent for a few more moments, staring at his back as he expertly cooked their meal. 

“Chakotay…” Something was clearly bothering him and she was upset she hadn’t noticed it earlier—they were both too distracted with her. As he usually was. “Chakotay, what is it?”

Her voice was soft but insistent and Chakotay groaned inwardly. He had never been able to say no to her unless she was wrong. Now was no exception. He turned the heat down and slowly moved to face her, his dark eyes looking her over.

“Seven and I are done. She… Found someone else, oddly enough. Surprised us both. He’s fantastic with the Borg children. Studied the Borg his entire life.” He cleared his throat and looked down. “Left two days ago.” 

Kathryn let out a breath and immediately moved closer, her hand resting on his shoulder. She watched him before she wrapped her arms completely around him, her forehead settling against his shoulder. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry. I am so… I’m sorry,” she murmured, her arms wrapping a little tighter. It took a moment for him to return the hug, his head shaking slightly. 

“No, it feels… freeing. I feel free,” he admitted. “Free and guilty. I suppose I feel guilty about feeling free.” Kathryn pulled away to look up at him, confusion evident on her expression.  
“Free? Did you feel trapped by your relationship?” Chakotay shook his head a bit and met her gaze.

“I’ve always had feelings for someone else. She just didn’t return them. And while I cared for Seven… Seven isn’t you…” There was silence between them. Kathryn was processing what Chakotay had said and Chakotay was desperately trying to find a way to retract his words. “It’s no secret I care for you, Kathryn. Ever since New Earth… Even before then.” He fell silent and refused to look away. If he couldn’t take his words back, he would at least go down with them. 

“Chakotay…” She didn’t know what else to say. She truly didn’t know how to respond to his words; her mind was whirling at Warp 10. “Chakotay,” she repeated softly.

“There’s nothing stopping us. Starfleet won’t have a problem since you’re not my superior and Seven and Mark aren’t around either. What’s stopping you, Kathryn?”

Maybe it was the way he said her name. Maybe it was the way he had always been so supporting and caring of her. Maybe it was the look she saw in his eyes. Maybe it was the relationship they nearly had on New Earth. Maybe she was just tired of being alone. Whatever the reason, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. They barely made contact and she pulled back almost immediately, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Nothing,” she whispered. “Nothing is stopping me.” She paused a moment and her smile turned into a smirk for a moment. “And I’m still your superior. Just not directly.” She pressed her lips to his again, longer this time, and he returned the kiss. 

Chakotay’s arms wrapped around her, his hands settling on her waist. He smiled and tugged her against him, his leg sliding between hers. He kissed her again, gently deepening it and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her lips willingly parted and a soft gasp tumbled from her mouth to his as her hands moved across his chest. One finally settled on the back of his neck while the other slid up his shirt and pressed against the warm skin. He parted when his lungs began begging for air, gently pressing her head against his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Kathryn merely gaped softly in response, her eyes fluttering open briefly. “I love you, Kathryn. Which is why I insist you eat before we take this any further.”

Kathryn immediately looked up, eyes flashing bright with indignation. Her gasped turned into a groan. “That is the most unromantic thing I have heard in all my life and not the kind of thing I would want to respond to with ‘I love you too, Chakotay.’ I would prefer kissing now and eating later.” She raised an eyebrow, daring him to contradict her.

“As much as I would love to—and trust me, I would love to—your health is more important. When was the last time you had a full meal? And no, coffee does not count.” Her lack of a response gave Chakotay his answer. “Exactly. Now, I will compromise and agree to dinner in bed.” He smirked teasingly and kissed her again. 

“Dinner in bed does have a nice sound to it,” she admitted, biting at her lower lip. “As long as it’s cooked and eaten rather quickly, fine.” She straightened up and licked her lips. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Without another word, she replicated a glass of water and carried it into the bedroom, sipping as she entered the disaster room. She had never been a messy person but she had been rather busy. A constant cycle of work—sleep—occasionally eat—headache had screwed up any plans for herself. She looked around the room and decided Chakotay couldn’t see it like that, so she quickly started picking things up. 

By the time Chakotay had finished dinner and brought two plates and glasses of wine into her room, it looked rather spotless. Kathryn had managed to make the room presentable and was in the process of finally changing her pants. Chakotay stopped to enjoy the sight of her shirt held up to reveal long pale legs and dark blue panties. He chuckled softly and she whipped around, her shirt falling to cover everything. She glared and then her looked softened. 

“Might as well leave the pants off. I’ve already seen everything.” He grinned and set everything on the nightstand without taking his eyes off her. 

Kathryn hesitated a moment before she shrugged and returned the pajama bottoms to their drawer. She crawled onto the bed and crossed her legs as she settled against the headboard. After a moment, Chakotay removed his pants and settled next to her, black boxers standing out from her red sheets. He handed her a plate and a glass of wine before he rested his hand on her thigh and balanced his own plate on his leg. They ate in silence for a few moments, Chakotay willing to hold off to make sure she ate enough. When he was satisfied, he decided to make this last as long as possible. 

Without a word, he reached over and took her half eaten plate and set it aside. He took her empty glass as well and merely smiled at her complaints. He held a forkful of steak up to her mouth and watched as she ate it.

“Computer, dim the lights. 50%,” he ordered. He continued feeding her until his steak was gone and then finished off his wine himself. 

He set the dishes aside and when he turned back, saw that Kathryn had already removed her shirt. His eyebrow shot up in surprise and she blushed, bright red dusting her pale cheeks.

“Eager much?”

“We’ve waited nearly ten years for this,” she whispered, looking at him as he eased on top of her. He held himself above her with hands and knees positioned to her left and right. “And I don’t want to wait another moment.”

Chakotay looked down at her and smiled, his expression softening even more as she reached up and traced a gentle finger along his tattoo. They stared at each other for several moments, thoughts transferring from one to the other just by their look. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, Kathryn.” He allowed himself to be pulled down and into a deep kiss and slowly lowered his body so he was pressed against her. He shifted and rolled his hips, amazed at the groan it drew from her. “My darling Kathryn.”

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. Her hands blindly explored the expanse that was Chakotay’s back, tugging his shirt up as far as she could. After letting her fumble for a moment, he sat up and tugged his shirt off and aside, his boxers quickly following. He gently rolled them over and Kathryn sat up, fingers deftly unhooking her bra. She let it follow his shirt as she straddled him, body warm against his. He ran his hands up her inner thighs and skipped her aching middle to press against her stomach and then up to rub her breasts. Her breathing hitched at the contact and she could do little but steady herself with her hands on his chest and rocking her hips to get some stimulation.

“Cha-Chakotay, please,” she whispered, her head leaning back and her lips remaining parted. “Please.” 

He gave in at that second ‘please,’ tugging her down so he could kiss her desperately, letting everything he had felt for ten years to take over. She returned with as much eagerness, her breath coming in soft pants.

“How long has it been?” he managed to ask as he eased her up to tugged her panties down. She shivered as she settled completely naked against him, her hands cupping his face. “Ten years,” she admitted softly. “Be-“

“Gentle, always,” Chakotay finished, smiling warmly as he rolled them over again. He kissed her as he lined up, his finger stroking her sensitive nub. He hoped the distraction was enough as he slowly pushed in, feeling her walls clench and stretch around him. “Spirits, Kathryn,” he groaned, silenced by the exquisite sounds she was making. 

He opened his eyes and detected a hint of pain in her expression, barely hidden by the pleasure. He slowed and kissed her again, desperate to see that pain fade away. 

“It’s good. Chakotay. Chakotay. Oh, god. It’s fantastic,” she moaned, shifting so she could take a little more of him in. Spurred on by the noises she continued to make, he pushed in all the way, pausing to let her adjust.

Both of their breathing was uneven and Kathryn was never silent, overwhelmed with the pleasure Chakotay was providing. Within a few moments, he had a gentle but steady rhythm set up, holding his loved one close. He adjusted his angle until Kathryn was moaning loudly, pushing as he felt his climax growing closer and closer.

“I love you,” he moaned once more, unable to say the words enough. Nothing could make up for the ten years they didn’t, couldn’t, or wouldn’t say them. “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you too,” she panted, shuddering and now pushing back against him. He was surprised by how eager she was now that she had adjusted to him. “Come on,” she whined, shifting beneath him and tangling their mouths together once again.

It didn’t take much more encouragement for Chakotay’s climax to overwhelm him. He released into her with a loud groan, hips jerking against her. Her body milked every drop from him and they shivered as he pulled back, immediately sliding down to slip two fingers inside. He kissed her stomach and pumped his fingers in and out while another one stroked her sensitive nub. He heard her moans go up an octave and continued his motions until he felt her body shiver and shake with her own climax. He continued, sucking numerous marks across her stomach while he worked her to a second climax. As she finally settled down, he crawled back up and laid next to her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Kathryn laughed softly through her pants and slowly rolled over to curl into Chakotay’s waiting arms. 

“My darling,” he murmured, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair. He held her close and listened to her breathing as she fell asleep. He tugged the blankets over them and fell asleep not long after, a smile resting on both their lips.


	2. No More Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really. I still don't own these characters. I make no money off them. I don't really read over anything, so please let me know if there are any errors.

Chakotay woke to the sound of something shattering. He sat up and was awake immediately, disoriented by the unfamiliar bed and room surrounding him. It took him a moment and a muffled “dammit!” from outside the door to realize where he was and remember what had happened the previous night. A small smile drew across his lips as he slid out of bed and noticed the dishes missing from the nightstand. He stretched and groaned, hearing his joints crack as he thanked the spirits for the night he had spent with Kathryn. He only hoped the day—and if he let himself hope, the night—would be just as marvelous. 

He grabbed his boxers off the floor and tugged them on before he folded their remaining clothes and set them on the bed. He opened the bedroom door and silently made his way into the living room, spotting Kathryn bent over in the kitchen. He walked up behind her and smiled at the sight of her shirt riding up to reveal the lack of anything underneath. She was sweeping up what looked like a shattered dish and seemed completely unaware of Chakotay behind her. Only when she turned around did she realize him, nearly dropping the broken pieces she had just picked up.

“Chakotay!” He smiled and let her toss the pieces away before he wrapped his arms around her, fingers rubbing at her hips. 

“This is why I don’t leave you alone in the kitchen,” he hummed into her hair, inhaling her marvelous scent. “Things get broken, burnt.” He kissed her forehead and felt her smile against his throat.

“I wanted to make breakfast. You seemed to peacefully asleep and I was hungry; I didn’t want to wake you.” She looked up at him, craning her neck a little so she could kiss him softly. “I managed a cup of coffee before I dropped a dish from last night.” She shrugged and wrapped her own arms around him, letting herself lean into his warm arms.

She couldn’t describe how amazing it had been to wake up to someone beside her. Not just beside her, but completely wrapped around her. Chakotay’s arms—even in sleep—had been gentle yet firm, safely holding her in his arms. She had regretted leaving the embrace, but her rumbling stomach had quickly made her mind up. 

She kissed him again and let out a soft breath. “Since you’re awake now,” she hummed, “would you mind starting breakfast? If it’s homemade, those pancakes of you would do wonderfully.” She pulled away and grabbed her mug from the counter, taking a long drink of the black coffee. “I’ll make your favorite tea?” 

Chakotay’s sigh was purely dramatic as he kissed her once more—spirits, he couldn’t get enough of her. “Deal.” He let his hands slipped from her waist and stepped to the pantry to pull out what he needed. 

Kathryn watched him for a moment before she set about steeping Chakotay’s favorite tea instead of replicating it. She left the leaves to steep and curled up on the love seat with a Padd in her hands. She tucked her feet underneath herself and tugged a blanket over her lap as she settled in to read the news for the morning, idly listening to Chakotay as he hummed his way through breakfast. 

She was halfway through reading when a thought occurred and she looked up to her lover. “You know,” she began softly, setting the Padd aside and shifting so she could lean against the back of the couch to look at him, “there’s a very small chance we’ll be interrupted. No… emergencies could arise requiring a Captain and her first officer… No senior officers with questions for us…” She shrugged the blanket off and smiled at him. 

“What are you getting at?” Chakotay asked, glancing at her as he flipped the pancakes expertly in the pan. 

“That we could have the entire day to ourselves if we wished,” she answered offhandedly. Chakotay’s smile returned and he focused on her grin. “We could have an entire week to ourselves.”

“I’m sure someone would come looking for us after the first few days. Starfleet needs us too much to let us disappear again.”

Kathryn shrugged and glanced at the doorway to her apartment. “Who says we would have to answer?” She decided they were too far away and returned to the kitchen, leaning against Chakotay’s side as he flipped four pancakes onto a plate. 

He turned the stove off and kissed her forehead as he accepted the cup of tea she had made, sipping it and sighing. Despite the fact that their breakfast was ready, they remained standing in each other’s arms, kissing in between sips of their drinks. 

“I’d love a repeat of last night,” she whispered after a few moments, setting aside her empty cup. Chakotay’s followed a moment later and before she knew it, his strong hands had gripped her waist and were lifting her up.

She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the couch and gently laid her back on it. He climbed on top and slid her shirt up, stretching his hands out along her stomach. 

“A repeat of this?” he asked as he captured her lips in a deep kiss, drawing a soft moan from deep within her. “Just this? Or something more?”

“More, please, Chakotay.” She shifted beneath him, shivering from her lack of clothing. 

Chakotay slowly rocked his hips against her, careful not to actually push in. He wanted to tease her a bit, see just how much he could get her to beg. Kathryn responded eagerly, attempting to push against him and get as much contact as possible. She found she craved it more than anything she could remember—coffee included. 

Her door chimed loudly, far louder than it normally did, and Kathryn groaned loudly, her hands resting on Chakotay’s sides. He made a similar sound and reluctantly sat up, glancing toward the door. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Computer, who is at the door?”

“Admiral Owen Paris,” the automatic voice responded after a moment, eliciting another heavy groan from Kathryn. She stood up and frantically looked around; too many things needed to get done and there was no time. 

“Kathryn, darling, calm down.” Chakotay grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Go shower, get dressed. I’ll let the Admiral in.”

Kathryn’s eyebrows shot up. “Yes, exactly what I want him to see. My former first officer answering my door early in the morning.” She pulled away and turned around, hands resting on her hips and brow furrowed in concentration. “Computer, coffee. Black.” She was silent for a few moments before the urgency of the situation registered again. “Fine. Fine. We don’t have a choice.”

Chakotay nodded and followed her into her bedroom as the door chimed again. He nudged her into the bathroom as he tugged his clothes back on, a part of him wishing he had something a little more formal to greet the Admiral. He smoothed most of the creases out and peeked his head into the bathroom which had already filled with steam.

“I’m letting him in. Join us when you’re ready. I love you.” He couldn’t help but add the last part before he hurried to the front door and pulled it open. “Admiral Paris! What a surprise.” He smiled at the older man and stepped away from the door. “Please come in. Kathryn will be out soon.” 

The Admiral’s eyebrow shot up as he walked in and glanced around before turning back to Chakotay as the door shut with a click. They regarded each other for a few moments, the sound of the shower muffled in the background. 

“I thought I was visiting Katie. Did I miss something?”

Chakotay shook his head and led the Admiral to the couch, grateful the encounter a few minutes prior hadn’t gone any further. “Not at all. I lost a bet and she wanted breakfast as compensation.” He forced a laugh and gestured to the couch before he sat down himself, hoping the Admiral didn’t see through his story. He wasn’t sure what Kathryn was wanting to do about their relationship, but he’d certainly leave that up to her for now.

“Good to hear then, Chakotay. It’s no secret she works herself to death.”

“I do not!” Both men turned as Kathryn walked into the living room, wearing a casual navy dress and her hair braided down her back. She faked a scowl—mostly directed at Chakotay—as she settled across from them and crossed her legs. “I’m a grown woman, an Admiral. I’m not a young Cadet anymore.” She raised an eyebrow but smiled softly. 

“No, you certainly aren’t a Cadet. You’re one of the most decorated Starfleet officers, Katie.” Kathryn blushed and looked down, clearing her throat. “I suppose you’re wondering why I made a surprise visit, hm?”

“I believe it crossed my mind.” She remained sitting forward, unsure of how formal this visit was. Admiral Paris certainly was wearing his uniform, but that didn’t give much indication as to why he was there.

“Please, relax. It’s nothing entirely formal. If you agree, I would like you to speak at the Starfleet Academy graduation next month. You’re an alumni and a great example to these young Cadets. Would you do it for me, Katie?”

Kathryn somehow managed to blush more and shook her head, glancing in shock at Chakotay and then Admiral Paris. She didn’t know what to say or quite how to react. It was something more than she had dreamed of. Really, the past decade had been beyond her dreams in more than one way. A small smile appeared and she nodded, shifting to rest both her feet on the soft carpet.

“I would love to, Admiral. I… I would be honored to speak at the ceremony. Absolutely honored. Thank you.”

“I’ll contact you soon once I have more details and I’ll see you there, hm? Now, I’ll leave you two be.” He stood and waved a dismissing hand when Kathryn and Chakotay made to rise as well. “I can find my way to the door. I’m not that old yet. Enjoy your day off, Katie darling.”

Kathryn watched as the Admiral left and then sagged back against the couch, her disbelief showing on her face. Chakotay remained where he was for a few moments, waiting until he was sure the Admiral was gone before he even considered moving closer to Kathryn. Before he got a chance, though, she started laughing, her hands covering her face. Chakotay looked at her in confusion.

“What is so funny, Katie?” He used the nickname on purpose, knowing she hated it when anyone but Admiral Paris or her mother referred to her as such. 

“You-You…” She trailed off, laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence. 

Despite her seemingly hysterical condition, Chakotay moved to sit beside her, tugging her against his chest. As he stretched his legs out, he noticed a black line wrapped around his ankle. He leaned down and grabbed it, blushing a furious red as he realized it was Kathryn’s bra that had gotten tangled up with his pants. He groaned and leaned his head back, eyes closing.

“You were tangled in my bra and he had to have noticed,” she finally managed, curling in to him and shaking her head. “Not to mention you answered my door and…” She shook her head once more, shifting to look at him. “At least he won’t say anything about it. Except perhaps to Tom and B’Elanna. Who will tell everyone else.” 

“I hope you weren’t wanting to keep us a secret then.” He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled reassuringly. “Regardless, congratulations are in order. Speaker at graduation, hm? You’re getting too big for us small folk down here.” Kathryn rolled her eyes and nudged him.

“I honestly can’t believe it,” she admitted, finally calmed down from the realization about her bra. “I can’t believe much of what’s happened since we returned.” She smiled up at him and rested her head against his chest. “My first command position and immediately after, I’m promoted to Admiral. That’s a first. Now speaking at Starfleet Academy…” She absently drew shapes on his chest, grumbling that clothes had come between them again. 

“You’ve earned all of it, Kathryn.” He kissed her deeply and gently undid her braid to run his fingers through her hair. “Allow me to congratulate you?”

“Only if it involves continuing what we started earlier.” She daringly sucked a mark onto his neck above his collar, hoping it would be seen. 

“Of course, my darling.” 

Kathryn grinned and sat up. “You’ll have to catch me then!” She jumped to her feet and made her way into her bedroom, surprisingly nimble in her dress. 

She heard Chakotay following her and watched him as she moved to the other side of the bed, hands resting on her hips. She would move the opposite direction each time and moved and he wondered if maybe they were just too equally matched. He grinned triumphantly, however, as he faked a move right and caught her as she tried to dive over the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forcefully, hands running up her sides and enjoying the shivers it caused.

The two spent a large portion of the day in bed, forsaking the homemade pancakes in favor of foods easily replicated and quickly eaten. Both knew as they fell asleep late that night that they would have to part in the morning. A day away had been a splendid vacation, but Starfleet would be calling soon. They drifted off in each others arms regardless, deciding to deal with the next few days as they came.


	3. The Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Janeway and Professor Chakotay return back to work after their days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old same old. Don't own the characters. I was planning on ending this story here, but I think I want to continue to develop their relationship. I'd like to see them purchase a house, maybe family? Of course, there's going to be a Voyager crew reunion somewhere in there if I continue. What do you all think?

The rising sun did nothing to wake the couple up, but an alarm Kathryn had set the previous night did the trick. She groaned as she curled into Chakotay’s arms, pressing her face against his chest to block out the bright sunlight. He wrapped his arms tighter and kissed her head, his leg shifting between hers. 

“Kathryn, love,” he whispered, “it’s time to get up.” He smiled as she tilted her head up, sleepy eyes regarding him.

“It’s too early,” she mumbled in response, her eyes quickly falling shut. Chakotay knew she wasn’t a morning person but he had never seen her quite like this. He loved it. 

“I’ll go replicate a large cup of coffee while you shower.” He kissed her softly and felt a small smile appear.

“No,” she yawned, returning to kiss lazily. “Coffee first. We’ll shower together.” She sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, wincing as she tugged on a few tangles. 

“I’ll even brush your hair out.” Kathryn laughed softly at his offer and leaned down to kiss him again. “At least go get the shower started.”

He watched as she slid to her feet, the sheets sliding away to reveal her pale body. He smiled as he continued to watch, amazed by how quickly they had become this comfortable with each other. Reluctantly, he stood as well, making sure she entered the bathroom before he went into the kitchen. He returned moments later with a steaming cup of tea and coffee, offering the latter to Kathryn as she leaned against the sink. She took a long drink and looked more awake almost instantly. She smiled up at her lover and took another drink before she set it aside and climbed into the shower, shivering as the water dampened her hair and cascaded down her back. 

“You’re beautiful,” Chakotay sighed as he set his tea aside and joined her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest, kissing down her jaw and neck to her shoulder. “How much time do you need to get ready?”

“Oh, we have time,” she murmured, tilting her head to kiss him slowly. A soft laugh tumbled from her lips as her eyes closed, her body relaxing completely against his. “I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you as well, beloved.” He turned her around and gently pressed her against the wall, his knee spreading her legs apart. 

She shuddered beneath him and rested her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she was momentarily amazed at how easily he was able to hold her weight. She weighed nothing to him. He adjusted his hold on her and kissed her as he slowly pushed inside, drawing a low moan from his lover. 

“I love you,” she repeated, panting into his mouth. He moaned as well, feeling her shift around him. “Christ, Chakotay!”

He rocked his hips and rubbed his fingers along where they were joined, feeling her shudder in pleasure. They kissed and panted, working each other to their climaxes. She writhed on his thickness, clenching around him and moaning at the pleasure he could provide her. Within a few minutes, he was releasing into her and she was clenching around him, water cascading over both of them. He carefully slipped out and lowered her to her feet, his kisses growing gentle. She rubbed her hands along his back, a sated expression resting on her face. 

“We should really get ready for work now,” he whispered, gently fondling a breast and rolling the bud between his fingers. She shivered from the stimulation.

“Keep doing that and we won’t be going anywhere,” she breathed out. He smiled and kissed her lips once more.

“Can’t have that.” He ran his fingers through her hair, working water and soap through the tresses. He then rinsed it out, all the while murmuring soft words of love to her. He started to wash her body but hesitated and looked up at her. “Will you allow me to return here tonight? When we’re off duty?”

Kathryn hesitated at the question and met his gaze, her fingers running through his dark hair. She stared at him for a moment, the answer obvious in her mind. She just didn’t understand why it wasn’t obvious in his.

“Of course you can, Chakotay,” she whispered, tugging on his arm so he would stand up. “I… I don’t want to spend another night alone or wake up alone again.” She kissed his chest and leaned against him, her eyes closing briefly.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“More of a demand that you do,” she laughed quietly, looking up at him once more. “It doesn’t have to be here. We can find our own home.” 

“Home is wherever you happen to be.” He moved her into the water to rinse the soap off before pulling away to wash himself. “Just think how marvelous it will be tonight when you return home to find dinner already made.” He smiled at her as they changed positions and he slid under the water.

Kathryn smiled as well and watched him for a moment before she climbed out and dried off, managing to slip into her bra and panties before Chakotay finished showering. She walked into the bedroom and pulled out a clean uniform, but she stopped with the pants halfway on. 

“Computer, add Chakotay theta four-three-nine as a key for this apartment.”

“Chakotay theta four-three-nine added.”

She finished dressing and glanced back at Chakotay who smiled and kissed her softly. She ran a hand down his still damp chest before grabbing her coffee and draining it. She gave him a once over before moving into the kitchen to see she still had time for breakfast. She replicated a bowl of cereal and another cup of coffee, settling on the couch with a Padd to read through the news. Chakotay settled beside her a few minutes later, his hand resting on her thigh as he read from the same Padd.

“Anything important, Admiral?” She shot a glare at him and offered the Padd.

“Not much. Though if you call me Admiral one more time…” She let the thought trail off as she finished her second cup of coffee and set it aside. She stood and adjusted her uniform before checking to make sure all of her pips were in order. “I must be going now, though. Meeting at 0900.” 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” He stood and kissed her softly, his thumb stroking her arm. “I was thinking pasta for dinner.” 

“That sounds wonderful, Chakotay. Please, feel free to transport any of your belongings here if you have time. I suppose it’s your apartment now too. I really must be going now.” She turned and strode from the room, the front doors clicking shut behind her. 

Chakotay finished off his breakfast and the news before returning the dishes to the replicator. He had a few more minutes before he needed to leave, relieved his day didn’t start nearly as early as Kathryn’s. He did have a few things he could finish up before his first class so he made sure everything was clean before he followed his lover out the door and down to ground level to transport to Starfleet Academy.

Chakotay’s day was significantly shorter than the Admiral’s. He returned home a good three hours before she would, assuming she didn’t get stuck for any reason. The apartment felt curiously empty without Kathryn and he decided he would make use of the time to move his important possessions. With the help of the transporters downstairs, he had half of his items upstairs and situated, including his medicine bundle and an old chair from his father in the bedroom. At some point during the move, Kathryn had sent him a message informing him she would be home on time. He smiled at that and set about dinner, ignoring the pile of papers sitting on the table for him. 

Kathryn hated being away from Chakotay the entire day. It was just like those first few months after Voyager had arrived home. She had been so used to his presence that it was heartbreaking to be alone. Though she would never admit it. Now, however, now she had Chakotay waiting for her at home. She just had to make it through the day to see him again. It got her through the long meetings and arguments with Admirals trying to pull rank on her. When she finally stepped off the transporter and into her apartment building, she felt relieved.

She fiddled with her uniform, unzipping the jacket a bit as she approached her door and typed in her access code. The doors slid open and she walked inside, immediately smelling delightful pasta. The apartment was certainly warmer than she was used to, but it was definitely the most welcoming the room had seemed. She quickly shrugged her jacket and top off, leaving her in the grey tank top and pants. She carried the clothing into the living area and spotted Chakotay in the kitchen, sporting a plaid red apron. She shook her head and laughed as she noticed the other additions to her apartment—their apartment. 

“It smells delicious,” she greeted, tossing her outer clothes onto the sofa and walking toward him. She kissed him deeply, her hand resting on his chest above his heart. Oh, how she had missed him in the hours they had been away.

“How was work?” he asked once their lips parted, scanning her face for any sign of stress.

“Let’s just say I’m glad to be home. I love the additions you’ve made.” She looked around again and turned back just as she felt her hair tumble down her back. “When will dinner be ready? I’m starving.” 

“Soon. Did you eat lunch?” He ran his fingers through her hair to loosen it further, smiling at how her face lit up.

“Meetings the entire day,” she admitted. “I managed a few spoonfuls of soup at some point.” She stretched and ran her own hands through her hair. “I need to change; I’ll be right back.” 

She watched him as she made her way to the bedroom, gathering her jacket and shirt on the way. Inside, his medicine bundle catching her eye. She still had hers, up on a shelf in her closet. She had pulled it out a few times, but she had to admit, the need didn’t feel as strong on Earth as it had in the Delta Quadrant. She tossed her uniform aside and glanced over at the environmental controls. Why was it so hot in here? She sighed and lifted her hair from her neck as she walked back toward the kitchen, pausing just outside the bedroom door.

“Did you raise the temperature?” Chakotay looked up at her and grinned at her attire.

“No, I didn’t. Some issue with the wiring throughout the entire building. They said it could be a few hours before environmental controls are up again.” Kathryn stifled a groan and shook her head. 

“Not the first time it’s happened since I’ve been here.” She looked him over and raised an eyebrow. “Does the heat not bother you? My uniform was suffocating me.” How he was in long sleeves, pants, and an apron was beyond her.

“I’ve been through worse, hotter.” He shrugged and glanced at her. “And to be honest, I haven’t really noticed it. I’ve been focused on dinner.” He shrugged once more and returned to stirring the contents of a large pot.

Kathryn sighed and shook her head, eyes sliding closed briefly. She would take Kazon or the Borg again over heat. It’s why she lived in San Francisco, not Australia or even Arizona. She returned to the bedroom, deciding a cold shower would help.   
She returned to the kitchen ten minutes later, her hair damp and wearing a loose tank top and shorts. It was completely different from what she usually wore and she only reserved it for the particularly hot days—or rather, when the environmental controls went offline. Chakotay had the table set and was filling their glasses with wine when she entered and she swore he was speechless for a moment. 

“Kathryn… My… You really don’t like the heat, do you?” She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, walking over to where he stood with the bottle clutched in his hands. “I mean, you look lovely.” Now, she rolled her eyes.

“You’re not to tell anyone what you’ve seen here. Including B’Elanna and Tom.” She took her seat and adjusted so she could stretch her legs out under the table. Chakotay sat beside her a minute later.

“I won’t say a word. I’d like to keep this sight to myself.” He grinned and looked her over again. She blushed and rubbed at her bare shoulder, attempting to ignore the tension that had built up over the day and only seemed to increase with the heat, no matter how much she enjoyed being with Chakotay. “Kathryn, are you okay?”

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, reaching across the table to tangle their fingers together. With her other hand, she grabbed her wine glass and took a long drink from it. She didn’t respond for a moment, disliking how worried he always seemed to be. Did he ever stop?

“I’m fine, Chakotay. You’re right, I just despise the heat. Like the time we had to heat up Voyager to kill the virus.” She squeezed his hand and even tugged it a little closer to kiss it softly, her lips lightly pressing against his warm skin.

“You’re tense. I can see it in your shoulders. I know you too well.” He returned the squeeze of her hand and sighed quietly. “Eat, my love, and then I’ll give you a cool massage.” 

Kathryn sighed and they left their hands intertwined as they ate quietly, relieved as the temperature went down a few degrees—enough to make it comfortably warm, though still higher than she preferred. They ate slowly and when the plates were finally empty, Chakotay noticed it was dark outside. He smiled as his distraction caught Kathryn’s attention as well. She looked out the large window and smiled as more stars flickered into sight.

“I miss it,” she sighed, glancing back at him. “Being surrounded by the stars and the planets. Sometimes I miss the darkness too…” She let out a breath and leaned back in her seat, reluctantly letting go of his hand. “But I would miss Earth. The blues and the greens. The life. A few weeks at a time, perhaps, not years.” She stood up and stretched, absently gathering their dishes. She had them returned to the replicator before Chakotay could stop her.

He instead cleaned up the table and poured another glass of wine. He carried it to her in the kitchen and kissed the back of her neck. Her hair had dried and fell down her back, close to the length it had been when they first met. He loved it, loved her. 

“Computer, turn lights off everywhere except the bedroom. Lights there to 50%.” He led her toward the bedroom as the lights flickered on, his arm around her waist. She leaned against him despite the heat, her fingers tangling in the material of his shirt. 

“I love you, Chakotay,” she sighed, her eyes closing as she rolled her shoulders and sipped from her wine. He smiled at her and set their glasses on the nightstand. He pushed the blankets back and kissed his lover again. “Take your shirt off and lay down. I’ll be right back.”

He heard the shift of fabric as she followed his orders, but he didn’t linger. He returned to the kitchen and replicated a bottle of cooling massage oil. He blindly navigated his way back to the bedroom, impressed with how quickly he had become familiar with his new home. He returned to the bedroom to see Kathryn shirtless on the bed, head resting on her arms and eyes closed. He climbed onto the bed beside her, pressing featherlight kisses down the smooth skin of her back. She may not have been as thin as she was a decade ago, but she was just as beautiful, if not more so. He straddled her and settled on the back of her legs, making sure she was comfortable before he opened the bottle and poured some into his hands.

“I love you, Kathryn Janeway. I would follow you all the way back to the Delta Quadrant if I needed to,” he whispered as he spread the oil across her back. 

She felt the relief instantly as his skilled hands massaged the oil into her back. A cool sensation radiated out from wherever the oil was and his hands worked out the knots and tension. She felt herself growing tired and completely relaxed under his arms. It certainly wasn’t the night she had in mind, but she was relieved by the fact that they would have many more to come. She wasn’t planning on going anywhere without him anytime soon.

Chakotay smiled as he felt her relaxing beneath him. He occasionally pressed kisses to her soft skin and continued for a few minutes after she fell asleep, wanting to make sure her rest was as restful as possible. It would be another long day for her tomorrow and a part of him wondered why she continued with a job that left her so stressed. He slid off her and washed his hands before returning to her side, taking her in his arms and slipping into an easy sleep himself, his essays forgotten in the kitchen.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely couple meet Tom and B'Elanna for a picnic, leading to a surprise event!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimers. Don't own anything, don't know where I'm going with this. Don't edit it either, so please let me know if I make any mistakes. This chapter turned out a little longer than the others; I couldn't seem to stop.

It didn’t take long for Chakotay and Kathryn to settle into a rhythm that felt like they had been doing it for years. If he was honest with himself, it reminded him of New Earth. He always woke with Kathryn and saw her off to work with a good breakfast before heading to the Academy himself. He always returned home before her and had a good start on dinner by the time she returned, usually tense and tired.

He had to admit, as time went on, he didn’t like seeing how exhausted Kathryn seemed when she made it through the doors, shrugging her jacket off and almost immediately sinking down into a chair somewhere. Some days, she went straight to bed. He thought a vacation would be the best option for them—perhaps after the Starfleet ceremony. 

A few days before the ceremony, Chakotay summoned Kathryn home from Starfleet Headquarters early, without explanation. He had everything timed perfectly and had just shut off the water to the tub when he heard her worried voice from the living area.

“Chakotay? What’s wrong?” A number of fears had danced across her mind since she had received Chakotay’s message. Her mother? A crewman form Voyager? “Chakotay?”

“I’m here, Kathryn, it’s fine.” He walked out from the bedroom shirtless and his pants sprinkled with water. He smiled at her and took her into his arms, pressing his face into the puffed-up bun of auburn hair. 

“What’s the emergency? Is everyone okay?” She rested her hand on his arm but stayed distant, needing to see his expression. 

“You’re the emergency, darling. You’re working yourself too hard and Admiral Paris agreed. He’s given you the next two weeks off, excluding your speech,” he paused and kissed her forehead. “I’m worried about you.”

Kathryn scoffed and stepped back, her arms crossing across her chest. “You’ve been conspiring behind me back? I’m fine, really. You need to stop worrying about me. I don’t think your students are giving you a hard enough time.” She looked him over and shook her head a little—a headache was trying to form.

“It’s my job to worry about you. Beyond that, I can’t help it. I love you too much.” He smiled and offered his hand again, hoping she wasn’t too upset about the vacation time. “I have a hot bath waiting for you and I was thinking we could go out for dinner. Tom and B’Elanna agreed to bring Miral to a picnic with us.”

“Oh, how marvelous,” she sighed, taking his hand after a moment of thought. “It has been a while since I’ve seen them. Miral must be getting big now.” She laughed softly and shook her head again. “Okay, you win. A bath and a picnic and two weeks of vacation.”

Chakotay matched her laugh and curled his fingers around her smaller hand. He gently tugged her closer and kissed her softly before he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, ignoring her cries and gasps of surprise. He merely grinned and settled her on their bed, slowly peeling off her jacket and then her under layers. He kissed along her stomach as it was revealed while his hands blindly undid her bra. She shrugged it aside as he stroked her breasts, pressing more soft kisses to her stomach. He trailed his fingers down her sides and then pulled her boots, pants, and panties off, smiling at the sight it left him with. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, spreading his hands out along her thighs and gently stroking the smooth, creamy skin. She blushed and it only made him smile more.

He lifted her up again and kissed her once more as her head came to rest against his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. She looked vulnerable and beautiful and he couldn’t believe he was honored enough to see this side of her. He carried her into the bathroom and lowered her into the tub, chuckling as she reached out a sent a small splash of water at him. She laughed as well and settled into the water, her head leaning back. He reached out and undid her bun, letting her hair fall so the ends dangled in the water. He settled on the floor beside the bathtub and watched her trail long fingers through the water, noticing how relaxed she already looked.

“It can’t be comfortable down there,” she murmured absently, her eyes closed and her head still leaning back. “Join me?” She raised her hand and offered it to him this time, her eyes even opening after a moment. 

“If you insist.” He stood and stripped out of his own pants before he carefully slipped into the water behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to them, her small body easily fitting between his legs. 

She tangled their fingers together on her stomach and he felt her relax again as her head came to relax on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if either of them fell asleep, but he knew that he became aware of an obnoxious chiming not long after they had settled into the water. When he realized how cold it was, he realized they had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her neck, his thumb lightly rubbing her stomach. He felt her stir and another part of him woke as well. He kissed her neck again, enjoying her soft sounds.

“Chakotay?” she murmured sleepily, arching her back and stretching her legs out of the water. “Mhmm… Did we fall asleep?” She glanced back at him and they kissed sloppily due to the angle.

“We did,” he agreed softly as he returned the kiss. “Someone is trying to contact us, I’m afraid. I’ll answer while you get out.” He kissed her once more before he eased out of the water, shivering at the cooler temperature. “Computer, increase temperature two degrees.” He dried off and wandered into the bedroom where he tugged a shirt on before he answered the incoming transmission.

“Chakotay!” Tom’s voice immediately came through and then his face appeared on the screen with a wide smile. “We wondered if you were abandoning our picnic plans. Miral is awfully excited to see the two of you.”

“No, of course not! Kathryn had a long day and we fell asleep,” he admitted. “I’m trying to get her up and around and we’ll be there. Still meeting in the Golden Gate Park?”

Tom nodded and leaned back in his seat, his arms resting on his stomach. “Certainly. We’ll see the two of you in an hour.” Chakotay nodded and ended the transmission just as Kathryn entered the bedroom with a towel around herself. “Tom and Miral thought we forgot about them. We’re still meeting them in an hour, if your’e ready.”

“I’m eager to see them,” she admitted, running her fingers through her hair. “Maybe a little eager to have a few days off too.” She shrugged and adjusted the towel as she looked for something to wear. 

Chakotay watched her for a moment before he grabbed clothes and focused on dressing himself. He turned back as she was tugging on a loose dress. It was one of his favorites—a dress she had worn on New Earth, surprisingly. Or at least looked very similar. He was ready before her and settled on the bed to watch as she braided her hair and did her makeup, a sight he usually didn’t get to watch. He was fascinated by it, by her.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured as she stood up and faced him. She blushed—as always- and he kissed her softly. “Absolutely beautiful, my Kathryn.” He cupped her face and stroked his thumb across her cheek, a small smile tugging at both of their lips. “Are you ready?”

“You’re too good to me,” she whispered, leaning to kiss him deeply. She took his hand and tangled their fingers together with a small nod. “Let’s go see my goddaughter.” 

They walked from the apartment hand in hand and transported to the edge of the park. It took them a few minutes to cross the large expanse of grass toward the Bridge, talking quietly and scanning around for the Paris family. Miral spotted them first, her short three year old legs stumbling across the hills toward her godmother. Kathryn smiled and dropped Chakotay’s hand, kneeling to lift her up and kiss her head.

“Hello, Miral! How are you?” She glanced at Chakotay as they continued walking toward where Tom and B’Elanna were seated underneath a large tree. 

The other couple stood as Kathryn and Chakotay approached, Kathryn reluctantly setting Miral down as she hugged her former helmsman and Chief of Engineering. Tom and B’Elanna returned the hugs before they all settled on the striped blanket, Kathryn leaning against Chakotay with Miral in her lap, Tom and B’Elanna across from them. 

“How has Starfleet been treating you?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow as he regarded Kathryn. She smiled and shrugged. 

“Starfleet is the same as ever, of course. Demanding Admirals and demanding Captains.” She laughed and glanced down at the child in her arms. “And what have you been up to?”

“Turning four!” The little girl grinned up at her and the Klingon blood in her was obvious. Kathryn found it endearing. 

“You’re turning four!” She smiled and shook her head, an arm loosely wrapped around the girl. She knew Miral had another month before her birthday, before the fourth anniversary of the return of Voyager. Honestly, Kathryn didn’t want to think about that yet.

“Are you ready for the Starfleet ceremony?” B’Elanna asked, shifting as Miral left Kathryn’s lap and settled next to her mother, adjusting for the pregnant belly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose. Will the three of you be there?” Kathryn reached out and Chakotay took her hand in the grass, her head resting against his shoulder. 

“Of course, Captain! We wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Kathryn shot Tom a look and he cleared his throat. “Sorry, Admiral.” Her eyebrow arched up this time and Tom glanced at Chakotay. “Kathryn… I meant Kathryn. Sorry.” She laughed softly and leaned over to pat his shoulder.

“It’s fine, Tom. We’ve only been home three years.” She grinned and settled back against her lover, falling silent as Tom and Chakotay settled into a quiet conversation. 

They talked for a while, Miral shifting between the four of them whenever she would get bored of one. No one seemed to mind; both Chakotay and Kathryn were in love with the Paris child. Finally, Miral wasn’t content no matter who she sat with. B’Elanna sighed as she stood up, gently taking her daughter’s hand. Kathryn immediately stood as well and smiled at the younger woman.

“If you’re taking her for a walk, I’d be happy to accompany you both,” she offered, reaching for Miral’s other hand. The girl took is and smiled up at them.

“That would be wonderful. Just a short walk to tire her out.” They laughed and waved to the men before they started walking through the grass and trees. 

After a few minutes, B’Elanna let go of Miral and instructed her to remain close. The little girl immediately ran a few feet ahead of them to inspect a patch of flowers. B’Elanna and Kathryn followed a little slower, the younger woman looking to her former captain.

“How are things with you and Chakotay?” she asked after a moment, her brow furrowed a bit in concern. 

“Busy,” Kathryn admitted, shrugging a bit. “Between his classes and everything Starfleet threw onto my plate, we don’t see each other much.” She glanced back in the direction Chakotay was and let out a breath.

“Do you plan on taking it any further? Your relationship, that is?” B’Elanna was genuinely curious—since their return, their relationship had grown deeper. B’Elanna was one of the few women she was close to. 

“I’d like to,” Kathryn admitted, surprising herself. “I just haven’t thought about it. It’s only been a few weeks…”

“For your established relationship. Kathryn, you’ve known each other for ten years. You’ve had feelings for each other for majority of those as well. This isn’t new to the both of you.”

Kathryn huffed and shook her head, glancing at Miral briefly before returning to her friend. “Chakotay may not be new, but a romantic relationship is.” She took a deep breath and reached up to fiddle with the end of her braid. 

“Just know that if the two of you get married, we’ll be the first ones at the wedding.” B’Elanna laughed and Kathryn joined in, rolling her eyes at the notion. 

“Just as we’ll be the first ones there when you give birth.” Kathryn smiled and eyed B’Elanna’s growing stomach, thinking it considerably larger than the last time they had seen each other. 

It didn’t take long for Miral to tire out and the women to return to Tom and Chakotay. Kathryn was carrying a half-asleep goddaughter in her arms, unbothered by the weight. She adjusted Miral as they approached their picnic, settling back down as Tom pulled out sandwiches. 

“We had her eat before we came, hoping she’d fall asleep,” he explained as he passed the food around.

“She quickly tired herself out,” Kathryn laughed before she bit into the sandwich, humming softly. As per usual, she hadn’t eaten lunch and it was the first food she had had all day. 

She scarfed through the sandwich in a few moments and looked up to see Chakotay laughing at her. Despite his smile, she could detect a hint of concern in his eyes and she reached across to squeeze his arm, a silent “I’m fine” following the gesture. She turned back to see B’Elanna watching and offered her a smile. 

“We’re having another daughter,” Tom said softly. Kathryn glanced at him and her smile widened. He continued before she could say anything. “We know you’re Miral’s godmother, but we wanted to name our second daughter after you. She wouldn’t exist without you.”

“Oh. My…” Kathryn gasped, her hand covering her mouth. It had been surprising enough when B’Elanna had named her godmother to Miral, but to have their daughter named after her? She was honored, beyond honored. She had never assumed when she took the position of Captain on Voyager that she would leave the godmother of a Q and of a Klingon, as well as have another Klingon named after her. “Thank you,” she managed, tears forming in her eyes.

“We love you, Kathryn. Just think… Little Miral and Kathryn Paris.” B’Elanna leaned over to take Kathryn’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “We’re a family, even now. I just hope our Kathryn grows up to be…. as incredible as you.”

Kathryn wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, overwhelmed with emotions for a few moments. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close, kissing her head. There was silence for a few minutes while they processed the information, broken only by Miral’s soft snoring.

“Thank you, Tom… B’Elanna. It means a lot to me.” Kathryn offered them a watery smile and wiped at her eyes again. “I’m sorry… I was just.. surprised.” B’Elanna laughed softly and shot Tom and Chakotay a knowing look Kathryn didn’t catch. 

“You’re fine. Really.” Tom glanced around them and stretched, his head shaking a little. “It’s getting dark and we should probably get Miral and B’Elanna into bed. Neither of them are happy if they’re up too late.” He grinned at his wife and she smacked his arm.

“Of course. We won’t keep you up. Do stay in touch though,” Chakotay smiled, standing and gently helping B’Elanna to her feet. “Let us know when Kathryn is born or if you need someone to watch Miral.”

“Of course!” Tom laughed and they hugged once more before he lifted Miral up and led his wife off toward the Bridge. Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand and ld her in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Chakotay’s hand wrapped around his lover’s waist. It was only when he noticed how deep in thought she was that he spoke up, his voice soft. 

“What are you thinking about, love?” She stopped walking and he moved to look at her, gently tilting her face up. “What’s on your mind?”

She shook her head a bit and let out a sigh. “Tom and B’Elanna. Miral. Kathryn.” He furrowed his brow in concern and rested his hand on her hip. 

“What about them?” 

“A child named after me, a goddaughter. A family….” She sighed and shook her head a little, gently removing her lover’s hand from her waist so they could continue walking. “B’Elanna asked when our wedding would be.” She laughed softly and shrugged.

“Not just any family, hm?” Chakotay said nothing more on the walk home.

He remained resolutely silent as they sat curled up on the sofa, Chakotay’s arm around Kathryn’s waist while they sipped at their wine and Tchaikovsky played quietly in the background. They were both lost in their thoughts, though occasionally one hand would wander and explore.

“Would you want a family of your own?” he asked softly, lowering his wine and looking at the incredible woman beside him. “Our own children?”

“What?” She drew herself from her thoughts and shifted so she could look at him, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “Of course I do,” she sighed. “I’ve always wanted a child. I even told Q that….” She hesitated and looked down. “It’s not logical. Not for me, at least. Starfleet isn’t… the best occupation for a mother.”

“I disagree, Kathryn. I think you’re in a perfect position.” He offered her a reassuring smile and set his glass down and take her hand in his. “You may have to cut back on your days a bit, but I know Admiral Paris would have no problems doing that. We’re not on board Voyager anymore. We’re home and you can do what you want. We have room to maneuver.” He spoke softly, firmly, needing her to understand his thoughts. 

“Chakotay…”

“Understand, I’ll do whatever you want. I always have. But I want you to know that we have options now.”

“I want you to be happy too, Chakotay. You’ve gone with whatever I want for too long now. What do you want?” She swallowed and forced herself to keep looking at him, despite the fact that she felt vulnerable and worried he would decide to run out.

“I want you, Kathryn. I want you and a family. Children with that pale Irish skin and your hair.” He laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss her softly. “But mostly, I want you to be my wife.” Kathryn would deny it vehemently in every retelling of the events, but Chakotay swore she giggled.

“Is that a proposal?” She whispered. “If so, do it right. I want a real proposal.”

Chakotay smiled wider and slid off the couch to kneel in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. “I don’t have a ring,” he admitted, “but I’ll get one for you. If you agree, that is… Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?” 

Kathryn smiled widely and tugged him close to kiss him deeply, her answer lost in the fiery contact her touch left on his skin as she kissed him and ran her hands up his back. He returned the kiss with as much passion, a hand finding its way tangled into her hair and tugging gently.

“Yes!” she repeated for at least the third time, taking advantage of the brief moment when their lips were parted. “Yes, Chakotay. Yes, I’ll marry you.” She hummed quietly.

He lifted her up at that, hands wrapped firmly around her waist. She gasped and her legs instinctively went around his hips, heels digging into his back. He carried her into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed, immediately pushing her dress up to reveal her marvelous legs, black panties, and pale stomach. 

“There’s a welcome sight,” he grinned, gently tickling her side with one hand while the other tugged her dress up and off. 

Kathryn spread her legs a bit and Chakotay settled between them, his fingers teasing her through the fabric. She shivered and arched up a bit, soft gasps falling from her parted lips. He continued however, stroking her and teasing her while he sucked marks along her stomach. He finally gave in to her pleading and tossed the fabric aside to ease a finger in. He thrust it in and out a few time before he added a second, feeling her slick cover his fingers. He continued his ministrations until she cried out in ecstasy, immediately pulling away. 

He stripped as quickly as he could and returned to her side as she was coming down from her climax, settling above her and kissing her deeply. He managed a few murmurs of “I love you” as he pushed in, feeling her body clench around him. In the few weeks they had had a physical relationship together, he had become mesmerized by her body. He was stunned by how quickly she could get him off with just her hand or her mouth. This, though, was beyond incredible. 

He kept up a slow pace, wanting it to last, exchanging lazy kisses in between his rocking. It didn’t take long before he was picking up speed, rocking into her and drawing loud moans from her beautiful lips. His own sounds mimicked hers and before long, he was spurting into her as he stroked a second orgasm from her. They held each other through the aftershocks, arms wrapped around each other and limbs tangled together, both knowing there was nowhere they'd rather be. 

“Will that be our first child?” he asked softly as they settled under the blankets, Kathryn nestled against her fiancé’s chest. 

“Not yet,” she admitted softly, shifting to press her lips to the skin above his heart. “I’ve kept my implant maintained from Voyager.” She looked up at him, worried she would see rejection or hurt there. All she saw was love and understanding. 

“Will you remove it?” 

“After we talk about it,” she sighed, slipping an arm around his side to hold him close to her. “Once we’ve made a decision together, then we’ll see.” She heard Chakotay hum his agreement, but she was already starting to fall asleep.

“I love you, Kathryn Janeway, my wife to be. The possible mother of my children.” She smiled against Chakotay’s chest as she finally fell asleep, her dreams filled with golden skinned miniatures of Chakotay with her Irish hair.


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet Academy's graduation and Admiral Janeway's speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what a Starfleet graduation is like so if this is completely inaccurate, please forgive me. If it's not, then I'm just that good. Also, I'm terrible at writing speeches so I hope hers isn't too awful. 
> 
> The next chapters will have more vacation goodness and a surprise!

True to his word, Chakotay presented Kathryn with a beautiful ring when she arrived home from Starfleet Headquarters the following day. It contained a small stone from the Delta Quadrant that looked like it contained a small galaxy within itself. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand before he kissed her lips, marveling in the taste that seemed perfectly unique to his Kathryn Janeway. They lounged in bed the rest of the evening, Kathryn’s head on his chest while he worked on finishing up his grading. After the ceremony, they would transport to a beachside cottage in the Caribbean for two weeks; they considered it their honeymoon before the wedding. Kathryn had insisted they remain on Earth, a part of her still unwilling to leave their beautiful home planet. Chakotay had agreed without a thought. 

At some point, they both fell asleep and woke late the morning of the ceremony, tangled in each other’s arms with padds scattered around them. Kathryn shifted and stretched, her legs knocking a few of the devices onto the floor. The clattering woke her further and she sighed, rubbing at her eyes before pausing to admire the ring. She still wasn’t used to the sight on her finger, but she loved it. She rolled closer and kissed her fiancee’s jaw, quietly humming for him to wake.

“Good morning, handsome,” she whispered, her eyes focused on his face. She reached up to trace his tattoo, her other hand rubbing his shoulder. “If you wake up, I’ll make you breakfast.” She smiled as his dark eyes finally blinked open and focused on her. 

He shifted and knocked even more padds to the floor, causing the professor to groan softly. He shifted to wrap both arms around the woman next to him, kissing her forehead ad head. 

“I take it I didn’t finish grading,” he sighed softly, rubbing at his eyes before he kissed her softly and sat up. She followed him and leaned over to pick some of them off the floor.

“Not quite,” she answered, stifling a yawn. “You have plenty of time. We have all day before the ceremony.” She leaned against him and although she was awake, she looked far from ready to actually move from the bed. Chakotay completely understood. “I do, however, have a few errands I need to run today,” she sighed, tugging her fingers through her hair and shaking her head a little. “Shouldn’t take me too long. I have to be back here by… 1700 hours to get ready, anyway.”

“Your errands are going to take six hours?” Chakotay sounded a little skeptical, but he already had a padd in his hand and was halfheartedly reading it. 

“They shouldn’t. Hopefully they won’t take more than two. I’d like to come back and relax with you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling gently. “I did promise you breakfast. I’ll get started on that.” She stood and stretched, her nightgown falling to cover her backside and legs. Chakotay admired the sight as she left the bedroom. 

She walked out into the kitchen and glanced around, pausing to admire the beautiful sight outside the window. It was so completely different from the sight of Voyager that she still wasn’t used to it, even after almost four years. Besides that, it was still different from the view of her house in Indiana with her family. She waited a moment longer before she managed to replicate two unburnt plates of french toast. She carried those into the bedroom and left them on the bed without a word before returning for her cup of coffee and a glass of milk for her fiance. She carried those into the bedroom and settled back on the bed, smiling at Chakotay’s food which was almost half gone.

“Hungry?” she teased as she handed him his milk and took a bite of the french toast. “Mhmm, not bad. Not burnt either.” She leaned against him, balancing her plate on her leg while she took a gulp of hot coffee. 

“You know, I think I’ll ban coffee from our vacation.” Chakotay laughed at the horrified look that crossed her face. “My hope is that you’ll get enough sleep you won’t need to rely on the caffeine to keep you awake.” She huffed and tried to retort but he cut her off. “At least limit it? For me?”

“Maybe I just like the taste,” she finally sighed, but she knew he was partially right, “but I’ll try to limit it while we’re away. I’ll make this my only cup today.” She just hoped water and a possible glass of wine later would be enough to get her through the day. “I love you.” 

She watched as he ate and graded, absentmindedly eating her own food. When she finished, she left him in peace to clean up and climb into the shower. Within half an hour, she was dressed and kissing him softly. He looked up from his padd and smiled, setting it aside to join the growing finished pile to his right. 

“Be safe. I love you,” he murmured. 

“Of course. I’ll be home shortly.”

He watched her leave once more before returning to his work, hoping he would be able to finish before they left. Kathryn sighed softly as she tugged her coat on over her loose shirt and pants. She made her way to the teleport platform before transporting to Starfleet Medical—straight to the Doctor’s office. The first thing she registered was the look of surprise on his familiar face, before it morphed into a welcoming smile.

“Admiral! What a surprise!” He hugged her and smiled wider as he stepped back and gestured to a chair. He sat behind his desk and leaned forward, his hands folding on the top.

“Hardly a surprise, Doctor, I had an appointment.” She raised an eyebrow as she took the offered seat, crossing one leg over the other as she watched him.

“Of course, but I find it hard to believe you would not only willingly make an appointment, but willingly show up for it as well? Did Professor Chakotay withhold coffee from your replicator?” She rolled her eyes and the Doctor laughed, shaking his head a little. “Nonetheless, Admiral, I am happy to see you. What can I do for you?

Kathryn hesitated a moment before she cleared her throat. “A few things,” she finally answered, glancing down at her lap briefly. “Firstly, I’d like my yearly checkup. I know I’m late for my previous one and we might as well get it over with before Admiral Paris forces me to. Secondly, I’d like my implant removed.” She stopped herself from explaining; the Doctor would know exactly why. She was grateful when the Doctor withheld any remark. They may be friends, but he knew where the line of professionalism was.

“You’d like this all done today?” Kathryn nodded and took a deep breath. The Doctor reached over and rested his hand on hers, offering a reassuring squeeze. “Of course, Admiral. You will need to take it easy for a few days after the surgery. Your speech will be fine, but limit your physical activity for at least 24 hours.” She smiled a little and nodded, taking another deep breath. 

“Of course, yes. I can do that. Seems everyone is under the impression I need to take it easy for some time.” She laughed a little and slid forward on the chair. “Let’s get started then.

She teleported back to her apartment complex a few hours later, a few bags slung over his arms. There was a small stitch in her side that was easily ignorable as long as she didn’t bend or twist too much. She was incredibly grateful for the Doctor, especially after he had given her a clean bill of health as well as the news that she was somehow still capable of carrying a child to term. It was nearing 1500 hours when she finally walked into the apartment, finding it completely silent. She carried the bags into the bedroom and set them on the bed, finding a handwritten note on her pillow. _Ran to the Academy. I’ll be home soon. Love you._ She sighed and set it on the nightstand, wrinkling her nose a bit. There went the few hours she had with her fiancé. 

She pulled a bundle of wild real flowers from the bag and replicated a vase and some water before she set them on the table, smiling at how they brightened the area. She returned to the bedroom and tugged a thick black robe from the second bag, shaking her head a little. Formal Starfleet uniforms and the dreaded Academy graduation robes. Thick black material that she hated as much now as she had when she was a Cadet. She set them aside and ran her fingers through her hair, deciding to soak in the bath until she either had to get ready or Chakotay returned.

She filled the tub with hot water and slid in, her eyes closing as she rested her hands in her lap. She certainly wasn’t tired, but it felt relaxing to feel the warm body relieve the tension that had settled in her bones, especially from where the Doctor had removed her implant. Barely half an hour later, just as the water was growing cold, she heard the bedroom doors slide open. Chakotay’s dark head poked through the bathroom doorway a few seconds later.

“How long have you been home?”

“Welcome home and love you too,” she mumbled, blinking her eyes open and glancing over at him. “A little over half an hour, I think. Had to pick up my robe from Admiral Paris.” She took a deep breath and stood, allowing the water to drain as she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her waist.

“Hmmm. Good, hungry?” He smiled and grabbed another towel, reaching over to gently dry out her hair. He kissed her shoulders when he was done and she tilted her head to kiss him softly.

“It’s definitely past lunch time. Might as well eat now and then we can eat when we get to the beach house.” Chakotay hummed his agreement into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her so he could tangle their fingers together. “I love you, Kathryn.”

She hummed back and they stood there for a few minutes until she began shivering from the temperature change. He wrapped his arms tighter for a moment before he turned around and picked her up, eliciting a gasp from her. Her outcries had stopped after the fourth time he had done it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he carried her into the bedroom and curled up with her on the bed.

“Think we have time before the ceremony?” he grinned, pressing up against her thigh. She shifted slightly and bit her lip as she watched his face.

“We really don’t,” she sighed, kissing him softly. She knew they had time—more than enough time, really, but she wasn’t ready to tell Chakotay she had had her implant removed. “I’m sure students will want to say goodbye to you beforehand and I have a feeling I’ll have a number of Admirals and professors searching for me.”

Chakotay sighed softly and reached up to caress her face. Her towel had fallen aside to reveal most of her front, but neither of them seemed to notice. They watched each other for a few moments, occasionally exchanging chaste kisses before he nodded and pulled away.

“Tonight then,” he promised, pausing to kiss her deeply. Kathryn smiled and returned the kiss before she stood as well, allowing her towel to remain on the bed. 

She stretched and shook her head to feel her hair settle around her as she crossed to the closet and pulled out her formal uniform. She set it on the bed before tugging on panties and a bra. She eased into the pants and long red shirt before adding the four bronze pips and the bracket around them. She straightened everything in the mirror before fighting her hair up into a pristine bun. She cleared her throat and turned around to find Chakotay facing her in an identical uniform, minus the bracket around his four pips. 

“Sometimes I forget you were promoted to Captain since you insist on going by Professor,” she murmured as she ran her fingers down the course fabric. He smiled and caught her hand between both of his, squeezing gently. 

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her gently. 

“I love you too, Chakotay.” She pulled away and adjusted her engagement ring before smoothing out her uniform. She grabbed the black robe and slipped it on, grimacing at how it weighed her down and nearly reached the floor.

She grabbed her boots and sat beside Chakotay on the bed to tug them on and then they were both ready to go. He offered his hand and together—dressed identically—they made their way to Starfleet Academy. 

Chairs were set up on the large, green lawn all facing a grandiose stage covered from head to toe in Starfleet and Federation logos. Many people were already gathered, including large crowds of nervous and excited Cadets. Colored gowns indicated their section over their own formal uniforms. Kathryn smiled pleasantly as she and Chakotay approached, reminiscing about when she had stood there so many years ago. She glanced at Chakotay and he looked at her, offering a small smile. It didn’t take them long to get separated, Chakotay bustled off by coworkers and students alike. Admiral Paris offered Kathryn his arm and she smiled as she took it, following him across to where the rest of the speakers were seated, including the Federation President himself. 

“Admiral Janeway! A pleasure to see you.” Kathryn smiled and nodded, blushing a little as he kissed her hand and smiled.

“And you. How is the family?” The President laughed and nodded but was called away by another Admiral before he got the chance to answer. 

Kathryn shook her head but kept a pleasant smile as she followed Admiral Paris to their seats a few chairs down—on the stage facing the rows of chairs the Cadets would soon fill. As the sun sank lower, the seats behind them began to fill with the head professors. She felt a tap on her shoulder ever few minutes and would look back to see an old professor or friend who smiled and engaged in a few seconds of small talk. At one point, Chakotay walked by and took a seat directly behind her. Her smile brightened a bit.

Loud orchestral music suddenly filled the area and the Cadets filed into their seats, solemn and silent save for the music. Kathryn shifted carefully in her seat, her hands resting lightly in her lap as she murmured continuously that she was glad it wasn’t burning up outside. Even in cool temperatures, the formal uniform and robe made it stifling. It felt like it took forever for the Cadets to fill the seats but it finally happened and the Starfleet Academy President stood to address the crowd.

Kathryn listened closely to what was said, but she focused on the faces of the Cadets beneath her. Young Vulcans, humans, Klingons alike all eager to begin their careers with Starfleet. She knew that a large majority of them wouldn’t make it out in space but would settle for command, science, and engineer positions on a planet somewhere. Some of them, however, would make up the next generation of exploring Captains. She smiled a little and took a deep breath when her time came up. 

She rose and approached the podium, realizing she didn’t tower over it as much as the other speakers had, but deciding to ignore it. She cleared her throat and continued watching the Cadets, her smile fading a bit as she focused.

“It’s over,” she finally began. “All those years of training and studying are finally done.” She laughed softly and heard a few laughs from the Cadets. “Or so you hope. You never really stop learning and studying. Not in our profession, at least. There’s always something new to learn and you should make it your goal to do that. For now, though, revel in that fact that you’ve completed this step. I congratulate you on that fact. After tonight, you won’t be Cadets anymore. You’ll be aspiring crewmen and women, boldly going on your way to becoming Ensigns and Lieutenants and even Captains and Admirals.” She shrugged a bit and her smile returned. “I remember when I was sitting where you are. Excited that Starfleet Academy days are over. Maybe a little nervous about that fact, about what space holds. I can tell you that when I sat down there, I never considered the fact that I would be standing up here after spending seven years in the Delta Quadrant.” She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the rise of rumble as the crowd began speaking. They quieted immediately when she continued. “It just goes to show that sometimes the impossible does happen and the only one who limits what you can do is yourself-“ And possibly the Borg, she added silently. “You will travel the universe and see things you never knew existed. You’ll face warp core breaches and shifts where absolutely nothing happens. And you’ll love every minute of it. Again congratulations, Cadets, and thank you.”

She nodded her head and returned to her seat, momentarily amazed at the roar of clapping that followed her speech. She blushed a bit and settled into her seat as Admiral Paris offered her a wide smile. She laughed quietly and shook her head a bit.

“Good job, Katie. Brilliant as always.” He watched her for a moment until two professors started the long list of names and they turned their attention to watch the Cadets accept their diplomas. 

The ceremony lasted another few hours due to the amount of names. The Federation President sent their final well-wishing before he declared them officially graduated from Cadet to Crewmen. Another roar followed his words and then the crowds dispersed, the new Crewmen searching out friends and family. Kathryn hesitated a moment before she turned, accepting a hug from Admiral Paris. He hugged her tightly and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“Everything is prepared for your departure. I would suggest leaving now before you get caught in the crowd.” He pulled away and immediately turned to another Admiral, leaving Kathryn to glance at Chakotay.

He was staring at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded to his unasked question, easily squeezing between the chairs to join his side. He offered his arm and she took it before they glanced out at the massive crowd. She sighed softly and glanced back up to him.

“Let’s get out of here. Our job is done for now.” She smiled at his words and nodded, allowing him to lead her off the back of the stage and toward a transporter Admiral Paris had set aside for them.

The reached it and a few minutes later stepped into the warm Caribbean night. They had left their robes at the transporter for the Admiral, but she found even their uniforms to be too warm. Chakotay glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow at his devious smile.

“We agreed this is to be our honeymoon, correct? Even though we’re not technically married?” he asked softly, moving a little closer so he could kiss her head in front of the tight bun. 

“That is what we agreed,” she answered hesitantly. He hummed and picked her up without another word, taking long strides toward the cozy bungalow right by the water’s edge.

Kathryn laughed and held tightly to him as he carried her over the threshold, pausing just inside to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss and loosely swung her legs, managing to pry her boots off. She let them drop by the door and rested her head against his chest as he continued through the small house to the back bedroom. He settled her on brightly colored sheets before he tugged his shirt off. She did the same, stripping all the way down to her bra before the Doctor’s warning echoed in her mind. She sighed softly as she laid back, causing Chakotay to give her a worried look.

“Kathryn?” he asked softly, sliding onto the bed beside her and resting his hand on her stomach. “What is it?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured, rolling onto her side so she could face him. She kissed him softly and took a deep breath. “I had the Doctor remove my implant while I was out. I’m supposed to stay away from physical activity for at least 24 hours.”

For some reason, she expected to see concern or anger or something negative flash across her fiancé’s face. She saw none of that and was shocked to see happiness and surprise instead.

“Does that mean… You’re ready for children?” he breathed out, reaching up to gently cup her cheek. She smiled a little and nodded.

“At least a child. He didn’t say how much longer I’ll be fertile, but I at least am for now.” She was shocked by the gentleness of his kiss, but she returned it eagerly, her arm winding around so she could dig his nails into her back. “I love you, Chakotay. I want a family with you.”

“I love you, Kathryn. And if waiting a night means we’ll have a child, then I’ll wait. We can rest tonight instead. A relaxing night and then we can go swimming tomorrow?”

Kathryn smiled and they rested their heads together, eyes fluttering shut. They remained like that for several minutes, awake but content to be in the other’s arms. Soon, however, she started shifting around and grumbling softly.

“If we’re going to stay here, can we at least finish undress. These uniforms are hot as hell.” Chakotay laughed and stood up, allowing Kathryn the space to tug her uniform off. “God, that’s better,” she sighed as she settled back against the sheets in only her bra and panties. 

Chakotay stripped down to nothing and settled beside her, drawing her close. They remained on top of the blankets and he hummed softly, amazed when Kathryn fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes. He knew she needed it and he soon joined her, his heart beaming at her news. They would have a family before long.


	6. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay and Kathryn's marvelous, pre-wedding honeymoon. Okay, yes. It's mostly sex. You caught me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly sex. I mean, isn't that what a honeymoon is. I'll probably throw some stress in at some point in the upcoming chapters. There will probably be one more chapter before the wedding, though. Maybe two, depending on how the writing goes.

Kathryn woke early the following morning, stretching and feeling far more rested than she could ever remember feeling. She stretched and slipped from the bed, silently making her way to the kitchen where the sun was just beginning to peak over the ocean in the distance. She smiled and gulped down a cup of coffee before returning to the bedroom where their bags were waiting. She unzipped hers and pulled out the simple one-piece swimsuit, easily slipping into it. A light swim certainly would fall under no physical activity, right? She braided her hair down her back and grabbed a towel from the bathroom before she lazily made her way down to the beach. The Doctor’s warning got the better of her and she reluctantly remained at the ocean’s edge, settled in the sand with the water lapping at her feet and lower legs. It was just cool enough to still be enjoyable and she zoned out in the early morning sun. 

Not long later, she heard the sound of footsteps on sand behind her and turned around to see a shirtless Chakotay striding toward her. He carried a covered plate in one hand and a towel in the other, but it was the brightly floral swimming trunks that caught her attention. She laughed and held her arms out to him, smiling as he bent down to kiss her softly.

“How long have you been here?” he asked as he settled next to her, making sure to toss his towel up and away fro the probing water. She shrugged and eyed the still covered plate. “Toast. I figured you would be hungry.”

“Not very long,” she shrugged again and peeled the foil off to grab a slice of toast, eagerly biting into it. “I woke up and it seemed too nice to go to sleep again. I was going to swim but…” She leaned back on one arm, quickly finishing off her toast and grabbing a second slice.

Spirits! The Doctor would be proud of you listening to his orders,” he teased, nudging her as she finished off the second slice. He bit into his first and shivered as the water touched his feet for the first time. They lapsed into an easy silence as they ate their breakfast, the sound of the ocean filling the space their silence made. 

They spent the first day lounging by the ocean. Occasionally, they would venture indoors when they got too hot, constantly tangled in each other’s arms. They found it difficult to stop the wandering hands, but somehow managed, contenting themselves with gentle touches and kisses. 

The second day, Chakotay woke his wife-to-be. They had gone a little past the 24 hours just to be safe and he couldn’t wait a minute longer. She was spread out on her back, tank top riding up to expose her flat stomach. Her hair was loosely wrapped around an arm which was stretched out toward where Chakotay had been resting a few moments before. She looked so relaxed and so peaceful and he took a moment to appreciate it. She was so beautiful and all his. He bent down and kissed her bare stomach, his hands pushing the fabric up until he could feel the skin of her breasts under his hands. He heard her groan softly as he kissed her her stomach until he reached the top of her cotton panties. He wondered if she had forgotten bottoms because she knew what would happen this morning, or if she was just warm. Either way, he hummed as he stroked her through the cotton, eliciting more soft groans from her. She shifted, her legs spreading open a bit more as she remained stubbornly asleep. Chakotay grinned as he eased her panties off and settled between her legs, gently nudging them open a little. She was all his and he wasn’t sure how he wanted to proceed. He licked his lips and kissed her stomach again as he made up his mind, trailing butterfly kisses down and across to her creamy thighs. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear him. “My beautiful Kathryn.” He shifted so he could bend down, tensing his tongue as he poked it at her opening. His fingers held her open, his thumb rubbing across her sensitive nub. He heard her moan above him and shift closer, causing him to chuckle softly as he slowly inserted his tongue. “All mine,” he added as he withdrew his tongue.

He immediately slipped a finger inside, stroking her inside and out and watching as she started to wake up. He was hardening in his boxers, but he wanted nothing more than to focus on his fiancé at the moment, making sure she had one of the best morning she could remember. He added a second finger and sped up his little thrusts, watching as Kathryn became more aware of what was going on and began eagerly pushing bag. He bent to flick his tongue over the nub and it only took a few swipes before she woke with a moan, body clenching and spasming around his fingers. He kept going, wringing a second orgasm from her just as the aftershocks from the first faded. She was wide awake now, fully aware of Chakotay’s hardening problem pressing against her thigh. 

“Roll over,” she rasped, feeling sated from waking so wonderfully. She pushed herself up as Chakotay rolled over, wiping his fingers off on the sheets. “‘I love you,” she hummed, her blue eyes scanning him inch by inch as she stroked him slowly. 

She leaned up to kiss him deeply—enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue—before she bent down and took him into her mouth. He gasped and lightly tanged his fingers in her hair, groaning again as he took him deeper into her mouth. She set up a steady pace, bobbing her head and sucking as he stroked her fingers along his thigh. She could feel him tensing up and continued until she pushed him over the edge, swallowing down his release. She crawled up a little and settled with her head on his chest, their hands tangling together at their sides. 

“I love you,” he panted, his free hand rubbing along her spine. She shivered and pushed closer, her tank top still bundled up around her chest. She didn’t seem to notice. 

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes closing. With a sated smile on her face, she drifted back off to sleep with Chakotay not far behind her. 

It was hunger that woke them the second time in early afternoon. Chakotay shifted and hugged Kathryn closer when he heard her stomach rumble loudly. He smiled and yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, smiling down at his waking lover, fiancé, wife-to-be. She smiled up at him and stretched, her hair tumbling aside as she sat up. She rubbed her hands through it and yawned, beaming happily at Chakotay. He had never seen anything prettier and he couldn’t remember ever seeing her this happy. She blushed at his continued staring and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

“Make me lunch?” She seemed so innocent and Chakotay knew it was all an act. If Kathryn Janeway wasn’t the most devious woman in all of the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrant, then he didn’t know who was. 

“Of course, hon. You going to shower?” She nodded and stood up, immediately tossing her tank top aside. Her hair fell down and covered most of her back, but he had a plain few of her thin hips and backside. He watched her slink her way into the bathroom before he got up, wandering toward the kitchen.

He pulled out the ingredients for sandwiches, making two ham and cheese and two grilled cheeses. He had just settled the food on plates with glasses of iced tea when he heard the shower turn off. He carried everything to the table and a few moments later, Kathryn walked out in one of his long shirts. Her hair was thrown up in a haphazard bun and she looked completely relaxed. He smiled at her and gestured to the table where she took a seat beside him. He took her hand and kissed the soft skin before he set in on his food.

“Did you have plans for today?” she asked after she swallowed a mouthful of her sandwich. 

“Do I ever have plans, Kathryn?” She shook her head and he smiled, his dimples showing for several moments. “I figured we would eat and see where the day took us. We haven’t swam in the ocean yet. There’s the boat we can use as well. There’s plenty for us to do.”

After Kathryn finished eating—slower eater than she was—Chakotay gathered up their dishes and placed them in the sink. Given the seclusion of their island, they had decided that perhaps a swim sans clothing would be nice. They made their way down to the water hand in hand, Chakotay struggling to keep his hands off of the woman next to her. She couldn’t help but glance around them as she stripped her shirt off and tossed it aside. She kissed Chakotay softly and then took off for the water, reaching it just as Chakotay processed what had happened. He stripped and sprinted after her—his long legs caused him to catch up to her easily, taking her in his arms as they swam toward deeper water. He felt seaweed tangle around his ankle and kicked it aside as he held her against his chest. She laughed and went under the water as a wave it, rising above spluttering a few moments later.

“Chakotay! A warning would have been nice!” He merely grinned at her and rode the next wave, his body bouncing gently in the water. 

“You should pay more attention then!”

“I can’t. You’re too distracting.” He could reach the ocean floor easily but could tell she was struggling with the way her arms and legs were constantly moving. 

“Would you like to move closer to the shore?” She raised an eyebrow and swam over to him, pausing to wipe water away from her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then her arms around his neck, her eyes rolling in response.

“Not when I’ve got you here.” She kissed his shoulder and then up to his jaw, her fingers absently rubbing salty water into the nape of his neck. She tightened her legs a little and he felt his body starting to react to her touch. 

“How would you like to tell our child,” he groaned softly as a wave bounced them and he held her closer, “that they were conceived in the ocean?” He kissed her, gently nipping at her lower lip.

“I wasn’t planning on telling him or her where they were conceived,” she managed to reply, groaning into his kiss as she returned it eagerly. 

As the next wave hit them, Chakotay pushed into Kathryn, feeling her clench around him. She adjusted her hold on his body, her legs tightening to hold him to her. Neither had the best position to thrust, but they weren’t deterred. He used the rocking of the waves to push into her, their kissing continuing to mute their gasps and moans. 

“I’ve never… had sex in salt water,” she admitted, her head falling back. He took the opportunity to kiss along her neck, leaving dark marks in his wake.

“Never?” he gasped in response. “Glad to be your first…” She suddenly clenched around him and his breathing hitched at the added pleasure. “Spirits!” 

She repeated the action and when combined with the waves growing stronger, Chakotay found himself spilling inside her within a few minutes. She shuddered around him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms loosening a bit around his neck.

“I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you, my darling.” He wrapped his arms tighter to make sure she didn’t float away and somehow managed to swim a little closer to the shore where he could stand easier. “Oh, my darling captain. My darling Kathryn.”

It took them a few moments to gather themselves enough to leave the clutches of the ocean. Chakotay gathered their clothes and led the way back to their little house, Kathryn picking her way along behind him. She looked so tired and sated and Chakotay couldn’t help but smile at his petite love. 

The first thing that greeted them when they entered the house was an abundance of flowers. Chakotay’s eyebrow shot up in surprise and Kathryn raised her hand to her head. She shook her head a little and looked apologetically at her fiancee, her eyes instantly spotting the green card propped against the coffee maker. She crossed over to it and scanned the contents before reading it out loud.

“Congratulations are in order for Captain Kathy Janeway and Commander Chuckles! A few congratulations, actually. Q Junior insisted on these flowers, but your real wedding present will be waiting for you at home.. Look forward to it! Oh, and who’s going to take which name? Chakotay Janeway? Kathryn Chakotay? Have you thought about it? Love, Q,” she read, groaning internally. “What kind of present can we expect from Q?”

It took Chakotay a moment to respond. “Chuckles?” Now it was Kathryn’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “And what did he mean by a few congratulations?” She shrugged and set the card aside as she grabbed a flower. She took a deep breath of the scent and smiled.

“I have no idea, Chakotay. Why don’t we just enjoy the flowers and the rest of our honeymoon. Q’s present will be waiting for us when we leave.” She returned the flower to the vase and shivered—the air in the house was certainly chilly on her bare and damp body. 

“Do you need another shower after our ocean endeavor?” he teased, leaning over to kiss her after deciding she was right about Q. 

“Of course I do. The salt is terrible for my hair,” she laughed, returning the kiss as she tugged him close. “Perhaps a shower and then a movie. Something quiet? I think we’re getting too old to have sex multiple times a day.” 

Chakotay shook his head and led her toward the bathroom, a movie already picked out in his mind. “Oh, never,” he hummed. “I’m sure I can always squeeze one more out of you!”


	7. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the couple's marvelous honeymoon.

Kathryn woke early on their last day in the Caribbean, tangled in the blankets and her fiancee’s arms. It was still relatively dark in the room and she yawned as she tugged the light blanket closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she couldn’t fall back to sleep. She sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes, staying curled up beside Chakotay for as long as she could. Nearly an hour passed before she felt the urge to get up and move around. She carefully slid out from his arms and stopped in the bathroom and wash her face before she went out to the dimly lit kitchen. She brewed a cup of coffee and curled up in the window seat overlooking the ocean, content to watch the sun rise. She nursed her cup, taking a sip every now and then. 

Q’s card caught her attention after a few minutes, the bright green standing out against the brown table. She set her cup aside and got up to grab it, scanning over the words she nearly had memorized by now. Which name would they take? Somehow, she couldn’t see Chakotay taking her name and she certainly wouldn’t take his. Could they just not exchange names? Would he be offended by that? She wrinkled her nose and set it down before returning to window, feeling her carefree morning fly away as her thoughts ran rampant. She suspected what Q meant by multiple congratulations; what could an omnipotent being possibly know that she didn’t that would require congratulations.

She finished off her coffee and rinsed out the mug, licking the last drop off her lips as she stretched and rubbed at her neck. She felt hands join hers and then gently start massaging, warm lips soon pressing against her bare shoulder. She leaned back into Chakotay’s touch, a soft groan slipping from her lips.

“I could hear your mind working from the bedroom,” he murmured, resting his head on top of yours. “Spirits, I could feel your tension from there too.” He continued his massage and although she couldn’t see his face, she suspected she would see his never-ending concern. “What’s on your mind so early?”

She didn’t reply for a few moments, her head lolled back and her eyes closed. It felt fantastic to have his hands anywhere on her and a massage when her muscles were tense was just about the best feeling she could think of at the moment. She took the time to gather her thoughts and another groan slipped from her lips.

“About returning to San Francisco,” she answered softly, turning her head a bit to glance back at him. He smiled and kissed her softly, knowing it was more than that but unwilling to push her into confessing. “It’s been wonderful here, but we have to go back. Starfleet needs us and Tom and B’Elanna need us.” She wrinkled her nose and turned around so she could look up at him. 

With the early morning light reflecting off her pale Irish skin and her reddish, Chakotay thought she was absolutely stunning. He kissed her lips again, his hand moving to cup her face as he stroked his thumb across her cheek. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too, Chakotay.”

“It’s going to be okay, Kathryn. We’ll figure everything out and I wouldn’t worry about Q’s surprise. We can always track down Captain Picard if we need to for advice.” She smiled and laughed softly, her hands resting on his chest. 

“We’ll be fine,” she repeated. “I forgot to mention that the Paris family invited us over for lunch today if we’ll be back by then. B’Elanna said not to rush and we can always reschedule if we’re still away.” Chakotay raised an eyebrow and pecked her lips once more. “I believe she mentioned something about some other crewmen being there.” 

“It would be nice to see Harry and Tuvok and the Wildman’s.” Chakotay smiled, his dimples flashing for a few moments. “Alright. Let’s get dressed and packed up. We’ll have time to shower in our own home and change before we meet everyone.” 

Kathryn kissed his jaw and pulled away, absently tugging on her pajama top as she returned to the bedroom. Chakotay watched her go, a devious smile remaining on his lips. He wouldn’t mention he knew about the lunch already. He also wouldn’t mention that Tuvok and the others were in town for their wedding. Kathryn had wanted a small family affair—the Voyager crew was their family and he knew it would be a welcome surprise. He kept his mouth shut as he followed her to the bedroom, distracted by the sight of her pale body as she changed into a loose green dress and began brushing her hair.

Within the hour, Chakotay and Kathryn had transported back home and dropped their bags just inside the door. She immediately missed the tropical warmth, but it was nice to have the familiar San Francisco coastline out her window. She leaned against Chakotay and he wrapped his arms around her, rocking from side to side. They said nothing, just enjoying the other’s company in the familiarity of their own home. It took Kathryn a few moments to pull away and run her fingers through her loose hair. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, his hand still resting on her hip. She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath.

“This is it,” she replied after a moment. “It’s Sunday morning. In a week, we’ll be married and we’ll be starting a family and we have to fit work in somewhere…” She laughed a little and shook her head. “A lot is going to change, Chakotay.” 

He tugged her close again and kissed her firmly, his other hand wrapping around her to hold her close. She didn’t respond at first and then slowly melted into him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck to keep his head dipped down.

“Change for the better,” he whispered. “We’re making lives for ourselves. We’re staking our claim on Earth again.” She smiled at that and let out a slightly shaky breath. 

“It’s just… It overwhelmed me.” He smiled and nodded his understanding as he reluctantly let go of her again. 

“We’ll take it a day at a time. Lunch today, wedding plans mingled between work this week. Come Saturday, we’ll have a marvelous wedding and we’ll return to work on Monday.” She smiled at how simple he made it seem and nodded. “Before lunch, however, I’d love to make spectacular love to my fiancé.” 

Kathryn blushed and looked down briefly, the flush giving a healthy coloring to her cheeks. They had spent a fair amount of time in the sun the past two weeks, but she was somehow still as pale as she had been before. He didn’t understand how it was possible. Chakotay watched her for a moment longer before he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. He hummed as he lowered her onto the bed and settled between her legs.

“Since I didn’t carry you over our house’s threshold, we’ll have to settle for the bedroom threshold,” he chuckled, kissing her stomach through her dress. She ran her fingers through his short hair and rolled her eyes.

“We’re hardly married yet. Calm yourself.” Even as she said the words, she rocked her hips up and grinned at his audible gasp. 

“I can’t when you do that,” he managed, rocking back against her and inching her dress up. 

“Don’t tease,” she murmured, blue eyes watching him closely underneath dark lashes. He stopped moving her dress and simply stared at her, grinning as she started shifting around. He pinned her down and she started struggling harder, pushing against his chest until he kissed her deeply. 

She grunted into the kiss and shifted around more, though not fighting against him this time. She wrinkled her nose and winced, her hand gently rubbing his shoulder. He broke their kiss after a moment and looked at her in concern.

“What is it?” He was a bit breathless, but concerned nevertheless. He sat up a bit and allowed Kathryn to roll over, revealing a set of ancient-looking golden keys. He picked them up and examined them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What are these?”

“Must have been on the bed when we came in.” Kathryn sat up and leaned close to look at the keys, her brow furrowed as well. Somehow, their mood was forgotten in their curiosity about the keys. The quiet shift of the carpet behind them stole their attention and they looked up to see a grinning Q.

“Oh, dear me! Have I interrupted the consummation process? Good thing Chuckles can get it up pretty quickly, hm?” Both Chakotay and Kathryn flushed and the keys fell to the bed as she tried to adjust her dress to attempt to look modest.

“Can we help you?” Chakotay quickly pushed his embarrassment down, focusing on getting Q out of their room as quickly as possible.

“I want to help Kathy, here! Those keys are for my wedding present! I know, I know. It’s traditional to give the present at the actual wedding, but it was just so hard to wait, you know?” Q shrugged and looked around the room. “I tried to expand this puny apartment—you’re going to need more room, after all—and it just didn’t work. Your bi-pedal neighbors were quite horrified when I broke down that wall,” he waved vaguely to the wall behind him and then continued on immediately. “Since this building won’t do, I decided to find you another one!” Now he pointed to the keys sitting between the couple. “I won’t give you the address until your wedding day, but it’ll give you the room you need.” He winked at Kathryn and disappeared without another word, leaving a single piece of fabric on the floor where he had been standing.

Neither person noticed the fabric, focusing in on each other in Q’s wake. They sat in a dumbfounded silence for a few minutes, each trying to work through what Q had meant. Finally, Kathryn stretched out on the bed and rested her hands on her stomach.

“You don’t really think he got us a house, do you?” she asked, her eyes sliding closed. She felt Chakotay settle next to her, reaching over to tangle their fingers together. 

“It would seem so,” he hummed, glancing at her. “Either way, we’ll find out soon. We don’t have to take it, you know.”

Kathryn huffed. “Knowing Q, he would vaporize this building and we wouldn’t have a choice.” Chakotay hummed his agreement and squeezed her hand. “We’ll figure it out when that gets here.” She rolled onto her side, fully prepared to continue their previous activities, but he still had a pensive look on his face.

“That’s the second comment Q has made,” he said slowly. “First that multiple congratulations were in order and second that we’d need more space.” He rolled to his side to face her, mildly surprised to she her already watching him. “You don’t think…”

Kathryn wouldn’t admit that her thoughts had wandered the same way, that for once she hoped Q was right. She wouldn’t admit that to her fiancee, though, not until she had definite medical proof. 

“Q will say anything….” she responded elusively. She certainly couldn’t say that he didn’t know everything. “It doesn’t make it true.” She shrugged and sat up, shaking her head a little. “I’m going to shower so we can head over to Tom and B’Elanna’s.”

“I’ll join you. Mind finishing what we started?” He grinned and Kathryn couldn’t help but mimic him, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

“Never,” she whispered, rising from the bed. 

She had her dress stripped off within moments as Chakotay moved into the bathroom to turn the water on. As she moved to follow him, the soft pink fabric on the floor caught her eye. She bent to pick it up, brow furrowed as her fingers rubbed the soft fabric. It was a single sock, far too small to be one of hers. Embroidered on the sock was one word in an elegant script: Congratulations! She brushed her fingers over the stitching, her breath catching in her throat. Make that three mentions, she sighed to herself. Surely not even Q would be cruel enough to mention it thrice without it being true. She could only hope… 

She tucked the sock into her dresser drawer and made a mental note to contact the Doctor at some point in the upcoming week. Mental note aside, she made her way into the bathroom to see Chakotay slowly stroking himself underneath the steaming water. She grinned and climbed after him, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Couldn’t wait?” she hummed, her hands rubbing over his sides to his stomach and then down to his hips. One hand worked its way over to his cock, stroking along with him.

Chakotay groaned in response, bracing himself against the wall of the shower while he rocked into her hand. She pressed up against him, her free hand rubbing his hip while she continued stroking. She wished she were taller so she could rub against her lover and a soft whimper escaped her when she couldn’t find any source of stimulation. He groaned and took her hand in his, squeezing it as he turned around to face her. He captured her lips in a gentle, probing kiss as his hands lifted her up. He pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he eased into her, pausing to let her adjust and to catch his breath.

“Spirits, Kathryn,” he gasped out, his eyes fluttering as he ran his hand up her stomach to flick at one nipple and then the other. She gasped in response to him, her body shuddering around him. 

“Move!” she ordered breathlessly, crying out as he pushed her against the wall a little harder and started thrusting. “God, Chakotay. Oh…” She wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to stabilize herself so she could push back against him.

The couple moved in tandem, rocking against each other and slipping in messy kisses where they could. The water grew cold around them but neither noticed save for an occasional shiver that could have been from pleasure. Kathryn cried out louder, her head falling back to rest against the wall. Her dark hair was plastered to her forehead and neck, his fingers occasionally tangling in it as he cupped her breasts. He matched her noises as she finally tugged him over the edge, releasing into her while she shuddered and gasped and moaned. 

He gently lowered her down and she stood on shaky legs, holding on to her lover for support. A giddy smile rested on her lips and Chakotay’s matched as he leaned his head against hers. He rested a hand on her head and tugged her into a slow kiss, panting into her mouth and stealing another moan from deep within her.

“My beautiful Kathryn,” he whispered. She shivered again and he hugged her close. “Why don’t we finish up this shower, hm?” He reached over and turned the temperature up, kissing her forehead before he rinsed off and climbed out, leaving the shower to her. 

He dried off and dressed, constantly listening to the sounds of Kathryn in the shower. Her occasional hum, her gasp as she knocked a shampoo bottle to the ground. He shook his lead a little and laughed, grabbing Q’s keys from the bed before he went into the kitchen. He left them on the kitchen counter before he went over to the comm system and called for B’Elanna Paris. She answered after a moment, a wide smile appearing on her face.

“Chakotay!” She moved closer to the screen and laughed, causing him to laugh as well. “How are you? How’s Kathryn?” 

“We’re well, B’Elanna. How’s the family?” He could hear Miral talking in the background and Admiral’s Paris’s deep laugh as wel. 

“Doing well. Are we seeing you for lunch today? I can tell the two of you are home, but…” She trailed off and grinned, an eyebrow raised knowingly. Chakotay shook his head.

“We’ll be there. When is everyone else arriving?” He leaned against the counter and rested his head in his hand while he watched her bustle around the living room. He caught a glimpse of little Miral’s head. 

“Whenever. It’s not a strict timeline, Chakotay. I have to get Miral bathed! Love you, see you soon.” She ended the transmission and Chakotay turned around to find Kathryn standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. 

He looked her over and grinned, his arms crossing over his chest. He didn’t say anything for a moment, enjoying the embarrassed blush on her face and neck. She cleared her throat, clearly expecting something from and he wasn’t going to give it. Yet.

“Something wrong?” He stretched his legs out and leaned back against the table, the perfect picture of relaxation. 

“No, not at all. Unless you have a problem with sleeping on the couch for the next week.” She returned to the bedroom and he hurried after her after a moment’s hesitation. He wouldn’t put it past her to follow through with that threat. 

“Kathryn!” He made his way into the bedroom in time to see her drop the towel and tug on a pair of white panties. “I was letting her know that we were going to be there for lunch,” he explained. 

“I know. I just didn’t plan on B’Elanna seeing me in a towel today.” She glanced over her shoulder at him as she hooked her bra and slipped her arms through the straps. 

“I love you.” After a moment, her expression softened and she smiled a little. 

“I know, Chakotay, I love you too.”

He settled on the bed, legs crossed while she dressed. He watched her pull on white slacks and a loose purple shirt before tying her hair back and adding her makeup. She turned around when she was done and matched his smile. He stood up and offered his arms, wrapping them around her petite form. They kissed softly for a moment before he took her hand and led her into the main living area. 

“It’ll be interesting to see the house Q has picked out for us,” she murmured as she gathered her purse and saw the old keys on the table. “I suppose there’s no chance to find which house those keys go to before he tells us?”

“Knowing Q, he just changed the locks and those keys won’t do us any good,” he laughed, opening the door as they walked out and toward the transporter.

Five minutes later, they walked through the gate into the Paris front yard. Barely a moment later, Miral hurried out and nearly jumped on Kathryn. The woman groaned as she picked her up, holding the three year old to her chest.

“Miral! How are you?” She laughed, kissing the girl’s head. Chakotay reached over and ruffled her hair. 

“I’m hungry! Mama wouldn’t let me eat until you and Uncle Chakotay got here.” She pouted and leaned back to glare at Chakotay for messing up her curly hair. 

“Aw, I’m sorry. We’re here now, though. What’s for lunch?” Chakotay held the door open and Kathryn carried her goddaughter inside before she set her down, reaching around to rub her back. “You’re getting too big for me to carry, little girl.” Miral hugged her legs and then took her hand. Chakotay smiled apologetically before leading the way into the kitchen where B’Elanna was.

“Barbecue!” The toddler declared before hugging Kathryn once more and disappearing through the doorway. She could hear Chakotay greeting Tom and Admiral Paris in the other room and smiled at B’Elanna. 

“How are you?” The younger woman asked first, dodging a chair in the middle of the room to wrap her arms around her old captain. She kept her flour-covered hands away from Kathryn’s clothes. 

“I’m well, B’Elanna. I see Miral and the baby are keeping you busy.” She eyed the woman’s stomach, knowing she was due to give birth soon. 

“As always.” She shrugged and smiled as she went back to the pie she was attempting to make.

“Is there anything I can help with?” B’Elanna shot her a glare that rivaled a full-blooded Klingon’s anger and she raised her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll join your husband and my fiancee,” she laughed softly, “in the living room. Let me know if you need any help.” B’Elanna shooed her from the kitchen and Kathryn followed Chakotay’s voice.

She found them settled around a table, a beer clutched in each of their hands. Admiral Paris and his son were drinking eagerly and Chakotay seemed to just be holding on to his, condensation dripping onto his hand. Kathryn slid into the seat next to her fiancee and leaned against them. 

“Katie! Would you like something to drink?” Admiral Paris smiled warmly at her and she glanced at Chakotay’s drink. 

“I think I’ll finish off his, thank you.” She found it incredible that they had gone from starting their relationship to engaged in just a short period of time—they had just been hiding their personal life from the Admiral less than a month ago. But when she thought of all the years they had cared for each other, then she realized it wasn’t that insane. “I love you,” she whispered to him. 

“How was the Caribbean? Chakotay here wouldn’t talk about it.” Chakotay laughed and shook his head, offering his beer to Kathryn who took it. She looked to the Admiral and shrugged, sipping at the cold liquid.

“Amazing,” she admitted. “Warmer than I was expecting, but the water was beautiful. Nothing like San Fransisco or the Delta Quadrant.” She took another drink and leaned back into the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. It didn’t take long before Miral crawled up and settled against her, sucking on her thumb. 

Before anyone could say anything further, there was a shimmering in front of the room and it sounded like all hell broke loose. There was a loud crash and quite a number of screams. Kathryn protectively wrapped her arms around Miral while Chakotay leaned in front of them. Owen had a phaser from somewhere and Tom was looking around worried, trying to identify the source of the noises. As soon as it started, the noises faded away and only Q remained, looking completely innocent as he looked around them.

“Now, that’s not any way to greet a guest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHAHAHA. Yes, I ended on a cliffhanger because there's definitely somewhere I'm going with this. I just didn't want to include it in this chapter to make sure it wasn't twice as long as the others. It'll be the next chapter and then probably the wedding. The next chapter may be angsty, I'm not sure yet.


	8. The (un)Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Q have to say?

No one moved for several moments except for Q who began to look upset by their lack of response. Owen Paris kept his phaser aimed at the intruder while Tom, Chakotay, and Kathryn had relaxed at least a bit.

“It’s fine, Dad. He’s a friend, kind of,” Tom managed finally. The older Paris hesitated a moment before he tucked the phaser in the back of his pants and took a step back.

Kathryn eased Miral off her lap and settled her on the couch so she could stand, glancing between Chakotay, Tom, and Q. She cleared her throat and felt a tugging on her fingers, only to look back and see Miral looking at her with terrified eyes. She kept hold of the little girl’s hand and gave the small fingers a squeeze. Miral smiled a little and Kathryn turned back to Q.

“We weren’t expecting you. Especially… What was all of that noise?” She was surprised at how steady her voice was—she had expected an invasion of aliens spontaneously in the living room. Not Q. It seemed like everyone else had thought the same. “Is there another war in the Continuum?”

“Oh, Kathy, Kathy, Kathy!” Q laughed and flopped down on the sofa spot she had just vacated, smiling widely at the quarter-Klingon child. “Hello, Miral!” The girl shifted over into the spot Chakotay left empty in order to stand by his fiance. “No, the Continuum is fine. I was visiting the birth of the universe with Junior and a bit of it followed me here.” He shrugged and leaned back, folding his hands on his knee. 

“Oh, fantastic.” Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest, clearly displeased with Q’s appearance. He noticed quickly. “Why are you here?”

“You haven’t been paying attention! I’ve been giving you signs left and right and you haven’t been paying attention.” Q gestured to the bottle of beer that had fallen to the floor when he had appeared. By now, the contents had spilled out onto the carpet.

“What are you talking about?” Kathryn’s eyebrow shot up. She would have to apologize for the mess later, when this was taken care of. “If you have something to say, Q, stop giving us signs and just tell us!” Q raised his hand and went to snap his fingers, but Kathryn’s hand was there first, a threatening look in her eyes. Q hesitated, a little put off by how quickly she had reacted. “Don’t you dare vanish or take any of us anywhere before you explain.”

“You should be happy, Kathy.” He paused and glanced at Chakotay and then Tom. “Or does it work differently for you bi-pedals… Q was fine when she had Junior…” He looked pensive for the briefest of moments. “Oh!” It looked like an entire sun had appeared in Q’s mind as the realization struck. “You’re not aware yet.” He smiled and rested a hand on Chakotay’s shoulder. The other rested on Kathryn’s cheek. 

“Q…” she warned, her eyes narrowing a bit.

“Congratulations! You’re going to be parents!” 

Kathryn wondered if it was possible to be simultaneously surprised and unsurprised. She had suspected what Q meant from the beginning, but she hadn’t allowed herself to think or question it. Chakotay, however, looked like he needed to sit down. Ignoring Q, Kathryn lifted Miral up and quietly instructed her to find her mother. She waited until she left before helping Chakotay into the seat and looking to Tom for help. 

“Q, I think now would be a good time to leave,” the younger man said, stepping towards the omnipotent being. “In case you can’t tell, they didn’t know.” 

Q had the grace to look upset at that and stood up, looking between Kathryn and Chakotay. He loosely crossed his arms and glanced around the open room. He was silent for a few moments while Kathryn settled next to her fiancee and rubbed her thumb over his hand.

“Fine, fine! I have to get back to Junior anyway. I’ll see you on Saturday for your wedding present, Kathy!” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and the room fell completely silent. 

“Can I get you another beer, Chakotay?” Tom asked after a few moments of silence. He chuckled slightly, shifting as he watched his former commanders. 

“We should let them be for a few minutes. Perhaps we can help B’Elanna with lunch,” Owen said softly. He led his son from the room and Chakotay waited until he was sure they were gone before he finally spoke up.

“You suspected what he meant, didn’t you?” His voice wasn’t accusing, but Kathryn could tell it was on his mind. “From the beginning. You didn’t know, because you would have told me, but you suspected, didn’t you?”

“Chakotay…” She licked her lips and sat back against the couch as he leaned forward. His dark gaze was focused on her and nothing else in the room. Occasionally, his gaze dropped to her stomach and then back to her eyes. “Yes,” she finally sighed. “Yes, I suspected he was right.”

“And you didn’t think to let me in on this? What, some secret between you and the Q?” She could tell he was upset and she backed away a bit, the space between them seeming twice as large as it was.

“I wasn’t going to take Q’s word for it. For all I know, what he’s seeing is years in the future. I wanted to wait until I could have solid medical proof of it before I told you.” She wanted to reach out to him but she kept her hands tightly folded in her lap, trying to ignore the slight trembling in both her hands and her voice. “I’m sorry, Chakotay…”

He didn’t respond and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His expression was clearly conflicted and she worried about what was going on in his mind. Maybe it would be better if they headed home, talked this out. She was about to suggest as much when he stood up and glanced at her. 

“I think I’ll get some air. Don’t wait for me.”

“Oh, I’ll join you.” She stood as well, but he held up his hand and shook his head. 

“No, I’d rather go by myself. Besides, we wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself in your condition.” It was certainly a low blow and her eyes flashed with anger as he turned and walked toward the exit. 

She heard the front door open and close before she sank into a chair on the other side of the room. She drew her legs up and absently wrapped her arms around them, her head resting against her knees. It didn’t take long for B’Elanna to appear in front of her with a look of concern that could rival Chakotay’s. She knelt on the floor with her hand on Kathryn’s arm, sighing softly. Hoping to distract the younger woman, Kathryn stood and helped B’Elanna up. She led her to the couch and they settled down together, this time with her feet tucked underneath herself.

“You’re not going to distract me,” B’Elanna said as soon as they had settled into the sofa, shifting so she could look at her former captain while still being comfortable. Kathryn avoided looking at her. 

“Damn,” she simply sighed, shrugging halfheartedly. She had known it wasn’t going to work, but she still hoped. “I’m fine,” she added automatically. 

“Fine, Kathryn?” B’Elanna laughed and gently took the other woman’s hand. “No, you’re not fine. You’re far from fine and denying it isn’t going to help.” She heard Kathryn’s harsh exhale and squeezed her hand. “Talk to me. We can go out back, if you’d like.”

Kathryn nodded a bit and helped B’Elanna up. She followed the pregnant Klingon through the house and out the back door to a shaded white swing. They women settled on the bench and with a gentle kick, Kathryn had it swinging slowly, a part of her enjoying the cool, slightly windy weather. 

“How much longer until you’re due?” she asked softly, finding her hand drawn to her stomach. She quickly moved it to the armrest and looked to B’Elanna.

“Two weeks,” she answered, her eyes scanning the large, green backyard before turning to her friend. “I just hope our Kathryn doesn’t decide to wait longer.” B’Elanna laughed softly and brushed her fingers across her large stomach. “Now stop avoiding the topic and talk to me, Kathryn. Why did you tell him?”

Kathryn arched an eyebrow up and looked down at her lap. She didn’t respond for several long moments, trying to sort through her thoughts and figure out how to explain her thoughts to her best friend. She swallowed and kicked again so the swing would continue its rocking.

“I need proof,” she finally murmured. “I wasn’t going to go off Q’s words alone. Especially vague implications.” She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, memories from a decade ago haunting her. 

“You should have at least told him it was a possibility,” she murmured softly. “He would have been overjoyed!”

“And what if Q is wrong?” Kathryn looked at B’Elanna and her tone was harsher than she meant it to be, but she couldn’t take it back now. “What if I had told him, even now. What if Q is wrong? Now I’ve raised his hopes for nothing and they’ll just be dashed in a few weeks. Why put him through that?”

B’Elanna was taken aback by the older’s woman’s sudden reaction, but she quickly hid it and shook her head. Something else was definitely on the Admiral’s mind. She reached over and took both of her hands in hers, squeezing. 

“You wouldn’t think about that unless you have reason to. What happened?” B’Elanna was careful to keep her voice gentle.

“Before…” Kathryn paused and took a deep breath. “Before Voyager, before I took command, it happened with Mark. I was terrified because I knew I would be leaving to follow Chakotay’s ship, but he was ecstatic. A month before we were set to leave, we found out it was a false positive. He was heartbroken and it put a significant strain on our relationship. We never repaired it, never had a chance.” Her voice grew softer as she finished, her head leaning back. The wind picked up her hair and strands danced around her face. 

“Oh, Kathryn…” B’Elanna reached over and gently tugged her into a hug, her hand rubbing the other’s arm. “Talk to Chakotay. You know he’s excited to be a father, his pride is just hurt that you didn’t talk to him. Go to him now so we can enjoy a nice family barbecue, hm?” She hugged her tighter for a moment before letting her go and gently pushing her up. “Go find the big man!”

Kathryn managed a small smile and glanced at the half-Klingon. She nodded her appreciation before walking around the outside of the house. She briefly wondered where Chakotay would be before she noticed a small figure in the distance, sitting under a large willow tree. Going off the position he was in, it had to be Chakotay. She glanced around for a moment and then took off at a light jog, reaching her fiancee in a matter of a few minutes. 

She was panting by the time she reached him, slowing to a walk as she walked around to stand in front of him. He didn’t acknowledge her at first and then he finally looked up, his expression immediately softening. He remained silent and patted the grass next to him. Wrinkling her nose, she sat in his lap and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“White pants and grass don’t go well together,” she murmured, carefully shifting to cup his cheek to kiss him again. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against her arm.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, squeezing her side before he leaned back to look at her. “I’m sorry I reacted like that. Just… Q knew. Q knew and you suspected and I was blind to it all.” Kathryn leaned forward to kiss him softly again.

“I know, Chakotay. I know and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I suspected.” She swallowed, knowing this was the hard part. “Before Voyager… When I was with Mark…” She hesitated a moment longer before explaining the false news, wincing at the concerned look that crossed her fiancee’s face. 

“That’s why you didn’t want to tell me?” Chakotay’s voice was impossibly soft when he finally spoke, his thumb absently rubbing her hip. “Spirits, Kathryn. I’m… I feel like an ass…” He laughed weakly and looked down, his brows knitted together. 

“No, no. You didn’t know. In a few weeks, the Doctor should be able tell for sure. We’ll know then.” She smiled gently and eased him back until he was flat on the grass. She settled on top of him and kissed him slowly, humming as she felt his hands move across her backside.

“Probably shouldn’t do this here,” he groaned, rocking against her a little. “Miral could come up… Tom… Admiral Paris….” He groaned again and Kathryn repeated the sound, her head resting against his chest. 

“Yes, you’re right. Though I can’t say they’d be surprised.” They reluctantly stood and she helped brush the grass off of Chakotay’s back. 

“I am sorry, Kathryn, for how I reacted. I love you regardless of if we have children or not.” Kathryn reached over and took his hand as they started back toward the house.

“I love you too, Chakotay. That’s why I’m marrying you.”

By the time they returned to the Paris house, several members of Voyager’s crew were already there. They sat down to a late lunch, laughter ringing out almost constantly. Kathryn believed every lie Harry, Tuvok, and the others told her about leaving town the following day, not suspecting for a moment that they would be guests at her wedding. 

When the couple finally returned home late that night, they collapsed into bed partially dressed. They were barely awake long enough to mumble ‘I love you’s before falling asleep in each others arm, knowing they had a busy, long workweek ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There was my angst. Next up, "The Wedding March!" Just wait 'til you hear who's preforming the wedding.


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds finally tie the knot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own any of the characters or really anything. I also haven't read over any of this, so please let me know about any errors. Otherwise, enjoy!

Kathryn tossed and turned in the large bed, surprised by how empty it felt without Chakotay there beside her. She found it strange—as she laid tangled in the sheets—that he had only been in her bed for almost two months and yet she missed him so terribly. Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and tugged his pillow closer. Just a few more hours and their apartment would be swarming with people eager to help her get ready. The thought didn’t help her get to sleep. At some point, she managed to drift off again, her small body managing to take up most of the bed.

She woke a few hours later and smiled at the smell of coffee that permeated the room. She pushed herself up and ran her fingers through her hair, absently tugging on a few knots in her hair. She listened to the sounds of quiet giggling and arguing in her kitchen, huffing at the inability of her friends and family to stay quiet. She finally stood and tugged her robe on, tying it shut just as she walked into the open living room. Instantly, she was attacked by a mass of dark curls belonging to a woman who stood a few inches above her. 

“P-Phoebe!” She groaned and wrapped her arms around her sister, returning the eager hug. After a few minutes—and more than a little prodding from their mother—Phoebe pulled away and grinned. 

“My big sis is finally getting married! Oh!” Phoebe hummed and darted toward their mother in the kitchen. Kathryn followed a few steps behind.

“How did you sleep, Katie?” Gretchen asked, giving her daughter’s messy hair a disapproving look. “Not very well given the state of that.” She tutted and turned back to the biscuits and gravy she was making. “We’ll get a nice breakfast in you. Then you can shower and we’ll start getting ready. B’Elanna and Miral should be here shortly too.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Kathryn leaned against the counter and smiled at part of her family. After today, her family would extend to include one more in a way she had never hoped to dare for. 

“Anything for my Katie!” Her mother handed her a plate with two biscuits covered with gravy and nudged her toward the table. “Now eat. We have a limited amount of time before we have to get you to the church!” Kathryn smiled and obeyed, settling beside her sister at the table.

“What have you been up to, Pheebs? How are the dogs?” She took a large bite of her grandmother’s delicious biscuit recipe and savored the taste while she watched her sister.

“Busy, as always. The dogs keep me busy at home too,” she paused to take a bite of her own breakfast. “Of course, it’s nothing compared to being an Admiral, is it?” Kathryn groaned and nudged her sister’s leg under the table.

Kathryn started to retort but the chiming of her door cut her off. She called for it to open and smiled as B’Elanna ushered a sleepy Miral into the apartment. She pushed her empty plate away and immediately stood up to hug the Klingon before kissing Miral’s head.

“You both look like you can use a nap,” she teased, wrapped her arms around the young girl and ruffling her hair.

“You as well, Kathryn. Busy day ahead!”

“No need to tell me,” she laughed, but it sounded a bit nervous. “Thank you for doing this, B’Elanna. I wouldn’t want to have anyone else as my bridesmaid and flower girl.”

“Just as I wouldn’t want to name my daughter after anyone else.” Kathryn blushed a bit and hugged the younger woman again before stepping back as Gretchen hustled over to hug them as well.

“Have you had breakfast? I made biscuits and gravy and there’s more than enough.” Without pausing a moment, the eldest Janeway turned from B’Elanna to Kathryn. “Go shower! We need to get you ready!” She nudged Kathryn back toward her room and the stumbling Admiral quickly obeyed, shooting a helpless glance over her shoulder.

She tugged her robe off and left it on the bed while she moved into the bathroom, stifling a scream of surprise when she saw Q lazily lounging in her tub which was nearly overflowing with bubbles and water. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling utterly bare in her thin nightgown. Q didn’t seem bothered, only relieved.

“It’s about time. I thought it was going to take you forever to get back here. The water’s growing cold,” he complained, rising out of the water. With a snap of his fingers, he was completely dry and standing over her. “Don’t worry, the water isn’t for you. I just wanted to stop by before your wedding and tell you congratulations. I also left the coordinates of your new house for you. You can transport there after the ceremony.” Kathryn arched an eyebrow and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

“T-thank you, Q. It’s very… nice of you to provide us with a house. I’m sure we’ll love it.”

“Of course you will. Bye now, Kathy!” He snapped out of her bathroom and she shook her head, moving to stand in front of the mirror.

“Kathryn Janeway,” she murmured to her messy reflection. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Her reflection raised its eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. “Getting married, apparently.” She shook her head and looked away to start the shower, leaning against the sink while it warmed up. 

She had never made it this far. She had never had the chance. Justin had died more than a month before their wedding and she had never even set a date with Mark. Yet here she was with Chakotay. A dress, a church; she had even reached the actual day of the wedding and everyone was alive! She thought it was an honest miracle. Swallowing, she peeled off her nightgown and tossed it aside, trying to distract her thoughts as she climbed into the steaming water. Would she have been this happy with Justin or Mark? After a few minutes of thought, she knew she wouldn’t have had this with Mark. He was too envious of how much time Starfleet took. Justin had understood. Chakotay understood. Forcefully, Kathryn shoved those thoughts away and leaned into the water, feeling it soak into her suddenly tense body. She was going to marry Chakotay and he was going to be okay. 

She emerged from the shower at an urgent order from her mother, smiling despite herself. If Gretchen had it her way, Kathryn knew she wouldn’t have any time to think from this moment on. She dried off and tugged on panties and a bra before she entered the bedroom, her arms wrapped loosely around herself. She gasped quietly when she saw the sight before her. B’Elanna and Phoebe were wearing simple crimson gowns with a light dusting of embroidered lace across the bodice while Little Miral wore a miniature version with a crown of white roses in her hair. She danced around the room with her hands tangled in the dress, pausing when Kathryn entered.

“Why we wear dresses and she….” Miral gestured to Kathryn’s undergarments and the women laughed softly.

“We have to help her get ready. Do you want to watch?” B’Elanna explained, smiling as she settled her daughter on the bed and turned back to Kathryn.

After several hours of consideration, both her and Chakotay had decided against a Starfleet wedding. The thought of wearing her formal uniform… it wasn’t the wedding she wanted. They had settled for a normal one—or as normal as a wedding could be. Kathryn smiled as she watched her mother uncover the elegant white gown. She didn’t think a white gown was appropriate, but Gretchen had insisted that if she wouldn’t wear her uniform, then she would wear white. 

Kathryn glanced between her family members, a small smile resting on her face. With these incredible women by her side, she knew she could get through the day. Besides, if they had gotten out of the Delta Quadrant together, then this would be a piece of cake.

“Where are your thoughts at?” B’Elanna grinned, stepping aside as Kathryn walked toward her vanity. She glanced back at her friend and shrugged a bit.

“The Delta Quadrant, actually,” she answered softly, shrugging as she tousled her wet hair. 

She barely had time to breathe after that. The three women tossed her back and forth, each doing their job to help dress her, style her hair, and help with her makeup. Finally, after what felt like hours, Gretchen deemed her daughter ready. She turned her around in the room to face the mirror and Kathryn’s hand flew to her mouth. It was everything she had dreamed of since her and Phoebe had started fantasizing about their dream weddings. She took a shaky breath and glanced back at her family.

“Oh, god,” she whispered. “This is it, isn’t it?” B’Elanna nodded and immediately wrapped her arms around the woman, tilted slightly to accommodate her stomach.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “This is it. C’mon, Admiral. Chakotay’s no worse than the Borg and I never saw you get teary eyed over them.” She grinned and Kathryn noticed water threatening to spill from the Klingon’s eyes too. Laughing shakily, she nodded and hugged her once more. 

“B’Elanna and I will take Miral first and then you and Phoebe will follow us as soon as you can.” Gretchen kissed the cheeks of both her daughters, offering her own watery smile. “My baby is getting married! Oh!” She clapped her hands and wiped at her eyes. “Ready, Miral?” The older woman gathered the toddler in her arms and led B’Elanna from the room, leaving the Janeway sisters alone.

“Are you ready?” Phoebe asked softly once they heard the entry doors announce the departure of everyone else. Kathryn shook her head a bit.

“I’m terrified,” she admitted, holding on to her sister’s shoulder while she slipped into the crimson heels and gathered her balance and wits. “It’s… terrifying.” Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

“You worked with this man day after day for seven straight years, Kathryn. Now you’ve lived by his side for two months. What’s going to change?” Kathryn’s brow furrowed and she pressed a brief kiss to Phoebe’s cheek.

“Nothing, maybe. Or everything?” She laughed and took a deep breath. “We should be going before Mom comes back and drags us there.” Phoebe joined in her laughter and offered her arm. Kathryn took it without hesitation and followed her toward the door.

“Oh, don’t tempt her! I love you, Katie.”

“I love you too, Pheebs.” They fell silent as Phoebe directed the computer to the church’s coordinates and neither had much of an opportunity to speak when they arrived.

Kathryn and Chakotay had decided on a simple church in southern San Francisco. It was large enough to accommodate their small party, but still had an old-world charm Kathryn had loved. She was beyond words when they materialized in the middle of green fields with a small castle ahead of them. Purple flowers dotted the fields and she couldn’t help but grin wildly.

“Where are we? It’s absolutely beautiful,” she breathed, squeezing her sister’s arm. She tangled her free hand in the lace that covered her wedding dress.

“Ireland. Belle Isle Castle to be more exact. Mom had a lot to do with it, but I heard the Paris family chipped in too.” Phoebe laughed at her sister’s shock, wishing she had brought a holoimager to capture the moment. 

“Oh… It’s beautiful,” Kathryn repeated, too caught up to notice the Vulcan standing patiently to their left.

“Good morning, Admiral,” he finally said and Kathryn turned to look at him, her eyes widening in shock once again at the surprising sight.

“Tuvok!” Her old friend was such a welcoming sight. She broke away from Phoebe and wrapped the Vulcan in a tight hug, willing her emotions to not express themselves in tears just yet. “I thought you were still on Vulcan!”

“I arrived last night with T’Pel and our children for your wedding, Admiral. Admiral Paris invited us,” he explained, returning the hug ever so briefly before he stepped back. “Your mother asked if I would give you away.”

Kathryn swore her heart stopped. Not only was her oldest friend here for her wedding, but he would be giving her away. She felt a few tears leak out of the corner of her eye and gently wiped them away, swallowing hard.

“I would love that very much, Tuvok,” she finally managed. “Only if you’ll call me Kathryn. For today, at least?” Tuvok nodded slightly and offered his arm.

“Of course, Kathryn. Shall we?” Kathryn glanced at her sister who gave her a thumbs up and then hurried a few steps ahead of them. 

Slowly, the trio made their way toward the castle, Kathryn’s attentional constantly taken by the beautiful Irish countryside. Within a few minutes, they reached the old building and the youngest Janeway led them through a door into a small room. The rest of their party was there, smiling at the blushing bride. 

“Oh, Kathryn! Are you ready?” Gretchen asked, taking her daughter’s hands and giving them a soft squeeze.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Is it time?” Her mother nodded and Kathryn took a deep breath, feeling her hands shake a little. 

She shifted where she stood and glanced at Tuvok who offered her a very small smile. She wasn’t sure if it had been there at all, but she returned it nonetheless. Gretchen smiled once more and hurried out and before Kathryn knew it, the wedding march could be heard from the main part of the room. She swallowed and watched as Miral left the room, followed by Phoebe—her beloved maid of honor. B’Elanna offered her a grin before she followed as well, leaving the bride alone with Tuvok.

“I believe it’s time,” he said after a brief moment.

“I would agree. Thank you, Tuvok. For coming and escorting me.” She took his arm one more time and started for the door.

The music grew louder as they walked down the hallway and Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat as they finally entered the room. Standing down the aisle was Chakotay in an elegant black tux and matching crimson tie. Beside him stood his best man, Tom Paris, followed by Harry Kim and Michael Ayala. She swallowed her tears down at the familiar faces, but it became even harder as she walked beside Tuvok down the aisle. The chairs they were passing contained more faces from Voyager than she had expected. This certainly wasn’t the small family gathering she had expected, but it was wonderful nonetheless.

They reached the end of the aisle all too quickly and Tuvok passed her hand off to Chakotay. He led her the last few steps until they stood facing each other in front of Admiral Owen Paris who was wearing a crisp black and red Starfleet formal uniform. He offered her a small smile before he began speaking. Chakotay gave her hands a gentle squeeze and she smiled at him from beneath her veil.

“You look stunning,” he mouthed to her. She blushed a red that rivaled their uniforms and somehow managed to hold his gaze.

“That tuxedo looks wonderful on you,” she mouthed back, stifling a giggle as he blushed. At least she had her veil to hide behind. 

It was over before she could think and Chakotay was leading her outside and through the onslaught of rice and laughter and clapping. She laughed carelessly and squeezed his hand, her head shaking as they made their way around the building. The wedding hall and the reception hall were on two divided sides of the castle, requiring a short walk through the fields of purple flowers. Chakotay and Kathryn took their time, hands clasped at their sides and grinning at each other to give their wedding party time to enter the reception all. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, wife,” he told her, bending down to kiss her soundly on the lips once more.

“You flatter me too much, husband,” she hummed, grinning at him suddenly. “I wonder who finally won the betting pool for us getting together.” She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Whoever bet the furthest out, I suppose.” Chakotay laughed and squeezed her hand as they approached the large doors. 

“Shall we, Mrs. Kathryn Janeway?” 

“We shall, Mr. Chakotay.” She returned his grin and they walked through the doors, momentarily deafened by the cheering and clapping that greeted them. 

Chakotay led her to their table and pulled her chair out, settling beside her. She scanned the crowd, returning every smile when she made eye contact. She made quiet comments to Chakotay every few moments and within twenty minutes, everyone was seated and the first meal was being served. Tom was seated on her right with Phoebe on Chakotay’s left. Next to Phoebe was Harry with B’Elanna next to Tom. Kathryn leaned back and smiled at her formed ops Ensign, amazed at how grown up he seemed to be now. Especially in comparison to the first time they had met. It raised her spirits to incredible heights to see a large majority of Voyager’s family gathered together, including her own family and even a few Starfleet members. She swore for a moment she saw Picard’s bald head moving through the crowd.  
It didn’t take long for the food to be pushed aside in favor of drinks and dancing. After two dances with Chakotay, one with Tuvok, Harry, and then Tom, Kathryn felt utterly exhausted. It was a fulfilled exhausted and she wouldn’t have traded the feeling for anything else as she returned to her seat and leaned against her husband who seemed to be as tired as she was.

“Busy night?” he asked softly, their fingers intertwining beneath the table.

“The busiest,” she hummed, stifling a yawn. “Who arranged all of this?” She sat up to look at him, her eyebrows shooting up.

“Mostly your mother and I,” he admitted, glancing away from her look of mock anger.

“You were conspiring against me with my mother!” Chakotay laughed and squeezed her hand.

“You loved it and we wanted it to be a surprise. I knew what you wanted, Kathryn.” He smiled and pressed his lips to her hand, smiling wider. 

“I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you too.”

She returned to watching the crowd, smiling as she spotted Harry dancing with Seven, Tom and B’Elanna swaying gently on the edge of the dance floor, and even Miral who was passed out on a chair on the side of the room. Phoebe was dancing closely with a dark haired man—she couldn’t make out who in the dim lighting. Stifling yet another yawn, she glanced to her husband. 

“I believe we have another gift waiting for us,” she hummed.

“Oh, and what would that be?”

“Q’s house. He gave me the coordinates this morning.” Chakotay raised an eyebrow and she reached out to lightly trace his tattoo. “Think we can sneak out the back and check it out?”

“Whatever you wish, my love.” Kathryn kissed him softly and then stood up. She contemplated finding her mother, but figured the woman would know where they had gone. “We’ll have to arrange a Voyager get-together soon so we’ll have more time to see everyone,” she added.

“I believe Tom is already planning one since everyone is here. We have a house to checkout!” She laughed and allowed him to lead her along the outskirts of the room, surprised when they made it outside without being stopped.   
He continued leading her toward the transporter, but she stopped halfway to kick her heels off. She carried them in her free hand, sighing as they reached the pad and she directed the computer. Within moments, they left the cool Irish countryside and arrived on the street in front of a quaint wooden home. There were a few homes to either side, but the house had enough space for privacy, including a large green yard. Kathryn smiled and glanced at her husband. He took a deep breath and a large smiled crossed his lips.

“Fresh air,” he sighed, exhaling so he could take another deep breath in. Acting quickly, he picked up his wife and started for the door. “I assume you don’t have the keys with you?” She shook her head and he shrugged, taking the opportunity to kiss her quickly. “Work with me, Q.” He continued toward the house and they shook their heads a little as the door opened just as they reached it. 

“That’s all. Thank you, Q!” Kathryn called dismissively, a part of her hoping the omnipotent being wouldn’t stick around to watch. 

Chakotay carried her over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind them, pausing to lean against the wall. Kathryn called for lights and he carried her through the hallways, checking room after room until they reached the master bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her softly.

“We’ll have plenty of time to explore the house later, won’t we?” he asked softly. She hummed and didn’t bother to reply, too caught up in tasting the champagne lingering on his lips.

“I love you,” she whispered. “My dear, dear husband.”

“I love you too, Kathryn. My darling wife. The only woman I want by my side as long as I live.” He returned her eager kisses, his hands tangling in her wedding dress. “Let’s get you out of this. I don’t want to ruin such a beautiful dress.”

Working together, it didn’t take long before they were both undressed, tanged in the other’s limbs while murmuring their love to each other. Kathryn felt cherished in her husband’s arms, relieved that what they had felt for nearly a decade could finally happen. Relieved that what they nearly had on New Earth could finally happen here on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, folks! Don't worry, I'll include their fiery wedding night in the next chapter. This one was getting pretty lengthy and I didn't want to go too long. With what's currently in my head, the next chapter will be primarily plotless. As the day after a wedding tends to be. :)


	10. The Honeymoon (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows a wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked/wished for it! Here it is! I have two majors events for at least the next chapter. It's about time for one fo them to happen and I might push the other off. We'll see how it goes.

The soft pattering of rain woke Kathryn the next morning. She shivered and curled closer into the warm body beside her, a soft smile crossing her lips at the strong scent of rain that permeated their new house. She hadn’t realized it aboard Voyager, but she had missed rain terrible. The smell, the chilly feeling it left. To suddenly be surrounded by it was wonderful. She hummed softly and stretched her arm out in search of warm skin, her eyes blinking open. Finally, her fingers found Chakotay’s bare chest and she stroked the skin above his heart, feeling his chest rise and fall with his sleeping breaths. 

“Chakotay,” she hummed, pushing herself up so she could look at him. Her hair hung down toward the bed and partially covered her front but she didn’t notice. “Chakotay, wake up.” She nudged him gently, her attention caught by the wedding ring on her left hand.

She had never been much of a jewelry person. Not in Starfleet at least where it was a violation of uniform. Now, however, she had her wedding ring. It was the only other piece of jewelry she valued aside from the necklace she had been given by Caylem on the Mokra homeworld. She was drawn from her thoughts by a loud groan from beside her. She blinked her eyes and focused on her husband once more as he rejoined the land of the living. She smiled and stretched so she could kiss him softly, humming as he returned it.

“Morning, wife,” he smiled against her lips and then dark eyes opened to meet shining blue ones. “It’s raining.”

“Indeed it is,” she laughed softly, settling against him with her hand pressed over his heart. “It smells amazing.”

“Better than my pancakes?” Chakotay raised his head a bit to look at her, his hand reaching up to rub his fingers through her hair. 

“Maybe.” She grinned and tangled their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze. “You know what we haven’t done yet?” He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. “I don’t think we’ve had sex in the rain, yet.”

“Oh, spirits. We must fix that!” He laughed and rolled over so he was on top of her, bracing himself on his arms and knees. He looked her over and smiled, his dimples flashing briefly. “But you know what else we haven’t done? We haven’t had sex in the bathroom… or the other bedrooms. Or the kitchen.” His smile grew more devious as he continued and Kathryn couldn’t help but copy it.

“It’s a good thing we have all day.” 

Chakotay adjusted his position so he could rub his hand down his wife’s side, feeling her shudder under his touch. The cool, rainy air sent goosebumps along her bare skin and she hummed, preferring to be surrounded by Chakotay’s warmth. He kissed across her breasts and down her stomach, his hands resting on her thighs. 

“I love you, Kathryn,” he whispered between his kisses, feeling an overwhelming need to show this incredible woman just how much she meant to him. “My wife, the future mother of my children. My rock. My captain and my admiral.” He kissed his way back up and then claimed her lips, gently seeking entrance with his tongue. 

Her hands moved up to rest against his shoulders, her fingers playing with the dark hair at the nape of his neck. She smiled, soft gasps and moans falling from her parted lips as she gave in to his attentions, her body arching up eagerly against his.

“Please, Chakotay,” she begged softly. “I love you. I need you. My angry warrior, my husband.” She tugged him close and kissed him once more, her sounds growing more insistent. 

He nudged her legs open a bit and rubbed his hands up them until he reached the apex. He kissed her quivering stomach while he eased a finger inside her folds. He couldn’t tell if he was imagining things or if she had gained a bit of weight. Q’s announcement echoed in his mind and distracted him for a moment as he considered the life possibly growing inside Kathryn now. His thoughts were pushed aside as he felt her muscles clench around his fingers and he added a second, adjusting his position so he could rub the heel of his hand against her body. She moaned at the stimulation and rocked against it, gasping as the fire licked up and left her lightheaded. 

“N-No! I need you,” she whined, clenching around him again. Another moan fell from her lips, caught between the pleasure he was already giving her and what she knew he could. “Please!”

Chakotay eased up to kiss her, quietly shushing her whines. He slipped his fingers from her body and kneaded her breast, listening to her hitched breathing for a few moments. He wrapped an arm around her and held her body close, tilting her hips up as he pushed inside. He heard her cry out—echoing the own sound that was torn from his throat—and stilled to get his bearings. She was absolutely incredible, better than all the thoughts he had had aboard Voyager. He started an easy rhythm, gently rocking into her and pressing soft kisses across her chest again. He felt her hands exploring his chest and back, mapping out skin he knew she had memorized. It was tender and everything he needed; the pleasure of her body slowly pulled him to the edge. He could feel her being dragged along with him and slipped a his hand between them again, targeting her sensitive nub easily. He rubbed it mercilessly as he continued thrusting into her, drowning in her gasps and moans. He felt her climax first and yank him over, her body milking him of everything it had.

He collapsed next to her with his arms around her smaller body, his face pressed into her hair as he tried to regain his breathing. He felt her smiling against his shoulder and absently drew circles on her hip. They stayed like that for several minutes as they came back to themselves, soft pants slowing to deep, relaxed breaths.

“I’m starving,” she finally murmured, breaking the spell.

“Does that mean you want to try the kitchen next?” he teased, pressing a kiss to her head. “Go get showered and I’ll get breakfast started. I wonder if there’s a replicator.” He slowly stood up as he spoke and Kathryn reluctantly sat up, pushing her hair away from her face.

“Sounds wonderful. I love you.” Chakotay beamed and watched her for a moment before he wandered through the unfamiliar house in search of the kitchen, awed by the fact that the marvelous woman in the bed was by his side to stay, and him by hers.

Kathryn stood and stretched, wincing as she heard a few joints pop. She rubbed at her arms and then ran her hands down her side, deciding that they were definitely too old to be having sex everywhere the thoughts struck them. She shrugged the thought away and glanced around the rom, finally getting a good look at it. Pale blue walls surrounded the master bedroom, offset by dark rosewood furniture. A dresser sat on the wall across from the bed with an elaborate painting of Voyager above it. She smiled at the sentimentality of it and continued her gaze around the room as she settled back down on the edge of the bed. The door to the rest of the house sat to the dresser’s right and she could make out a bathroom if she leaned over far enough. Smiling slightly, she looked the opposite direction to see a large curtain-covered window. The curtains were fluttering lightly in the wind and she knew the window must be parted open. The curtains were a beautiful cream and she wondered where Q had gotten his sense of interior design. Finally, she spotted another door on Chakotay’s side of the bed. It was cracked open and she could see tile on the floor. 

She stood once more and pushed the door open, relieved when it revealed a large bathroom with dark blue tile. She shivered as her feet connected the cold tile and stepped further inside, grinning at the large bathtub in the corner. It could definitely fit two with room to spare. She shook her head and moved to the shower, turning it on to hot water. She found towels in a closet behind the door and left it in reach before she climbed out, relaxing under the warmth. She could still faintly hear the rain and allowed her thoughts to drift as she cleaned off. Her hands seemed to drawn to her stomach as she wondered about Q’s words. It was certainly plausible, especially by now, that she was pregnant. She just couldn’t seem to wrap her mind around it. 

She emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, feeling awake and relaxed and content. She dried off and made her way into the bedroom, digging through their bags for something to wear. Once she was dressed and her hair dried off, she set off in search of the kitchen, relieved to have Chakotay’s voice to follow.

“Yes, we’re fine. No, we slept in. Yes, she’s awake. I’ll have her call you after breakfast. Yes, I’m aware it’s afternoon.” She entered the kitchen in time to see Chakotay throw his hands up and groan loudly, his head shaking slowly. “You’re impossible, you know that! I have to get back to breakfast, but I promise I’ll tell Kathryn you called.”

“Who wants to speak to me?” She smiled and came up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and peering around to look at the person on the other end of the comlink. “B’Elanna!” The younger woman grinned at her.

“Hello, Kathryn! We just wanted to make sure you two are okay. Your mother’s been calling us all morning since know one knew where you two disappeared to after the wedding.” B’Elanna laughed and shook her head. Kathryn could tell her hands were resting on her stomach. 

“How are you feeling? Is little Kathryn bothering you too much?” She smiled at the thought of her namesake.

“I’m the size of Voyager, but I’m far too heavy to even get to Warp speed,” the pregnant Klingon complained, leaning back in her seat. “I have to go check on Miral, but I’ll make sure everyone leaves you alone. Have a great day and we’ll see you soon.” She smiled and ended the transmission as Chakotay turned around to kiss her head.

“I didn’t realize we had worried your mother,” he whispered. Kathryn wrinkled her nose.

“I know. I suppose we should have told someone about where we were going.”

“Kathryn, we didn’t even know where Q’s house was,” he reminded her. She shook her head a bit and shrugged.

“I suppose. Where’s breakfast?”

Chakotay led her over to the table where a surprisingly romantic breakfast was waiting, pancakes surrounded by rose petals and candles. With the rain in the background—she couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“I love you, Chakotay,” she hummed, settling into her chair before he pushed it in.

They started eating, but it didn’t take long before she found his foot wandering toward her thigh. She eased it aside to focus on eating, but he seemed persistent, eager to break in each room of the house. From there, he quickly moved on to stroking her thigh with his hand, easing her dress up until it barely covered her legs. When he found she wasn’t wearing any panties, he knew she wanted it as much as he did. They continued eating, even as his fingers found her folds and he slipped one inside her. Her breathing hitched a bit and she spread her legs open to give him better access, nearly choking a bite of pancake in the process. Chakotay remanned completely calm. 

Soon, he had two fingers pushing inside of her and she was writhing against him on the chair, her plate pushed back. Her hands gripped the edge of her chair, her body shuddering in pleasure. She pushed back against his fingers and she leaned back, giving him more room. He changed his angle a bit and managed to stimulate nearly everything.

“O-oh, god!” she gasped, pushing down against his fingers in a desperate search for more friction. “P-Please… Not enough.” He was always amazed by how needy she was and how eager he was to help.

He pushed his chair back from the table and grasped her hips, easily lifting her body up and onto his lap. She worked with him, wrapping her legs around him and the chair to expose her folds to his member. He tightly gripped her hips as she sank down onto him, crying out his name. He remained still in his chair, letting her control the depth and pace, relieved when she started moving quickly. He groaned and suckled his way across her neck, leaving dark marks in his path. She responded vocally, body shuddering as she bounced in his lap, feeling herself sailing higher and higher. 

She started pushing down harder and within a few more thrusts she was coming, her body flush against Chakotay’s as he came as well, his hands finally falling away from her sides. She shivered and remained where she was for a few moments, not trusting her legs to stand.

“Sprits,” Chakotay panted, shuddering as she slipped off him and sank into her chair, head resting against his shoulder.

“I love you,” she hummed, her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell quickly beneath her dress. “That’s the last time I remain dressed while you’re naked.” Chakotay pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled.

“In that case, why don’t you finish up the dishes and I’ll go shower?” She rolled her eyes and nudged him, but carefully stood up anyway. She glanced down at her hiked up dress and shot a halfhearted glare at him.

“Hardly. I need another shower now.” She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged her dress off as she returned to the bedroom, listening to the sounds of Chakotay hurrying about her.

“We can cross the master bathroom off our list, then,” he called. All he received in response was her laughter and then the sound of running water. “Unless you’d like to count the tub and the shower as two separate items.” He stopped just outside the bathroom when Kathryn’s head peaked around the door. 

“If we’re to live here, Chakotay, we’ll have more than one day to accomplish this. No need to cram it all in one day.” She raised an eyebrow and he took her offered hand, following her into the bathroom and toward the tub that was filling with sudsy water. 

“We’ll start with the bathtub.”


	11. Official News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proof Kathryn and Chakotay have been waiting for is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any of these characters or anything like that. This also wasn't edited, so all mistakes are my own.

It didn’t take long for the newlyweds to settle into their new house. They moved their furniture in and adjusted the transporter, finding the roomy house far more comfortable than their apartment. It was something that was fully theirs. Due to work, the two barely saw each other for the first few weeks, limited to quick kisses in the morning and tired ‘I love you’s at night. Both Kathryn and Chakotay had expected it, especially as Starfleet prepared to launch a new line of starships, the Fortis class. Kathryn was lucky enough to get an afternoon off for her appointment with the Doctor. She knew Chakotay had classes all day long, but she knew this was the best chance for a few months.

She was grateful as she left the meeting room, feeling the stress slide off her shoulders to remain behind with the other admirals. The meeting had gone better than expected and after months of work, it seemed like the USS Fortis was going to make her deadline. She shrugged her shoulders and reached up to rub at her neck. She grimaced as she felt her uniform jacket tug and catch, the fabric unwilling to give. She lowered her arm and tugged on her uniform as she ducked into the transporter room and nodded at the Ensign. 

“Headed home early today, Admiral?” The Ensign smiled brightly and started tapping on the console in front of her. 

“Just for a bit, unfortunately.” She returned the woman’s smile and stepped onto the transporter pad, her hands folding in front of her. 

“Well, have a good day, Admiral, and I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kathryn nodded again and HQ faded away to reveal the dark entryway of home.

She sighed and immediately reached up to undo her bun, feeling some of her lingering tension float away as her hair loosened. She ran her fingers through it and called for the lights to half, blinking against the sudden brightness as she moved into the kitchen. She wanted a cup of coffee but resisted, wrinkling her nose as she replicated a glass of water instead. She only had a few minutes before her appointment with the Doctor, but all she wanted to do was stretch out on the bed and nap for a bit—though she would never admit that to Chakotay or Admiral Paris. Before the idea became too good, she returned to the transporter and arrived at Starfleet Medical with her water in her hand.

Sighing, Kathryn sipped at her water and strode through the hallways, no one questioning the command red and four bracketed pips. Her water was gone by the time she reached the Doctor’s office and rang, her hand lowering just as the doors slid open. The Doctor was settled at his desk, padds scattered everywhere. It looked very familiar. He looked up as the doors hissed shut behind her and smiled, leaning back in his chair. 

“Hello, Admiral! It’s a surprise to see you.” She rolled her eyes and settled in the seat he offered, her fingers loosely gripping her empty glass. 

“Will there be a time when you don’t greet me with that?” The Doctor laughed and shook his head, his hand offered for the glass. She let him take it and he recycled it behind him before turning back to face her.

“It is a pleasure to see you. How have you been since the wedding?” Kathryn couldn’t help but beam, her fingers absently fiddling with the ring.

“Busy,” she admitted, settling back into her chair. “Starfleet doesn’t give a damn about personal lives, just that Fortis launches perfectly.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her loose hair. “It was hard enough to make it here today.”

“Well, let’s see how you’re doing medically. Starfleet may not have a choice but to care about your personal life.” He gave her a small smile and Kathryn stood, following the Doctor over to the biobed. “Any word on the Fortis’ crew and captain?” 

“None, yet. I don’t even know,” she answered as she unzipped her uniform jacket and set it aside. “They’ll be announced soon. Possibly a promotion since the good captains are taken.” She laughed and climbed onto the biobed, her legs crossed at the ankles.

“You sound like you’re ready for Fortis to launch and be done. Go ahead and lay back for me.” The Doctor pulled out a medical tricorder and looked her over before he raised it to start scanning.

“I am,” she sighed, her eyes closing as she settled against the hard bed. Her expression relaxed a bit and she shifted slightly in a futile attempt to get comfortable.

“Lie still, Admiral,” he ordered softly as he continued scanning. “You’ve been a lot of energy into this starship and now you’re nearing the end. You’re not sure if it will be a success or not and that’s stressful.” She huffed and blinked her eyes open.

“Once it’s over, we’ll get started on the next ship or the next mission. It never really ends.”

“Yet you still love it,” he reminded her, his hand resting on her shoulder for a moment. “You can sit up, thank you.” He stepped back as she rose, giving her another once-over. “Let me take a look at these scans and I’ll let you know. Do you need anything?” 

“A nap would be marvelous, though I don’t think you can help with that.” She slid her jacket on and forced the zipper up with a quiet grunt. The Doctor pretended not to notice as he leaned over the console to look at the scans.

“I can always recommend medical leave…” There was amusement in his voice and Kathryn couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” She crossed her arms over her chest and settled on the biobed again, one leg crossed over the other as she left the Doctor to his job. 

It took him a few minutes to sort through everything and then he finally looked up, catching his old friend’s eye. He smiled and gave a small nod before calling the hologram up. Within seconds, Kathryn was staring at the small shape that could have easily been a hologram malfunction. Her eyes widened in surprise and then furrowed in concentration as she watched the hologram, her head shaking a little.

“Congratulations, Admiral. It looks like you and Chakotay are going to be parents. My estimates put you at nine weeks along with a due date of… January 10th.” The Doctor’s smile widened a bit and Kathryn rested her hand on her stomach. The grape-sized object she was staring at was her future child. 

“Oh…” she breathed, laughing softly. “I’m… Is it possible to be surprised and yet not surprised?” She shook her head and managed a shaky smile. “A baby… Starfleet is going to love that.” She took a deep breath and pushed her hair away from her face. 

“At this point, Admiral, I can recommend half a dozen fantastic OBGYNs for you. They’ll take good care of you, as long as you take care of yourself for the next seven months.” Kathryn’s eyebrow shot up and she stared at the Doctor, at the hologram who had been in charge of her medical needs for nearly a decade.

“No, thank you,” she said simply, still holding her gaze. “If I’m to get through the next seven months, the next 18 years, then it will be under your medical care.”

“There’s no need to be concerned. They are Starfleet trained, the best in the field.”

“You delivered Miral and I’ll trust you with my life, Doctor.” Kathryn crossed her arms and stood up, wishing she had more height on the Doctor. “Besides, you already have my medical records. You already know me and you know what it’ll take to get me to make my appointments.” She raised her eyebrow again, daring him to contradict her.

“If you insist, Admiral.” Kathryn sighed and relaxed a bit, her head shaking.

“I can’t force you too, Doctor. I’m not here as a Starfleet admiral, I’m here as your friend in need.” Her voice had softened considerably, not wanting to force the Doctor to do anything.

“It would be my honor to help with your baby. Just be warned, it’s going to be a long seven months for you and Chakotay.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Thank you.” She relaxed a little and took a deep breath, a small smile appearing as she noticed the hologram of her child still present. 

“In that case, I’ll see you next month when we can find out find out the gender.” Kathryn nodded and adjusted her uniform, finally deciding to go without her jacket. She slipped out of it and attached her combadge to her grey shirt, folding her jacket over his arm.

“Next month. Thank you, Doctor.”

“Of course, Admiral. Good luck with Chakotay and take a nap. You’re going to need it. Also, no coffee, no alcohol, the usual.” She laughed softly despite his knowing look and walked through the doors, glancing down at her stomach. 

She found it so hard to believe that there really was life growing in there, even with all of Q’s implications. Now she had solid proof about it, as if the weight gain hadn’t been enough. She took a deep breath as she walked to the transporter, eager to sink into her familiar chair by the window. Since coffee was out of the question, maybe she could settle for a hot cup of Chakotay’s tea.

Her wish came true barely ten minutes later as she sank into the comfortable grey chair, her legs stretched out on the ottoman in front of her. She had changed into a loose pair of pajama pants and a tank top and the hot mug was welcome in her hand as she gazed out at the afternoon sun. Chakotay wouldn’t be home for at least another hour, depending on how long he remained in his office for students or grading. She wouldn’t let Starfleet bother her, at least not for a few hours. 

Chakotay smiled as soon as he got home a few hours later, awed by the sight of his wife sleeping in her chair. He noticed how precariously her cup was held in her hand and quickly set his papers aside to grab it. He washed it in the sink before he returned and kissed her head, smiling warmly.

“Kathryn,” he whispered, “Katie, wake up.” She stirred and shifted, a loud groan escaping her lips as she looked up at rubbed at her neck. “Good evening.” He settled on the ottoman and rested her feet in his lap, absently massaging the right one.

“Must’ve drifted off…” she murmured, rubbing at her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting. She called for the lights to be a little brighter and adjusted in the chair, her blue eyes scanning Chakotay’s form. His uniform was wrinkled, but he seemed to be in a good mood. “I saw the Doctor today.” He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

“Oh? How is he?”

“Doing well, but that’s not the question you really want to ask,” she teased, her arms loosely crossing over his chest. She waited until Chakotay nodded his agreement before letting a small smile cross her red lips. “I’m pregnant. Nine weeks along, early January delivery date.” Her smile suddenly widened into a beam.

“Oh. Oh, Kathryn! Really? Spirits, that’s marvelous!” His smile widened to match hers and he leaned forward to take her into his arms, pressing kisses to her hair. “Oh, a baby. We’re going to be parents!” She laughed and wrapped her arms around him as he settled her on his lap, their legs stretched out and intertwined. “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you too.” She rested her head against his chest, a soft hum leaving her. Chakotay’s arms were wrapped around her and they were going to be parents. After serving together for seven years, that were married and having a baby. It was incredible.

They sat in comfortable silence until the sun disappeared and Chakotay had to turn up the lights a bit more. He knew he needed to get started on dinner, but he was too comfortable with his wife curled up in his arms. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he knew he had to say something. He was hesitant to ruin their happiness.

“Kathryn…” He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, watching as she tilted her face to look up at him. “I… received a visit today from Admiral Roberts.” He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms a little tighter. 

“Oh? Are you slacking off in your classes again?” she teased, smiling gently. Chakotay didn’t take the bait and she furrowed her brow. “Chakotay?”

“Starfleet wants me to be the captain of Fortis, Kathryn. With Picard still on the Enterprise, you an Admiral… Apparently, I’m the logical choice.” His voice was soft as he watched her, distressed to see the concern flickering across her face. 

“No, turn it down. Fortis may only be for exploration, but it’s a deep space vessel. Her maiden voyage is six month!” She was shocked to hear her voice start to tremble at the end. “Unless… you want to do it?” She was scared of how he would answer and he could see it in her eyes.

“Oh, Kathryn…” He shook his head and nuzzled against her soft hair. “Of course I don’t want to take it, hon. Especially not now. She doesn’t leave until next month and I’d miss our baby, all of your pregnancy.” She relaxed almost instantly against his chest and kissed his neck softly.

“Thank God,” she huffed, rubbing at her eyes. “I was worried for a—“

“Kathryn,” he interrupted and she looked up at him again. “I don’t have a choice. Starfleet didn’t give me a choice. It’s either Fortis or Maquis prison.”

“That’s bullshit!” Kathryn sat up and stared at him, anger obvious on her features. “It’s been three years! It’s been more since the Maquis…” She shook her head and clenched her hands. “They can’t do that.”

“Roberts said I just need to do one mission. They want me to captain her maiden voyage and then they’ll promote my first officer to captain.”

“Then why not start with that? Why one mission?” Kathryn’s voice was only growing angrier as she rose to her feet, beginning furious pacing in front of the window. “This is bullshit!” Chakotay rose to his feet and attempted to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away and continued pacing.

“Kathryn, please calm down. We’ll figure this out, okay?” He was angry, yes. This was blackmail and he didn’t understand why, but he was more worried about the woman in front of him. 

“I don’t understand this, Chakotay.” She finally stopped pacing and turned to face him, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. “Why now? Are they—“ she stopped suddenly and shook her head. “Our wedding. Former captain and first officer, current admiral and Academy professor married.” She licked her lips and laughed bitterly. “They can’t send me out on Fortis because I’m not a captain. You, however…” She shook her head and quickly resumed pacing. Chakotay stood by helpless.

“You don’t think they would want to separate us that badly, do you? Even if they do, why just one mission? Why six months?” Kathryn shook her head and absently tugged on the ends of her hair.

“I don’t know, Chakotay. I don’t know why six months, but it’s too long and I don’t like it.” She sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes. “All I know is that it makes sense.”

“Come on, Kathryn. We have good news for tonight, okay? We’ll celebrate and we’ll deal with this tomorrow. We can talk to Tom and B’Elanna and the Admiral. We’ll figure this out.” He held out his hand and she took it after a moment, his larger hand encasing hers. He squeezed and tugged her closer, his other arm wrapped around her waist. “It’ll be okay.”

Kathryn reluctantly curled into her husband’s embrace and let out a breath. Her blood was still boiling, but she didn’t have the energy to continue pacing it and fighting it. All she could think of was the possibility of enduring the pregnancy and giving birth without Chakotay. Of spending seven months alone while her husband captained a starship. She pushed those thoughts away, focusing solely on the thought of their baby.

“Let’s get you to bed. You look like you’re ready to pass out,” he whispered after several minutes. “I’ll get us some dinner and we’ll just enjoy the rest of tonight.” He knew there wasn’t a chance of that, but he wanted to hope for the best. 

He led her toward their bedroom and watched as she curled up in the bed, looking far too small for his comfort. He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead, murmuring that he’d be back in a few minutes. By the time he returned with their dinner, she had already drifted off. Deciding she needed the rest, he ate his dinner by himself before curling up beside his pregnant wife and trying to fall asleep himself. He had to believe it would be okay. He couldn’t lose everything after just getting his hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on this angst at all. It was supposed to be happy and B'Elanna was supposed to give birth, but then this happened. I'm so not sorry, it just means that this story is gonna keep going.


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true nature of Chakotay's mission is revealed and Kathryn has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters. I really don't own anything. Maybe the name of the new ship. Maybe. It's latin, so I don't know. Anyway, it's not edited so please let me know about any errors!

“What do you mean it’s a suicide mission?” Kathryn’s voice was perfectly calm, each syllable and word enunciated clearly and pointedly. Anyone who knew her knew it was a voice that superseded anger. 

“Kathryn—“

“After all he’s done, after all we’ve done… A suicide mission?” Her voice wavered a bit and she stopped, forcing herself under control again. “That’s not the Starfleet I know. Knew.”

“Things have changed, Katie. I’m not saying it’s right, but—“

“Stop it. Starfleet can’t send a crew to their deaths. I won’t allow it. It’s meaningless, it’s the opposite of everything we wanted _Fortis_ to be!”

“I know. I know, but this is a chance to make another crippling strike against the Borg.”

“I. Don’t. Give. A damn.” Kathryn’s arms crossed firmly over her chest and she quickly turned around to face Owen Paris, ignoring how lightheaded the sudden movement made her feel. Too little food and rest combined with morning sickness had her feeling beyond terrible. “ _Fortis_ was supposed to be about returning Starfleet to its former glory. About exploration and space, not about attacking the Borg, no matter how necessary.”

“Please sit down, Katie. At least drink some water and we can talk about this later.”

“There can’t be later! If we wait too long, Chakotay will be on his way to Borg space and we won’t see him again.”

“Kathryn.” Owen’s voice was suddenly firmer and she stopped, her arms unfolding so she could wring her hands. “You are worrying yourself sick and that’s not healthy. Sit down and drink some water. You won’t be any good to anyone if you’re confined to bed.” She couldn’t argue with him there and she reluctantly sank down to the sofa in the Admiral’s office, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned her head back.

“What do we do, Owen?” she asked softly, her hands reaching up to run through her hair. She wasn’t sure when it had fallen out of its bun, but she wasn’t concerned about it. She would fix it before she returned to her office. 

“Drink this.” She found a glass of water offered and took it, sipping at the cool liquid. Owen settled on the couch beside her and waited until she finished off half of the glass before speaking. “I don’t know what will fix this, Katie, but we’ll figure it out. You and Chakotay have more than enough people on your side and everything will be okay. But you can’t stress yourself out because you have more than yourself to think about now.” He paused and she glanced at him, setting the glass on the table. “You have your child to consider and Chakotay is going to be more concerned over you than himself.”

“I can’t just sit by and do nothing.” Owen shook his head and turned to look at her, his expression softening.

“I’m not expecting you to. I know you too well.” Kathryn settled back against the couch again and rubbed at her temples, trying to force an oncoming headache away. “You’re not going to like this, but why don't you head home for the day. I’ll let everyone know that you’re coming down with something and it’ll give you a few days. Use that time to rest and I’ll see what can be done here.” 

Kathryn shook her head a little and finished off her water, leaving the empty glass on the table. “Fine, fine. I don’t even want to think about my meeting with the Klingon ambassador later today. He doesn’t like me anyway.” She sighed and pushed herself to her feet, glancing back at her friend. “Thank you, Owen, for everything.”

He offered a small smile and stood up, following her to the door. “It’s the least I can do for family. Take it easy, Katie, and I’ll see you soon.” She nodded and waited for the doors to open before she made her way down the hallway to the far end. 

One of the many perks of being an admiral was having their own transporter room. It made it easy to come and go without being bothered and Kathryn was beyond grateful for that. She was even more grateful when she found the room empty. She stepped up and hit the necessary buttons on the console before she crossed to the transporter pad and ordered the computer, her shoulders sagging the moment home materialized around her. She unzipped her jacket, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she might need to replicate a larger one soon. She tossed it aside once she reached the bedroom, her shirts and pants soon following. After a moment of thought, she turned on the tub and waited for it to fill with warm water before she slid in, her body starting to relax. 

Chakotay was surprised when he returned home a few hours later to find a message on the comlink for him. Admiral Paris had called to inform him that Kathryn had the next three days off to recover from the flu and that he needed to check on her. Concerned, Chakotay made his way through the house until he found his wife asleep in chilly, soapy bathwater, her skin wrinkly from soaking for so long. He smiled a little, but was was puzzled as to why she didn’t seem to be ill at all. 

He nudged her gently and she woke almost immediately, shivering as she sat up in the tub.”Kathryn,” he said softly, grabbing a towel off the rack behind him before he kneeled beside the tub. “Hey, I’m home.” Blue eyes turned to look at him and he smiled a little again as recognition flashed through them.

“Chakotay… I feel asleep…” She sighed and let the water out of the tub before she allowed her husband to help her up and bundle her in the large towel. He followed her into the bedroom and watched as she tugged on her nightgown, concerned eyes watching her every movement.

“Owen says you have the flu and the next three days off…”

“I’m not sick,” she answered immediately, turning to face him as she tugged her damp hair up into a loose bun. “I’m stressed and he told me to go home.” To be honest, she hadn’t been eating or sleeping nearly enough and the morning sickness that plagued her hadn’t helped either. Everything seemed to be fighting against her health.

“Oh, Kathryn.” He wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered them to the bed, curling around her small form. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed as she felt Chakotay draw the covers over them, his warmth comforting. “Because I’d rather be up and finding a way to keep you safe.” She didn’t have the heart to tell him the news Owen had found. Not yet, at least. 

“You can’t do that if you’re confined to our bed after passing out.” She knew he was looking at her and an eyebrow was probably raised, but she didn’t have the energy to look back at him. 

“That’s exactly what Owen said,” she sighed, her eyes closing. 

She remained curled up in his arms for a few moments, silently begging for sleep to claim her. She knew Chakotay was still awake behind her and probably wouldn’t sleep until she did. As more minutes ticked by, it became more and more unlikely that she would sleep. She shifted and rubbed at her eyes before she tangled her fingers with Chakotay. After a few more moments, she slipped out of his arms and sat up.

“What is it, Kathryn?”

“I can’t sleep right now. Nothing new.” She shrugged and ran both hands through her hair, stifling a yawn as she glanced around their room. Her eyes landed on the painting of Voyager and she sighed—everything had seemed so much easier out there.

“If you’re hungry, I can start on dinner.”

“That would be marvelous.” She drew her attention toward her husband and managed a small, encouraging smile. “Your vegetarian lasagna sounds delicious.” It was a boldfaced lie and she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Whatever you’d like.” He leaned up and kissed her forehead before he left the room. She remained in the bed, listening to him putter around in their kitchen for a few moments.

Finally, she stood and wrapped her nightgown around herself, tying it tightly shut. She grabbed her combadge off her uniform and walked out onto their balcony, scanning the rippled surface of the lake behind their house. She fiddled with the cool metal between her fingers, unsure of who she even wanted to contact. Finally, she decided she didn’t want to talk to anyone Starfleet and she returned inside, locking the door behind her. She could still hear Chakotay in the kitchen and she silently made her way into the office, sighing as she settled into the chair in front of the computer. Within moments, her mother’s face filled the small screen.

“Katie! What a ple—“ Gretchen’s voice changed immediately as her daughter’s expression registered in her mind. “What is it?”

“It’s Chakotay’s mission,” she responded after a moment. She rested her head in her hand and tangled her fingers in a strand of hair. “Owen found something and…” She trailed off and glanced at the door, wary of Chakotay finding her. “It’s a suicide mission,” she continued quickly, “out to Borg space. Starfleet is hoping to use _Fortis_ and Chakotay’s crew to wound the Borg again. They don’t anticipate any of them making it back, but apparently the blow is worth it.” Her voice was trembling and she was surprised her mother could understand her words.

“Oh… Oh, Katie. Darling…” Gretchen Janeway was speechless for a moment, caught off guard by her daughter’s words. “Why would Starfleet do such a thing?”

“I think it has to do with our relationship, but I’m not sure, Mom. I just know they don’t like something and it’s easier to take out a former Maquis, a captain, than an Admiral.” Kathryn leaned back in her seat and drew her legs up, her arms wrapping around them. 

“What does Owen have to say about this?”

“He’s confident we’ll find a way around it… I’m not sure. I can’t lose him, Mom.” She swallowed and scanned her mother’s face on the screen, wishing she was there in person. Chakotay would suspect something if that happened, so she had to settle for speaking to her. 

“If Owen has his mind set on it, Katie, then you’re in good hands. Don’t stress yourself out too much.” Gretchen gave her daughter a knowing look and Kathryn looked away for a moment.

“Oh, I’m sorry for worrying that I may lose my husband right after we started a life together,” she spat sarcastically. As sarcastic as her tone was, though, it was still soft. Gretchen didn’t look phased. 

“I know you’re worried, but you have to think of the baby. We’ll figure this out, darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Kathryn watched her mother’s face for another few moments before the elder Janeway ended the transmission and Kathryn was left staring at a black screen. She remained where she was, her arms tightening around her legs a bit. She shifted and glanced at the desk, wrinkling her nose at the sight of her next appointment with the Doctor. She still had a few days, but she might as well use one of her days off to take care of it.

Suddenly, an idea slipped into her mind and started to take root. She lowered her feet to the ground and leaned forward, focusing in on the Doctor’s name as she tried to coax the thought into something more coherent. 

“Emergency Medical Hologram,” she murmured to herself. Something was there, something beneficial but she couldn’t draw it out. “ECH!” She stood up and glanced around the room, needing to talk this idea out before it fled from her mind. Quickly, she made her way out to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. “Chakotay? Owen is on the com. It shouldn’t take too long, but I wanted you to know.” 

She flashed him a smile and he returned it, watching as she returned to the office, uncaring that she was still in her robe and nightgown. She settled into the seat once again and tapped a few buttons on the console, her shoulders relaxing as Owen Paris’ face filled the screen her mother had occupied not long before.

“Kathryn… I told you to get some rest, not to continue working from home.” He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, regarding her silently.

She shook her head and leaned forward, her motions and voice animated. “No, Owen. I had a thought. What if… What if we present Starfleet with an idea no one can argue? An idea they would be stupid to argue with?” Owen raised an eyebrow a little but said nothing, knowing she would continue when she was ready. “On Voyager, our EMH came up with the Emergency Command Hologram. He had all of the command codes and knowledge to take charge of Voyager in case something happened to me.” She paused to take a breath, clasping one hand in the other to still them.

“If Fortis was run by holograms…” Owen leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk, his eyes moving back and forth as he continued her line of thinking. 

“It’s possible. With what _Fortis_ is intended for, holograms could easily run it. She doesn’t need to handle first contact missions—nothing. With an ECH in control, she could accomplish her mission without worry about loss of life.”

“We would have to redesign the decks to include holoemitters.”

“Doable. The Hirogen did it with Voyager. Temporarily, but it was still done.” She took a deep breath and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth before the com. “Starfleet can’t argue against preventing loss of life. We’ll have contact with the ship at all times and we can even program an engineer. It’s the perfect solution!”

“You’re brilliant, Katie. You really are.” Owen beamed at her, watching as she continued to pace. “Do you plan to use your Doctor for the role?” Kathryn stopped and shook her head.

“No, of course not. But he can help us program a new ECH and we can get Tom to help with the rest of the crew. This has to work, Owen. This has to be the solution to stop Chakotay from this suicide mission.”

“Suicide mission?” Kathryn turned to find Chakotay at the doorway, his brow furrowed as he looked between his wife and her fellow Admiral. “The mission is a suicide mission?” 

Owen cleared his throat and looked apologetically at Kathryn. “I’ll look into this, Katie, and I’ll talk to your Doctor. I’ll keep you updated.” With a stiff nod, he ended the transmission and she focused on her husband, unsure of how to respond to her question.

“Kathryn, answer me.” She absently rubbed at her stomach and managed a small nod, her eyes closing briefly.

“Yes, it is a suicide mission. Owen informed me of it today.” She stopped and took a deep breath. “Starfleet is planning to use _Fortis_ as a weapon against the Borg. They believe they can land another crippling blow against them and they don’t anticipate anyone will return from the trip.” Chakotay looked hurt as he dried his hands off on his pants.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“As soon as I had more information.” She answered quickly, taking a step toward him. “I just found out today, Chakotay. I was still trying to process it.

“And you didn’t think that was something I should know? Something that involves my life, my job.” His voice was hard and Kathryn knew he was right. She should have told him and she hadn’t.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay! I should have told you, but I didn’t want…” She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging on the auburn strands. “I’m sorry.”

Chakotay shook his head and took a step out of the room, huffing quietly. “Don’t you dare keep anything from me again, Kathryn. Not to protect me, not for any reason. Do you understand me?” Kathryn nodded meekly and rested both hands on her mostly flat stomach. 

“I love you,” she whispered, pale eyes seeking his warm brown ones. Chakotay stared at her for a moment before he wrapped her in his arms, his face pressing into her hair. “I’m scared and I didn’t want to worry you… You’re worried about the baby and I enough as is.” Her voice was muffled by his chest, but he understood perfectly.

“I love you too, Kathryn, and that’s why I worry. I didn’t hear your plan, but it sounds like you and Owen are on to something. We’ll figure this out, hon, and we’ll have our family.” He smiled gently and tilted her head back to kiss her softly. “Now, come eat dinner. And you’re actually going to eat this time. We need to get some more weight on you.”

Kathryn laughed softly and rubbed at his arm. “I feel up to eating now. The smell of your lasagna is enticing.” Chakotay laughed and picked her up, pressing their lips together again. 

He carried her into the dinning room and settled her in a chair, taking the one next to her with a smile. Their plates were already filled out and a large glass of water was waiting for her. She took a drink and returned his smile before she tug into the food, feeling her stomach settle now that they had a plan formulating. It had to work. They didn’t have any other options.


	13. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn brings the Doctor up to date on her daring plan and B'Elanna's time finally comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimers. Characters aren't mine, they belong to Paramount and the other creators. I just play with them. Chapter also wasn't edited. I'll do all of that when this adventure is finished and re-upload the edited chapters.

Kathryn ushered Chakotay off to work the following morning with a promise to eat and keep him updated. She immediately contacted the Doctor and was relieved to hear hear he had an opening and could move her appointment up. Owen Paris was her next call and she received strict instructions to keep him updated and to take it easy. He also informed her that Tom and B’Elanna would be stopping by to check up on her later and to make sure she was home. She had smiled at that before she hurried dressed and transported to Starfleet Medical. 

Early as it was, the hallways were still bustling with doctors and nurses and the occasional patient. Out of uniform, no one bothered her as she made her way to the fifth floor. She pressed on the console by his door and found it was locked. She sighed and leaned against the wall by his door, her arms loosely crossed as she waited for him to finish with his current patient. Five minutes later, a woman stepped out and nodded curtly at her before she left and the Doctor walked out.

“Kathryn! A pleasure to see you.” The Doctor smiled warmly and led her into his office, the doors shutting behind them. “How have you been?” They sat down and Kathryn crossed one leg over the other.

“Busy,” she admitted. “As always.” She smiled a bit and folded her hands, letting a sigh slip through her lips. “There’s something rather urgent we need to discuss—“ The Doctor’s worried expression caused her to hold up her hand and shake her head a bit. “No, no, not about the pregnancy. It’s something else entirely. Let’s take care of the checkup first.” The hologram still looked concerned but gestured to the biobed and nodded.

After taking his scans, Kathryn returned to the chair and settled into it, sipping at a cup of tea the Doctor had replicated for her. She sighed and glanced down at her stomach, waiting for the hologram to analyze the tricorder results. He took a seat across from her and rested the tricorder on the desk, a small smile on his lips. 

“Congratulations, Admiral. Your baby is perfectly healthy. I’ve got the hypospray for your morning sickness right here. Daily use and if it doesn’t help within a week, let me know. I also have the gender of your baby, if you would like to know.” The Doctor leaned forward and Kathryn shook her head. 

“No, not without Chakotay! Add it to the padd and we’ll look at it tonight.” A small smile appeared on her lips as she accepted the Doctor’s padd. “Thank you, Doctor.” She took a deep breath and set it aside, leaning forward to rest her hands on his desk. His look of concern returned and she hesitated, trying to figure out where to begin.

“What is it?” He probed gently.

“Starfleet wants Chakotay to captain _Fortis_ for her first six month mission,” she finally said. “Only _Fortis_ isn’t being used as a surveyor, she’s going to be used to launch an attack against the Borg. One Starfleet hopes will cripple them further than our attack four years ago.” She looked down at her lap and took a reassuring breath, her eyes sliding closed for a bit.

“A suicide mission? Due to the nature of your relationship?” All Kathryn could do was manage a small nod, her tea forgotten to the side. “That is ridiculous!” She immediately held up her hand to stop him, her back straightening. 

“Raging out it isn’t going to help.” She huffed softly. “Trust me, I’ve tried. I have a plan, Doctor, but I need your help. A lot of it.” The Doctor leaned forward, all of his concern showing. He knew exactly what his previous Captain’s plans were like.

“Anything I can do, Kathryn. I’m at your disposal.” He spread his arms out and leaned back in his chair. “What can I do?”

The Doctor ended up clearing his schedule and they talked for nearly two hours, plotting out exactly what needed to happen for holograms to man _Fortis_. The Doctor reassured her that is was possible with certain configurations and that he would be happy to program another ECH if it saved Chakotay. When she finally left Starfleet Medical, she felt more relieved than she had in a while. 

She barely stepped away from the transporter pad when she heard the door chime, sighing heavily, she turned and glanced at the front door, calling for it to open without checking to see who it was. She was surprised when Tom led a panting B’Elanna inside and immediately ushered her toward the couch. Confused, Kathryn followed after them, stopping by the couch with her hands on her hips.

“What the hell is this?” Tom stepped back and his eyes widened a bit, surprised to see a bit of his old Captain shining through. 

“My wife is a stubborn and—“ he cut off as B’Elanna let out a groan of pain and her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on her husband’s hand. “She’s in labor and refused to go to the hospital until she had seen you!” Kathryn’s confusion immediately faded into confusion and she knelt by the Klingon’s side, taking her other hand in hers.

“B’Elanna!” She scolded. “What could be possible enough that you needed to see me over going to the hospital?” B’Elanna shook her head and gripped Kathryn’s hand a little tighter.

“To make sure you’re okay,” she grunted, huffing out a few breaths. “I swear… Miral didn’t hurt nearly as much as,” another pained groaned, “as this one does!” Kathryn’s eyes widened in surprise at how much her family did care for her. She glanced at Tom and shook her head. Her own knowledge of birth—especially Klingon ones—was minimal. 

“I’m fine. Better than fine, actually. Baby’s doing well. Just like yours is! You need to get to the hospital, B’Elanna, and I’m not hearing anything against it. I’ll go with.” 

Between Kathryn and Tom, they managed to get the laboring woman to her feet. Kathryn paused to send a message to Chakotay before she transported back to Starfleet Medical. B’Elanna was already in a room with the Doctor and Tom. Kathryn was left outside in the waiting room, pacing from one end to the other until Chakotay arrived five minutes later. He immediately took her in his arms and they settled into seats closest to B’Elanna’s room, her head resting in his lap. Owen Paris arrived a few minutes later with Miral and settled beside them, the three engaging in quiet worry over B’Elanna and Chakotay’s mission. 

Tom came out after nearly an hour, a wide smile on his face. He looked at the gathered family; Harry had arrived after the first half hour and B’Elanna’s mother sent word that she was leaving Qo’noS and would be there the following day. 

“Mom and baby are doing fantastic,” he grinned, taking his eldest daughter in his arms and hugging her tightly. “Dad, Kathryn, did you want to come see?” Owen and Kathryn stood up and nodded, the latter smiling nervously. “Chakotay, watch Miral would you? You can see Mama in a minute, okay?” The toddler nodded and made her way to Chakotay’s side as the Admirals followed Tom into the room.

B’Elanna was sitting up in her bed, a small pink bundle clutched in her arms. Kathryn remained back with Tom while Owen moved forward to admire his new granddaughter, cooing softly at the newborn. B’Elanna smiled but Kathryn could tell just how exhausted she looked. After a few minutes, he returned to the waiting room and Kathryn approached her friend, her mouth opening in awe as she looked at her namesake. Little forehead ridges revealed her Klingon heritage, but the blonde hair and dark eyes reminded Kathryn so much of the little girl’s parents. 

“She put up quite a fight,” B’Elanna murmured, shifting carefully in the bed. “Would you like to hold her?” Kathryn didn’t know what to say, but she managed a nod. Tom pushed the chair closer and the Admiral sank into it. “Careful…” B’Elanna handed the infant over and Kathryn curled her arms around the newborn, smiling at how she slept on. 

“She’s beautiful,” she whispered, lightly rubbing the light peach fuzz hair on top of her head. “She’s absolutely beautiful.” She rubbed down her arm and didn’t bother to wipe away the tears that flowed from her eyes. 

“Our own little Kathryn,” Tom whispered, standing over her and looking down at his newborn daughter. 

Kathryn watched her namesake for several minutes before she reluctantly handed her back to her mother and stood up, smoothing out her dress. She hugged both parents and wiped at her eyes, letting out a shaky breath as she hugged Tom again.

“I’ll let Chakotay and Miral and Harry visit,” she murmured, smiling at the both of them. 

“Of course. We’ll see you later.” Tom patted her shoulder and watched her leave. She returned to the waiting room and shook her head at Chakotay’s concerned look.

“Just seeing her…” she whispered as he wrapped her in a tight hug. “Our little _Voyager_ family.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled a little more. “Go see her and think of our own baby,” she paused a moment and looked up at him. “The padd with their gender is at home too. We can find out tonight.” Chakotay kissed her again and led Harry and Miral into the room. 

The two returned home late that night, finally ushered out of the hospital by Owen and the Doctor both. The day had moved into the early hours of the next one by the time they stumbled into their home, hands tangled together. As soon as they were within the privacy of their entry hall, Chakotay kissed her deeply, his arms winding around her waist. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling her against him. Kathryn went willingly, her hand resting on his arm. 

“I love you too.” She kissed him again before pulling away and tugging him toward the couch. She searched through the cushions until she found the padd the Doctor had given her hours before. They settled on the couch together and read the contents, her head coming to rest against his chest. “We’re having a baby girl,” she whispered. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her thigh, his other resting on her stomach.

“Our baby girl. Our own baby girl,” he whispered, pressing a few gentle kisses behind her ear. 

“We’re having a girl,” she repeated, tilting her head so she could kiss him softly. “Oh, I can’t believe this!”

Chakotay gently pushed her back on the couch and settled over her, pressing kisses down her neck and chest until he reached the top of her dress. He shifted so he could push it up to her stomach and slipped her panties off, his hands smoothing along the pale skin.

“My beautiful Kathryn,” he whispered. “Should we continue this in the bedroom?”

“But then we wouldn’t be able to cross the living room off our list.” She grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. “You just need less clothes.” Chakotay laughed and stood up, quickly tugging his uniform off and away. Kathryn took the moment to do the same with her dress and bra, taking the extra time to admire her husband’s bronze skin. “Come here…”

He parted her legs and settled between them, his hands brushing up her stomach to fondle her breasts. They returned to her stomach as he brushed his lips across her chest, leaving small marks in his wake.

“I can’t believe our daughter is in there now,” he whispered. “Our baby.” He kissed down her stomach and caressed her thigh with one hand while he slipped a finger inside her. She shuddered and arched up a little, a whimper slipping from her lips. “Sensitive?” he asked softly. 

She nodded and he gently added a second finger, wringing another marvelous sound from her. He moved his fingers in and out and started rubbing her nub with his other thumb, feeling her body clench down around him after only a few moments. She panted her way through her orgasm, hand thrown over her head to grip the edge of the couch. Before she could catch her breath, Chakotay eased into her until their hips were pressed against each other. He moaned and hung over her, arms braced against the couch while he kissed her deeply, stealing what little breath she had left.

“Christ, Chakotay,” she gasped out when their lips parted. She shifted beneath him, pushing back a little. “M-move!” He obeyed, kissing her again as he set up a gentle rhythm, rocking in and out of her.

The connection had them speechless in moments, his rhythm picking up until he was pressing his wife into the couch, fingers digging into the fabric. She pushed against him, taking everything he had to give and still silently begging for more. The angle had her coming again and her clenching body tugged Chakotay over the edge, spilling inside her with a throaty groan. He skillfully changed their positions before he collapsed against her, flipping them back so she rested against his chest and he was on the bottom. Their eyes closed and their breaths were mismatched, her breasts and stomach squished against him.

“I love you,” he whispered, eyes fluttering open so he could kiss her forehead. 

“I love you too.” She smiled tiredly and shifted, groaning quietly at the drying slick between her legs. Their position on the couch certainly wasn’t comfortable either. “Can we shower and then go to bed?” Chakotay laughed and nodded.

“Of course, hon.” He nudged her up and she went willingly, glancing around at their living room. Chakotay stood and picked his wife up, easily carrying her into the bathroom. He set her on her feet outside the shower and turned it on before turning to kiss her. “You know, I have tomorrow off. Maybe we can visit your mother.”

“Visit my mother?” Kathryn stepped into the shower and groaned softly at the warmth radiating throughout her body. Chakotay stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her slick body.

“If you’d like.”

“I’d love to, Chakotay,” she sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. “It will be nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of San Fransisco. Indiana is so much quieter. She’ll be delighted to see us.” She fell silent and her husband took the opportunity to lather soap throughout her hair. 

He was silent as she rinsed it out and washed his own body while she washed hers, their gazes occasionally locking and a small smile crossing their features. After a several minutes, he shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to bundle his wife in. She didn’t want to know what time it was when they finally crawled into bed, but she fell asleep quickly with her head on Chakotay’s chest and his arms wrapped around her, soft ‘I love you’s following her into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Little Kathryn was born. It was time for that to happen. Now, we just need to see what Starfleet has to say about her little plan.


	14. Starfleet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn, Owen Paris, and the Doctor finally meet with Starfleet to propose their life saving idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own any of the characters or locations. Sadly. 
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get the chapter posted! Real life has been crushing my creativity lately, so I had to wait for a burst of it at four in the goddamn morning.

Far too early the next morning, Kathryn led Owen and the Doctor into a conference room on the fourth floor of Starfleet HQ. She had downed two cups of decaf coffee before leaving the house and clutched the third one in her hand, the lack of caffeine not doing anything to get her mind working. The three stood before Fleet Admirals Nichols and Foster, and Admiral Taggerty, waiting until their superiors were seated before they sat themselves. Kathryn shifted for a few moments before realizing she wouldn’t get comfortable and took a sip of her awful coffee to steel her nerves. 

“Admiral Foster said you have a suggestion for _Fortis’s_ mission, a way to make it more successful?” Nichols sounded bored, but Kathryn sincerely hoped that he was just tired. HQ was almost completely empty at this early hour. 

“Yes, we’ve been working with the Doctor here to… fortify this plan. We think it will be crucial in the mission.” Kathryn leaned forward and took a deep breath, looking at each man for a few moments. 

“Are you going to elaborate, Admiral Janeway, or are you going to leave us to guess? We know of your deeply personal involvement with this mission.” Kathryn’s hand clenched in her lap and she felt Owen’s warning glance at her.

“Yes, of course. My apologies, Admiral Nichols. We think _Fortis_ would be better if it was controlled by holograms. Everything from the Captain down to the crewmen.” Surprise filtered across the Admirals’ faces and the Doctor continued on before any of them could retort.

“I’m sure you remember _Voyager’s_ ECH. The Emergency Command Hologram. It could effectively take control of the ship in case her captain was injured, including all command codes. We can program another ECH to have permanent control, as well as other holograms that would be able to complete all duties, including a maintenance hologram.”

“We’ll also have contact with _Fortis_ for a large majority of her mission, so we’ll be able to monitor her that way as well.” Owen added.

“So the three of you are suggesting that we send a ship completely manned by holograms out to attack the Borg?” Kathryn huffed softly, but immediately bit her tongue. Now was not the time to argue about her ship’s mission. 

“That’s exactly what we’re suggesting. It would ensure that there is no loss of life. The ship and crew should be in and out before the Borg can recuperate; worst case, we have a ship nearby that can tow her to the nearest station.” Kathryn met each of the Admiral’s gazes again as the Doctor passed a padd to each of them.

“Here are the additions that would need to be made so holograms can control the ship. It requires some reworking, but it’s possible before the ship’s launch date as long as we get started today.” 

Kathryn watched as the three men scanned the information, Nichols looking more bored than he had at the beginning of this meeting. He was one of two people who had tried to turn down her promotion to Admiral. 

“This does look possible. We’ll need some of our top engineers working on this and I hear that B’Elanna Torres is currently out of commission for a bit.” Foster seemed genuinely interested in their proposition and Kathryn tried not to get her hopes raised. 

“She’s already started on a few ideas. That will be more than enough to get us started until she’s on her feet again.” Owen immediately retorted, glancing at Kathryn for a brief moment to smile reassuringly. 

“Mhmm, good. We’ll have to take a look at these plans. Talk it over with some engineers and with the Doctor of course.” Foster looked to Taggerty and set his padd on the table. “Find the information regarding this ECH from _Voyager_ too. It will be nice to have an idea of how this new hologram could work.

“Is there anything we can do in the meantime?” Kathryn asked, focusing in on Foster. He seemed to be their best option at this point.

“Keep fleshing this idea out, Admiral. We’ll be in contact in the next few days to let you know if this is possible. I assume you’ll keep Captain Chakotay informed?” Kathryn laughed softly and finished off her coffee.

“Of course. Thank you, Admiral Foster. Thank you.” Foster nodded and stood up, the others reluctantly standing behind him.

“Thank you. The possibility of savings lives is always appealing to me.” He leaned across the table and Kathryn extended her hand. He took it and they shook briefly before she retreated back. “We’ll be in contact,” he repeated. “Dismissed.”

Kathryn didn’t hesitate a moment before she left the room, her companions not far behind her. They were silent until they reached the courtyard outside which was still devoid of people. Peak traffic time had passed during the meeting which Kathryn was thankful for.

“You did it, Katie,” Owen hummed, patting her shoulder gently. The Doctor beamed at her as well.

“Not yet,” she sighed, shaking her head slowly. “No, I won’t get my hopes up until Chakotay has officially been removed as Captain of that ship.” Owen sighed as well and his pat turned into a gentle squeeze.

“But we’ve made a step forward. Foster is definitely in our favor and it sounds like Taggerty may be too. That’s two of the three and that’s enough to get something done.” Kathryn took a deep breath and lightly tugged at her bun on top of her head. 

“You’re right. It’s a step in the right direction.” She turned to face both of her companions and managed a smile for them. “Thank you both for coming. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“We’ll do anything for you and Captain Chakotay, Admiral,” the Doctor said softly. “I’ll keep fleshing out the necessary holograms so we’ll have an even stronger case.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she repeated, reaching out to pat his arm. 

“Now, you go home and update your husband. I’m going to stop by the hospital to see my grand baby and then see if I can make a few calls to get some talented engineers on our side.”

Kathryn laughed softly and rubbed at her eyes. “Chakotay’s in class until late morning today. We’re meeting for lunch as soon as he’s done, but thank you. I’ll be sure to take it easy today. Thank you for today, and I’ll talk to you both later.” With that, Kathryn turned and started toward the transporter pad, HQ disappearing just as rain started pouring down. 

She had time to shower and change out of her uniform before she planned to meet Chakotay at a small Thai place down the street from Starfleet Academy. She stopped to send a message to her mother regarding the meeting and then left the house, one hand resting on her barely noticeably stomach. 

Chakotay was waiting for her when she walked into the warm restaurant, rising as she walked up to the table. He kissed her chastely before they settled into their seats, curiosity in his eyes, but unwilling to push the topic. Kathryn immediately took a drink of the water he had ordered, licking her lips as she leaned forward.

“It went well,” she finally murmured, unable to keep him on the edge of his seat any longer. She noticed how his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Admirals Foster and Taggerty seem like they’re willing to help. Nichols doesn’t give a damn, but I wasn’t expecting him too. They’re going to review our suggestions and we’ll talk to them in a few days.” She let out a breath and smiled slightly. 

Chakotay reached across and took her hand, gently squeezing it between both of hers. “You did well, then.” He smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to her hand, just below where her ring rested. “You did very well, hon.”

“I’m not going to rest until I know you’re safe.” She met his gaze and forced herself to take a deep breath.

“I know, and I wouldn’t expect you to. We’ll get this figured out. For now, let’s enjoy lunch and then we can go visit with baby Kathryn and Miral. I’m sure Tom and B’Elanna would love some alone time.” He chuckled and kissed her hand again.

“Assuming we can separate them from their daughter long enough,” she teased softly. She rubbed her stomach with her free hand and glanced over the menu. “Did you happen to think of any baby names while you were at work?”

“I think I’m going to order the veggie green curry,” he suggested, removing his hand so he could point out the item on the menu. “I honestly didn’t have much time to think about names. We still have a few months, though.”

“Mhm,” she murmured absently, scanning the menu for a moment before she looked up to her husband. “Amelia,” she continued, “or Marcella. It means ‘strong’ and I think it’s appropriate.” 

Chakotay repeated the names a few times and then nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Amelia Janeway or Marcella Janeway.” He shrugged and nodded again. “I like them. What about a middle name?”

“I haven’t gotten that far. Those are just the names I thought about while I was showering this morning.” She ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair and finally settled on the green curry as well. 

“What about Shannon? After your family member that inspired you?”

“As a first name or a middle name?”

“Either.” Chakotay took a long drink of his tea and rested his elbows on the table. “I like Amelia Shannon Janeway, but we do have time.” He smiled at her and Kathryn rolled the name around in her head for a few moments.

“I think that name is a possibility. Don’t forget it.” She returned his smile and stretched her legs out, absently rubbing at her leg. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kathryn?” She blinked her eyes a few times and focused in on her husband, noting the concern in his features.

“I’m fine, Chakotay. Merely pregnant and tired. It’s not like we got a lot of sleep last night.”

“We’ll have to get you to bed earlier tonight, then,” he teased. She rolled her eyes and looked up when a young waitress approached their table. They ordered quickly and the waitress left, allowing Chakotay to return his gaze to his wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Chakotay.” She smiled widely and scooted her chair in a little closer to the table. “You really think we can fix all of this?”

“I’m certainly not going to give up now. I’ll go down fighting, Kathryn, you know that.”

“Good,” she sighed, her hand clenching briefly. “Because if it doesn't work, I’m going with you.” Chakotay tried to interrupt but she stopped him and continued speaking. “They won’t risk losing an Admiral. Especially one with such popularity and connections. If something happened to me because of Starfleet, they would loose the entire Paris family and a majority of our still-employed crew. They won’t risk that.”

“No. No, I will not allow you to endanger yourself and our baby for my sake.” His voice was firm but Kathryn merely huffed.

“I won’t be in any danger. Starfleet won’t let the ship sail if I’m on it. It’s our plan B if we need one.”

“I don’t like it—“

“So hopefully we won’t need it.” Kathryn’s expression hardened and Chakotay sighed heavily. “It’s a plan B.”

The rest of their lunch was relatively quiet and calm, but Chakotay noticed his wife perked up as they finally left and headed toward Starfleet Medical to visit the rest of their family. He was grateful he didn’t have any afternoon classes, amazed to sit quietly with Tom while they watched their wives with the children; Chakotay’s thoughts were distracted by the thoughts that they would have their own daughter soon enough. He just hoped he would be on Earth to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do a small time skip in the next chapter to move along this whole deal with Starfleet and Fortis, but we'll have to see.


	15. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may finally be moving forward with _Fortis_ ' mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, guys! I made this chapter a little longer with a small surprise at the end to hopefully make up for it. I'll also try to get the next chapter posted tomorrow since we should be timeskipping a little more now. Enjoy!

As long as Chakotay was listed as Captain, he had to attend all briefings and tours for his ship. Between that, his classes, and grading, Kathryn barely saw him. She didn’t have too much time to dwell on it, her thoughts constantly on alert for an update from Starfleet. The news came just over a week later in the form of a Padd. 

Her office door chimed and Kathryn sighed heavily, resting her aching head in her hands for a moment before she called for it to open. She remained upright in her chair, steely eyes watching as the doors open to reveal Owen Paris. She immediately relaxed back in her chair, her hands brushing over the new uniform she had finally replicated. There was a noticeable bulge to her stomach now and she brushed it fondly as she watched him sit across from her.

“Foster finally replied,” he stated simply. He slid the Padd across the desk to her and she picked it up, eyes scanning the contents. “It looks promising.”

She didn’t respond for several moments, taking in the words written in bold lettering. When she finally finished, her hand tightened around the device and she slowly raised her gaze to her mentor, her coworker, her friend. “They’re willing to try,” she whispered, unable to force her voice louder, unable to form more words. Owen merely smiled. 

She lowered the Padd the desk and leaned forward, her elbows resting on either side of it. She met Owen’s gaze and let out a huff, followed by a slight shake of her head. His smile widened and he reached over to gently take her hand, squeezing them gently.

“You did it,” he murmured. “They’re going to start implementing some changes immediately and Foster asks that we meet him on _Fortis_ ’ Bridge next week to give him our opinion.” A relieved smile crossed Kathryn’s face and she squeezed his hands back before she stood up and pushed her chair in. She crossed to the window and stared out at the sunny San Francisco afternoon, leaning lightly against the thick glass. She didn’t know what to say to express the relief flooding through her body. “There’s still a chance, Kathryn, if this doesn’t work that he’ll have to go. We just need to make this work.”

“We’ll make it work,” she said immediately. “The Doctor knows what he’s doing.” She turned around and looked at him, her hands resting on her hips. She returned to her seat after a moment and took a deep breath. “How is your new granddaughter?”

Owen laughed softly and leaned back in his chair, his eyes lighting up. “She’s incredible. So well behaved—doesn’t sleep much, but she’s content to watch and observe. Miral’s fascinated with her.”

“Not jealous?” Owen shook his head a little.

“Not at all. She adores little Kathryn.” He sighed happily and a smile of her own formed as she watched him. “Speaking of, any news on your little one?”

“Just that she’s doing well. We have a few names in mind, but we have time to decide.” He smiled knowingly and patted her hand before standing up.

“You do have time, unlike me. I’m meeting with Jean-Luc and Dr. Crusher in a few minutes. Will we see you for dinner tonight?”

Kathryn shook her head a little. “I think we’re going out to visit my mother. We were supposed to go earlier, but we’ve both been so busy.” She wrinkled her nose and sighed. 

“Understandable. Say hello for me and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave her a brief wave as he exited the room, leaving her alone in her office once more. 

Still excited from the news, Kathryn turned around and glanced at the chronometer. _Perfect timing_ , she thought as she opened a comlink to her husband’s office. There was silence for a few moments while she stared at the Federation insignia, a small smile on her lips.

“Kathryn! Are you okay?” Chakotay’s concern hit her not long after his face filled the small screen. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and lean forward.

“I’m wonderful. Do you have a minute?” She was careful to keep her emotions in check, partially in case he did have a student nearby. 

“Always for you, what’s going on?” He arched an eyebrow up and she was momentarily distracted by the familiar tattoo on his forehead. Her fingers twitched in her lap and she took a deep breath as she folded her hands.

“We heard back from the Admirals,” she finally explained. Chakotay’s eyes widened a bit but he said nothing, giving her the chance to continue. “They’re going forward with it!” Her excitement leaked into her voice and she let out a laugh that wouldn’t be stifled. “They’re going to work with the Doctor to get the holoemitters installed and we’ll take a look at _Fortis_ next week to see how things are coming along.”

“I sense a “but” coming…” She could see the excitement that had replaced the concern in his expression, but he was still reserved. She understood; he knew her too well.

“If it doesn’t work, they’ll still send you out with the ship. We’ll just make sure that this plan doesn’t fail.” He remained silent for several moments and her brow furrowed together as she watched him.

“We’ll need to prepare for the worst case, Kathryn,” he said softly. She immediately shook her head. “Yes, we do. Just in case it happens, we need to have a plan.”

She licked her lips and the grip her hands held tightened until her knuckles turned white. She was grateful he couldn’t see them, couldn’t feel the tension that sprang up along her spine and into her neck. Chakotay’s concern started to reappear and she shook her head again.

“Fine, just in case,” she hesitantly agreed, “but this is going to work.” 

Chakotay gave her a small smile. “Of course, hun.” She didn’t get a chance to respond to him when her door chimed. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder before turning back to her husband. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.

“As I love you.” She returned his smile briefly and waited for the transmission to end before she turned her chair around and looked at the door. “Come in!”

Admiral Foster walked in and she eyed him in confusion for a moment, carefully keeping her posture erect and her expression slightly intrigued. He offered her an awkward half-smile and gestured at the chair. She nodded slightly and leaned forward as he sat down.

“I’m sure you’re very busy and I apologize for interrupting your day, but we need to talk. I assume Owen has already brought you my letter.” He stopped long enough for Kathryn to nod and immediately continued, his voice lowering a bit. “Charles Nichols would be livid if he found I was talking to you, but I feel that you deserve to know.”

“Admiral…” Kathryn’s brows knitted together and she carefully shifted in her chair as she prepared to say more. Foster held up his hand and shook his head slightly. Biting her lip, she remained silent.

“There are a handful of higher members that remain unhappy with the _Voyager_ situation. Namely involving the remaining Maquis. People who believe they should have been imprisoned for their crimes. Of course most of us have moved on, but not Admiral Nichols.” He paused and took a deep breath, a curious expression flickering across his face. It was gone before Kathryn could identify it. “When they found out that one of their most decorated Admirals had married one of these… traitors, they were beside themselves.”

“So the wedding was the catalyst,” she whispered, unable to keep the horror from her voice. At first, Foster merely nodded.

“It takes planning to execute something like this which is why the higher-ups waited almost four years. _Fortis_ came as the perfect opportunity to dispose of the former-Maquis leader. They hoped that by doing that, the others would know that they hadn’t escaped punishment.”

“If former-Maquis started disappearing, people would notice!” Kathryn was beyond baffled by what she was hearing. It didn’t make sense, but in some ways it did and that scared her.

“No, they wouldn’t make the others disappear. Captain Chakotay would be enough to quell any ideas they may have.” She let out a huff of a laugh and shook her head. “But they didn’t anticipate your reaction, Owen’s reaction. There was more opposition to this mission and those few are realizing that they’re outnumbered.”

“But they won’t give up and remove him.” Foster shook his head and Kathryn absently rubbed at the back of her neck. “What do we do now?”

Foster stared at her for a moment and she met his gaze, narrowed blue eyes searching surprisingly kind green ones. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure _Fortis_ is run by holograms and your husband remains safe. I’ll make sure your family is protected, Kathryn, if it’s the last thing I do.” 

His promise stunned Kathryn and she continued staring at him, her jaw clenching briefly. “Why?”

“I knew your father and I’ve seen what you’ve done. You were an incredible Captain, a fantastic Admiral. Chakotay as well. I don’t hold his past against him and I don’t think this is the Starfleet any of us signed up for.” He offered her that awkward smile again and she noticed how it reached his eyes, how they even sparkled a little. “And because my granddaughter would kill me if anything happened to her idol Admiral…” he admitted after a moment. 

“Thank you, Admiral. It… God, thank you. This means more to me—to us—than I can say.” Foster shook his head and stood up, Kathryn quickly following.

“Firstly, call me Thomas. We’ll get you through this. I’ll see you on _Fortis_ ’ Bridge next week for our walk through, yes?” Kathryn nodded a little and smiled, her hands loosely folded in front of her. “Good. Also, your Klingon representative is waiting for you in the sixth floor conference room. He looks… happy?” He smiled again and left, leaving Kathryn to fumble with her thoughts and Padds. 

It was still light when Kathryn finally materialized on her childhood farm. She had left HQ later than she wanted to and didn’t have time to stop at home before transporting to her mother’s in Indiana. She smiled when she found Chakotay waiting for her and kissed him softly, her fingers threading through his hair. He smiled and took her hand in his as they set off down the dusty country road. 

“Your mother’s eager to see you. She insists that you’re working too much.” He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, her head leaning against his shoulder briefly.

“I am not,” she defended softly. She eyed the small farmhouse as they came up over the hill, the thought of sitting down with a glass of water and Chakotay was more than appealing. “Besides, I’d hate to sit around and do nothing all day.”

“You could take up knitting.” She nudged his side and broke away from him just as they reached the patio. She nudged the door open and took a deep breath of the air smelling overwhelmingly of bread. It was actually as she loved it. She heard Chakotay enter behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her. “Mrs. Janeway, look who I found wandering out front!” 

Kathryn laughed as he dug his fingers into her side, tickling her in her most ticklish spots. She tried to fight him off and ended up falling back into his arms. He tipped her back and kissed her firmly, pulling away just as her mother entered the room, patting flour off on her apron.

“How many damn times do I have to tell you to either call me Gretchen or Mom? Mrs. Janeway is for strangers and you’re family.” The eldest Janeway grinned at her daughter and wrapped her in a hug, her hand absently rubbing her stomach in search of her first grandchild. “God, those uniforms still do not look comfortable. Why don’t you come replicate something more comfortable and meet me in the kitchen. I need help with the apple pie.”

“You might not want to let her anywhere near the food. She’ll set it on fire.” Chakotay laughed and Kathryn shot him a glare as he guided her down the hallway and up the stairs. They entered her childhood bedroom where the small bed had been replaced with a larger one. He handed her a bag off the chair and crossed his arms. “I brought a change of clothes for you,” he explained softly, his fingers sneaking up to undo her pips one by one. 

“Chakotay…” He shushed her as she set them in a small bowl on the dresser, his fingers next sliding to unzip her uniform. She glanced at the locked door behind him and her hands came up to rest on his chest, her thumbs absently stroking the soft cotton of his shirt. “She’ll be expecting us down there in a few minutes. Besides, I’m starving.” Her eyes twinkled a little as she rose up on her tiptoes to press their lips together, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. “Later?”

“I’ve missed you,” he grumbled softly, effectively sounding like a young child. Kathryn smiled and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I’ve missed you too and I love you too,” she hummed. “Let’s go enjoy dinner and maybe we can sneak away later, hm?”

Kathryn shooed him from the room so she could change in peace, feeling instantly relaxed as soon as she toed off her boots and tossed everything into the recycler. She slipped into a pair of flats and fiddled with her wedding ring as she returned downstairs, one hand resting on the small swell of her stomach. She entered the almost too-warm kitchen and was put to work with the pumpkin pie, easily slipping into the relaxing and teasing environment.

It was an entertaining dinner between the three of them and Kathryn was fascinated to see how her husband and mother interacted. It was exactly the life she had hoped to have with Mark, but she was more than elated to have Chakotay by her side. She noticed how he could barely keep his hand off her thigh under the table and she was almost relieved when dinner came to an end. She offered to help with the dishes, but Gretchen ushered them outside and told them that they deserved some quiet time outside. Chakotay’s mind went straight down the drain. 

Kathryn slipped her arms into her jacket before she followed her husband into the Indiana dusk, taking a deep breath of the marvelous summer air. They walked hand in hand around the property, Chakotay allowing Kathryn to lead. She gave him no indication of where they were going and merely smiled whenever he inquired. He gave up after a few minutes and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. She led him into the barn separated from the house, fumbling along the wall just inside for matches.

“No computers, no electricity out here,” she hummed as she used the barely-there sun to light the matches of a few candles around the first floor of the barn. She set them back when she was done and turned around to face her husband. Chakotay’s eyebrow arched up, but he said nothing as he approached her in the center of the room. “We should have some time out here before she sends for us,” she whispered.

“That’s more than enough time.” He gently cupped her face and kissed her, one hand sliding down to caress her neck and then down to her side. She groaned into it, her body arching against his. It felt like it had been forever since he’d touched her and his body was aching. 

“Please,” she panted against his lips. He kissed her once more and let his thumb trace across her cheek before she guided them to a blanket in the corner. He kissed her again as he gently lowered her to the ground, his hands immediately sliding up under her shirt. “Chakotay, please.”

He licked his lips and tugged her shirt over her head. Her jeans quickly followed before he sat up to undress himself. She used the time to shrug her bra off and kick her panties away. When his gaze fell on her again, he was distracted by the noticeable swell. His hands roamed over it, followed by his mouth. 

“Our baby girl,” he whispered between soft kissed. Kathryn groaned beneath him, her hand loosely tangled in the blanket.

“Admire her later. I need you,” she begged softly. 

Chakotay couldn’t remember her ever being this desperate in their time together and he was eager to give in. He parted her legs and trailed his fingers up her thighs until he reached the area just below her stomach. He slid a finger in and gently thrust it around, feeling when her body started to relax against him. He soon added a second finger and kissed his wife to muffle her moans, his own body already aching for release. 

She finally grunted in annoyance and he took that to mean she was ready. He slid his fingers out and used the slick covering them to coat himself, drawing a low moan from his body. He positioned himself over her and kissed her slowly as he pushed in, their hands tangled above her head. 

“Chakotay,” she whimpered, arching up against him as he bottomed out. He paused and she shook her head, her free hand pressing at his chest. “I-if you don’t move now,” she forced out, dark blue eyes flashing at him, “you’re sleeping outside.”

Chakotay shuddered and immediately started moving, his hips pressing against hers with each inward thrust. She shuddered and cried out, urging him on with little nips at his lips. He picked up speed and pressed in harder, always mindful of her stomach. After a few thrusts, she slipped her free hand between them and stroked along her folds, her moans increasing as she found her oversensitive nub. 

Their kisses turned desperate and his thrusts became erratic as they chased their climaxes. It didn’t take long before Kathryn was stroking herself over the edge which trigged Chakotay’s. She shuddered and panted, soft moans still falling from her lips even after her husband slipped out and settled on the blanket next to her. He drew her to his chest and she felt it rise and fall with each rapid breath.

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes closed and her expression serene. Chakotay took her in and smiled happily.

“I love you too,” he hummed.”

They laid together for several moments before Kathryn sat up and stretched, twisting from side to side to work out the tension in her back from sitting up all day. Chakotay watched her before he sat up and trailed his fingers up her spine. She shivered and glanced back at him, leaning over to kiss him softly.

“Let’s get back.”

“Maybe we can sneak back out here after your mom goes to sleep.” He gave her a boyish grin and she nudged him before climbing to her feet and searching for her clothes.

“God, no. She would know; we’re better off waiting until we’re home.” She laughed softly and tried to brush as much dirt off her clothes as possible before she eased into them.

Chakotay watched before he stood and dressed as well. She blew out the candles and he slipped an arm around her waist as they started back to the light of the farmhouse, her head resting on his shoulder in the darkness.


	16. Fortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great starship itself and and the adorable baby Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second chapter I promised! I've got some fun things planned for the next chapter too.

There were more than a handful of reasons why Kathryn was looking forward to her tour of _Fortis_. She was eager to see how the holograms were coming along and she was eager to see her husband again. He had taken a shuttle to McKinley Station three days previously to meet with his first officer and Admiral Foster on board his ship. They had to keep up formalities in case Chakotay had to lead the ship toward the Borg. Kathryn was merely grateful that her journey would be taken with Admiral Paris and the Doctor by her side. 

She was all too excited when they exited the shuttle and were met by Admiral Foster and Chakotay. Two middle-aged women stood off to the side, their arms loosely crossed over their chest. She smiled and shook hands briefly with Thomas before wrapping her husband in a too-brief hug. He kissed her head before she stepped back, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

“So glad you could join us, Admiral,” Thomas smiled and glanced back at the doors to the shuttle bay. “I hate to hurry off, but I need to speak with Commander Farmington. I’m sure Captain Chakotay can take you around the ship and show you everything you need or want to see.” He gestured to Chakotay and then hurried out the door. 

They watched as the doors shut and no one said anything for a moment, but the shuttle bay was far from silent. “It’s good to see you,” Chakotay hummed and glanced around before he grinned at her. Kathryn laughed and adjusted her uniform subtly. “I’m curious to hear what you think of _Fortis_.” Kathryn noticed how he didn’t call it his ship. She remembered how quickly she had taken ownership of _Voyager_. “Before though, I’d like you to meet my first officer. This is Commander Cynthia Mayhen.”

The red-shirted woman stepped forward and extended her hand, a confident smile on her face. “A pleasure, Admiral Janeway.” She shook Owen’s hand and then the Doctor, but her smile faltered a little when it came to the hologram. “Captain Chakotay has been bringing me up to speed on your ideas and I’m fascinated. Admiral Foster even said he has another starship lined up for me if your plan works.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kathryn replied softly. She glanced at Chakotay and she saw the mirth in his eyes. It had only been three days, but damn she missed him.

“Also, my head of Engineering. This is Lieutenant Ashley Rineheart.” The other woman stepped forward and they shook hands before she smiled apologetically at Chakotay. She murmured something and scurried off, leaving the five of them alone. “Warp Drive emergency,” he murmured. “Shall we go in?”

Kathryn slipped her hand in his and Owen moved to walk on Chakotay’s other side. At some point, the Doctor disappeared to speak with Lieutenant Rineheart regarding the holograms. He led them first to the Bridge and watched as Kathryn’s eyes danced from station to station. She lightly ran her fingers over the railing, unable to help but picture _Voyager’s_ equivalent.

“We haven’t been on a starship since _Voyager_ came home,” she murmured absently. She smiled—maybe a little sadly—but it was gone before anyone could see it. She took a deep breath and refocused on the Bridge, nodding her head a little. “It looks marvelous and I see it’s already equipped with the holoemitters.”

Chakotay nodded and pointed to a section of the wall just to the right of his ready room. “There’s protected memory storage in their solely for the ECH. If the main computer is compromised, he’ll still be able to run and get the others online. A failsafe, if you will. There’s similar storage all over the ship to divide the holograms up. They’ll never go down all at once, even if _Fortis_ loses main power.”

“Brilliant idea,” Owen congratulated, his eyes scanning the Bridge as quickly as Kathryn’s.

“It was the Doctor’s,” Chakotay answered, shrugging a little. “He used _Voyager’s_ logs and each time he went offline then to anticipate the holograms’ needs. Shall we?”

He led them around the ship for nearly an hour, pointing out the main additions to allow the ship to be run by holograms. To Kathryn, it sounded like everything was in place for this plan to work. All they needed were the holograms themselves. After speaking with Lieutenant Rineheart and the Doctor, her confidence only grew. She was especially surprised that no one was bitter about the possibility of them not going on the mission. She wondered how much Admiral Foster had to do with that. 

The tour came to a close far too quickly and the three found themselves back in the shuttle bay. The Doctor had decided to stay another day to assist Rineheart with the holograms and Commander Mayhen had remained on the Bridge, leaving Owen and Kathryn with Chakotay. Owen quickly said his goodbyes and climbed into the shuttle, but Kathryn lingered behind, grateful for the oddly empty bay.

“Do you really have to stay?” She rested a hand on his chest, her fingers absently toying with the fourth pip she still wasn’t used to.

“Just another two days and then I’ll be home, hun.” He rubbed her arm and then lightly rubbed her stomach, drawing a small smile to her lips. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Chakotay. If you have time, we’ll talk tonight?” She met his gaze, her blue eyes pleading with him a little.

“Of course I’ll have time. 2100?”

“2100 hours,” she confirmed softly. She kissed him quickly and was almost relieved when he deepened and lengthened the kiss. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, Kathryn. Be safe on the ride back and say hello to the Paris family for me.”

She kissed him again before reluctantly climbing into the shuttle, settling down in the chair across from Owen. She shifted to get comfortable and crossed one leg over the other, suddenly missing the feeling of sitting in the Captain’s chair on her Bridge. She wondered if it was something she could ever get back.

“Ready?” Owen asked softly. She looked at him and noticed the concern in his expression.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“He’ll be fine, Katie.” Now his concern was evident in his voice, but she looked away to watch _Fortis_ and McKinley Station start to grow smaller. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” 

She dozed off on the ride back to San Francisco and was woken by Owen’s gentle nudging. She groaned softly and rubbed at her eyes as she stood, her fingers moving back to rub at her neck. She followed him off the shuttle before she was fully awake, blinking her eyes as she looked around.

“Did you want to head home first or will you be joining me now?” Owen offered his arm and she took it after a moment, leaning against him a little as they walked toward their office building. 

“It would be wonderful to change first, but I’m eager to see your granddaughters. A few more hours in uniform won’t kill me.” She smiled up at him and he returned it eagerly. “Assuming you don’t mind, of course?”

“Not at all, Katie. You know you’re welcome anytime.” He patted her hand and guided her inside to the transporter room. She walked up to the platform and he joined her after he had the coordinates set. “Computer, energize!”

After a moment, the familiar house and street shimmered into view and Kathryn felt the firm asphalt beneath her boots. She took Owen’s offered arm again and they walked up to the house, the doors opening to the sound of a crying and screaming child. Kathryn couldn’t tell if it was the same child making both noises. She cringed a little and they set off in different directions once they registered the difference in sounds.

Kathryn made her way into the living room where she found an exhausted B’Elanna attempting to feed a hysterical infant Kathryn. The half-Klingon looked up when Kathryn entered the room, her mouth immediately fading into a frown.

“Kathryn! I’m so sorry… I was just trying to feed her and Miral’s upset and I’m sorry.” The younger woman was clearly flustered and Kathryn only shook her head as she took the seat next to her.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. Want me to try?” Kathryn eyed the newborn with a hint of trepidation. She wasn’t exceptionally skilled with babies and children, but she was going to have to learn eventually. 

“If you don’t mind. Then I can make sure Miral’s okay. Tom should be home soon too. I sent him out before he drove me insane.” She laughed a little uneasily and carefully transferred the newborn to Kathryn’s arms, followed by the bottle. “I’ll be right back.”

Kathryn eyed her namesake as she offered the bottle to her mouth. Surprisingly, the baby quieted and stared at her. After a moment, she latched on and started sucking eagerly. She could still hear the screaming and sobbing Miral in the distance of the house. She focused her attention on the infant, her fingers absently stroking the light hair that dusted her head.

“Hello, little one,” she whispered, watching as Kathryn’s chubby fingers played against the plastic bottle and clenched into little fists. “You’re happy now. Just wanted a bottle, but you were too stubborn.” She shook her head a little and gently rocked where she sat. “You’re going to be trouble for your parents aren’t you. That’s my girl.”

“She’s going to be trouble enough without your help!” She looked up at Tom’s voice and let out a laugh, her gaze returning to the baby just as her eyes started to close. Miral’s screaming finally stopped and the house suddenly felt awfully quiet. “B’Elanna wasn’t having too much trouble, was she?” The tone in Tom’s voice changed noticeably and Kathryn thought about how far the young man had come in the decade she had known him.

“I think we’ve got in under control, Tom,” she murmured, continuing her rocking in the hopes that Kathryn would fall asleep. “Do you want to put her to bed? Will she stay asleep?”

“She’s been sleeping well. It’s mostly eating that she throws a fit about. I’ll take her and put her to bed.” Tom lowered his voice as he came over to them, dropping a bouquet of roses to the table. She allowed Tom to take his youngest daughter and crossed her fingers that she’d stay asleep. She did and Kathryn let a smile cross her face. “I’ll be right back.”

She nodded and settled back into the couch, reaching up to let her hair down from its bun. She shook her head a little bit and ran her fingers through it as Owen and Miral came out. The little girl’s eyes were still red and puffy from crying and she sniffled occasionally. As soon as she caught sight of Kathryn, she came running over and jumped up onto her lap. One of Kathryn’s hands instinctively protected her stomach and her other wrapped around the girl now snuggling into her body.

“I upset Mommy,” she mumbled, the words barely audible. Kathryn sighed and wrapped both of her arms around the girl, her fingers absently stroking her back.

“Hey, Miral.” She kissed her head and glanced at Owen who silently disappeared into the kitchen. Smiling a little, she hugged the girl to her chest. “Your Mama loves you. She loves you a lot, even more than Uncle Chakotay and I do.” She paused a moment and took a deep breath. “She’s just tired, hm? With the new baby, you know, and she really needs your help.”

“Why would she need my help?” Miral looked up at her after a moment, her eyebrows furrowed a little around her forehead ridges.

“Because you’re the older sister. I have a younger sister too. Her name is Phoebe and I remember when she was born.” She shifted on the couch so Miral could settle better in her lap. “When Phoebe was born, our Mama was tired too. She asked me to help out around the house, to keep my room clean. Things like that. She said it would help her out a lot.” 

“But what can I do? I’m only four!” Kathryn’s mind corrected her age to three and she sighed softly—the time since _Voyager’s_ return was always going to be a tender topic to her, wasn’t it?

“Why don’t you ask her? Just tell her that you want to help and she’ll let you know.” Miral seemed a lot calmer now and hugged Kathryn tightly, her arms nearly strangling her with their grip around her neck.

“I will! Thank you!” Before Kathryn could say another word, the little girl scurried off and Kathryn slowly shook her head. She couldn’t imagine how she and Chakotay were going to cope with a little one of their own.

Before long, she was settled at the dining table with Miral in her lap and the rest of the Paris family gathered around. She had helped B’Elanna prepare a simple dinner that they dug into, most of Kathryn’s food somehow ending up on her and Miral instead of in their stomachs. They laughed it off and not even little Kathryn waking with a squall interrupted the family dinner. She was happy to retire to the swing outside with the infant and B’Elanna, the chair swaying gently as Kathryn took over the Klingon’s failed attempt at feeding. They talked quietly as the sun started to sink and sent bright colors streaking across the sky. 

Eventually, the sun disappeared quickly and the moon started creeping up the other side. Miral and Kathryn were both asleep and the Admiral noticed how B’Elanna was starting to fall asleep as well. She quickly said her goodbyes, relieved to have family to distract her from Chakotay’s absence. A quick glance at the chronometer told her she’d arrive home in time for their meeting and her heart soared to think that he’d be home again soon enough. It soared even higher when she thought about the fact that he might not have to leave for space again without her.


	17. Detours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortis is finally launched, but some other news arrives.

Starfleet made the announcement within two weeks: _Fortis_ would officially be commanded and run by holograms and holograms alone. A week later, all of the senior officers had their new assignments, excluding Captain Chakotay who would remain teaching at Starfleet Academy. The news was well received by all, but especially by the combined Janeway/Paris family. The news only caused anticipation for the maiden voyage to increase, nerves jumping to a peak in hopes that everything would launch according to plan.

Everything came to a halt a week before the ship was finally set to launch. Due to her relationship with the Vulcan embassy and Tuvok, Kathryn received orders for a three month ambassadorial mission to Vulcan. Though she despised the idea and leaving Earth was the last thing she wanted to do, Kathryn packed and left.

The first week felt impossible, even with daily interactions with Chakotay and weekly interactions with the Paris family. After months with her husband by her side, she found it hard to be alone. The constant meetings kept her busy enough and Tuvok’s presence helped her keep her sanity. 

While being alone became easier as the three months wore on, Kathryn’s pregnancy only grew harder and her stomach larger. She found she missed human sympathy; while T’Pel was a marvelous woman, she lacked the sentiment Kathryn had grown used to from B’Elanna. Still, the mother of four was an invaluable resource when it came to dealing with her pregnancy. 

Her duties as the human ambassador were simple enough. Dinners and meetings and paperwork made up her days, but it was the emotional stress which drew on her energy reserves. The Doctor didn’t have to voice his concern during her checkups via the comlink, but she knew it was there. She was concerned herself, but there was not much she could do from Vulcan. 

Tuvok provided her with the good news as she neared her seventh month of pregnancy. It had been a long day for both of them and Kathryn had settled in the library of Tuvok’s home, an arm wrapped around her stomach while she read. She didn’t hear him enter, but looked up as soon as he began speaking.

“The _USS Chariot_ will be in orbit next week.” He took the seat across from her, his hands resting on his knees as he looked her over. She lowered her book and returned his gaze. “Starfleet requests that you meet her just before she leaves to return to Earth.”

Her relief showed plainly on her face and she let out a heavy sigh, her fingers absently stroking her stomach through her thick uniform. “That’s great news,” she murmured. She glanced at her page before she closed the book and set it aside to rest both hands on her stomach. “I suppose that means my job here is done.”

“Congratulations, Admiral. You have done great work here.” She wrinkled her nose and pushed herself to her feet, one hand immediately going to the curve of her back.

“I’ve been away from home long enough,” she paused a moment and shook her head. “Any longer and I think the Doctor would be throwing a fit at HQ to bring me home.” She managed a short laugh and glanced around. “I should go wrap up paperwork at the embassy. Make sure everything’s cleared for my departure.”

“Of course. Would you like me to accompany you?” She noticed Tuvok’s own sense of concern in his expression as he stood up and continued staring her down.

“I’m fine, thank you. For everything you and T’Pel have done. I’ll miss you.” She knew he didn't share the same emotions, but she knew her oldest friend better than she knew herself.

“I shall miss you too, Kathryn. It has been…” He quirked an eyebrow briefly and she struggled not to laugh. “It has been enjoyable… to have you here. You’ve entertained my grandchildren greatly.”

“You have a wonderful family, Tuvok, as I’ve said before.” She started for the door, but he stepped in front of her and she raised her own eyebrow. “Yes?”

“We will be there before your shuttle leaves next week.”

“I appreciate it, Tuvok. Have a good evening.” She smiled and lightly patted his arm before she made her way back to the embassy. 

The week flew by in a flurry of packing and last minute assignments. When Kathryn finally boarded the shuttle on Vulcan, she was slightly teary-eyed at the thought of leaving her oldest friend behind. Tuvok was the last thing she saw before the door was shut and the shuttle jerked as it took off. Besides the bumpy exit from Vulcan, the rest of the journey to Earth was smooth and painless. At the insistence of the Doctor, _Chariot’s_ Chief Medical Officer gave her a thorough checkup and pronounced her and her daughter healthy, but mildly underweight with high levels of stress. Huffing, Kathryn returned to her quarters where she remained the rest of the flight. 

_Chariot_ landed late in the night three days before Halloween. A few of the crew’s family members were waiting to greet them, but Kathryn busied herself with her few belongings so she could transport home immediately. She hoped Chakotay would be awake, but she knew it wasn’t likely. As her home materialized around her, her legs almost gave out from the sheer sense of relief that overwhelmed her. 

She took a deep breath of the familiar smell and leaned against the wall to catch her breath, her bags dropping to the ground. She felt her daughter give a swift kick to her side and groaned quietly as she grabbed her bags and started down the hallway. She paused in the doorway of the bedroom when she saw her husband’s naked upper body on the bed, silently dropping her bags to the ground again.

“Oh, Chakotay,” she sighed. She absently rubbed her stomach and kicked her boots off as she silently shut the door behind her. “My love, my angry warrior, my husband.”

She grabbed a nightgown from her bag and quickly changed into it before she crawled between the covers, her body immediately relaxing into the mattress. She kept her distance and reached out an arm to brush it along Chakotay’s tattoo; he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled and trailed her fingers down his chest, humming at the warmth she had so desperately missed.

“Chakotay,” she whispered. He stirred more and she couldn’t help but smile. “Chakotay, hun, wake up.”

He woke after a moment and was upright in an instance, fingers reaching for his combadge before recognition flickered across his features. Wide eyes watched her in the darkness and then suddenly she was crushed against his chest and he was stammering her name. She couldn’t respond at first and merely wrapped an arm around him, her other going protectively to her stomach.

“Spirits. Kathryn? Kathryn, is it really you? I never… Spirits, when did you get back?” He was mumbling into her hair and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. Against her will, tears filled her eyes and a few leaked out.

“I’m here, Chakotay,” she managed to croak out. “I’m home and I missed you. God, did I miss you. And our little girl…” She laughed weakly and reached up to cup his cheek. “Our little girl missed you too.’

His hands finally found her stomach and she took the opportunity to kiss him sweetly, their lips slowly moving against each other. His hands roamed along her stomach, slipping under the nightgown to feel her bare skin. She swallowed and she arched into his touches, her eyes sliding closed. 

“How she’s grown,” he murmured, shifting so he could kiss the top of her rounded belly. “Our baby girl. Our nameless baby girl.” He laughed softly and was greeted with a series of deep breaths. “Kathryn?”

He returned to his previous position and kissed her cheek. After a moment, he realized that his beloved wife had fallen asleep and he couldn’t help but laugh softly. He couldn’t imagine just how exhausted she was, but he knew the sleep would do her good. Content to have her in his arms again, he drew her to his chest and fell back to sleep within moments.

She woke late the next morning, rolling over the find the other side of the bed empty. She grumbled and tugged the blankets over herself, her eyes remaining closed. With a week of vacation, she was going to spend the first day resting. All that was missing was her husband. She shivered and gave up after a few minutes, carefully pushing herself into a sitting position. She glanced around before she stood, wincing as their daughter kicked fiercely at her bladder. She stroked her stomach and murmured soothingly as she made her way into the kitchen, following the rich smell of bacon and pancakes.

“Chakotay?”

She found him focused on their breakfast, a mess of flour down the shirt he wore. She smiled fondly, suddenly aware of just how much she had missed him. She wanted to remain by his side, wrapped securely in his arms, but her ankles were already hurting. She retreated to the couch to watch, smiling when he brought her tea and breakfast to her.

She settled between his legs as they ate, one of his hands constantly rubbing at her stomach. She moved it occasionally so he could feel her kicks, unable to imagine how he must be feeling. Her stomach had barely been visible when she had left and now she looked vaguely like the _Enterprise_. Determined not to worry about this, she settled against his chest more and let her eyes fall shut. 

“We should start thinking about names again,” she mumbled after a few moments. “Is Amelia Shannon Janeway still an option?”

“It’s still an option, but I was also going to suggest Laura Anne Janeway.” Chakotay pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes flicked up to look at him. For a moment, he got lost in the utter blueness of them. 

“Oh, I like that,” she sighed, her eyes closing once more. “Laura Janeway. Laura Anne Janeway.” She took a deep breath and trailed her fingers across her stomach; she shifted her legs and her nightgown fell back to reveal her pale thighs.

“Is that going to be her name then?” He hugged her a little closer so he could join the trails across her stomach. 

“I want to see her first before we decide for sure, but that’s definitely my favorite.” She looked up at him again and let out a long breath. He felt some of her tension slide away too. “It’s so good to be back. To be here.”

“The Doctor told me how stressed you’ve been.” The subject change was sudden and she raised an eyebrow; her eyes remained closed and a sigh slipped from between her parted lips. She didn’t say anything for several moments and he decided to wait for her to speak. 

“Surprisingly not a lot of stress from the Vulcans. It was more the long hours, being away from home, and trying to cope with the pregnancy,” she finally admitted. “I’d rather not journey too far from home for the next few months.”

“I’d rather have you here too,” he whispered. He spread his hand out over her stomach and held it protectively there while his own eyes fell shut. He had papers to grade and she knew the Doctor wanted to do his own checkup of her, but neither had any indication of moving. They were too relieved to have the other nearby and Kathryn felt calmer than she had in months. “I’ve missed telling you that I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, Kathryn, and our baby girl.”

“I love you too,” she sighed, her lips quirking up a little. “We both love you, Chakotay.”

His hold on her tightened and he continued stroking her stomach, feeling more and more of her stress slide away until she was relaxed and asleep in his arms. He stayed awake to watch her, remapping her face and body to catalogue all of the changes the pregnancy was making on her.


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there's not much plot in this chapter. I'm saving it all for the next one. So sorry about the delayed chapter, but thanks for sticking with me!

The door to her office chimed and Kathryn groaned softly as she hauled herself to her feet, wobbling slightly until she regained her balance. She adjusted her uniform just as Admiral Paris walked in and crossed his arms over his chest. Kathryn huffed softly and looked him over before she made her way to her replicator and ordered a glass of water.

“Morning Katie!” He paused and watched her for a moment. “Any idea of when you’ll take maternity leave?” Owen kept his gaze on her as he took a seat on her sofa, one leg crossing over the other as he leaned back. “Or will you wait until she’s born?”

Kathryn took a sip of her water as she followed Owen and settled across from him, trying to get as comfortable as possible. “I’m not ready yet,” she admitted. “It’s nice having something to get up and do each morning. Keeps my mind busy.” She shrugged and set her glass down to rest her hands on her stomach. 

“My wife worked right up until she went into labor with Tom,” he hummed softly, a small smile appearing. “Knowing how stubborn you are, you’ll try to do the same.”

“I’ll have to fight the Doctor and Chakotay to do that,” she huffed and shook her head. “The Doctor’s already encouraging me to take leave. Chakotay hasn’t said anything yet, but he’s considering it.” She took a deep breath and reached up to adjust her bun. “I haven’t even reached eight months yet; I have time.”

Owen arched an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit to look at her. “So if I tell you that Admiral Foster requests a meeting with you, you’d be inclined to go?”

“What does Foster want?” She leaned forward to adjust her uniform, still unused to the new ways her uniform fit. “I haven’t seen him since I’ve been back from Vulcan.”

“He didn’t say. I just left his office and he asked me to pass along the message.” Owen paused a moment and cleared his throat. “Also, turbolifts are down so it’s stairs for today until they can get a repair crew out.” Kathryn couldn’t contain her groan at the news and she shook her head a little.

“I better get started then. If I leave now, I might make it up the four flights by the time he leaves.” She wiggled to the edge of the couch and then eased herself into a standing position, hating how she was out of breath from the movement. “This isn’t a big ploy by all of you to get me to take maternity leave, is it?”

Owen stood beside her, an arm extended behind her as backup. She wrinkled her nose and took a few steps toward the door. “Not at all, Katie. If you want to work and you’re physically able to, then do it! We just want to make sure you don’t push yourself.”

“And climbing up four flights of stairs is pushing myself?” Kathryn rested her hands on her hips as best she could and turned to stare at Owen, an eyebrow arched up.

“The Doctor and Chakotay think so,” Owen replied softly. She took a deep breath and let it out. “Katie, we care for you and they’re worried about you. Chakotay says you’re just beginning to gain the necessary weight back and stressing yourself over work isn’t helpful. I know you and I know that’s what you do.”

“I’m fine, Owen. Surely the Doctor’s scans show that.” She shifted her weight and shook her head a little. “I’m not ready for maternity leave. What am I supposed to do at home all day?”

“You’ll find something, Katie. Visit your mother, visit with your old crew. Hell, you could practically move in with Tom and B’Elanna and I don’t think they would complain,” he laughed and leaned forward to rest his glass on the coffee table. 

Kathryn hesitated before she returned to her seat and let out a long breath. “I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to Chakotay and we’ll see. In the meantime, does Foster really need to see me?”

“No, and the turbolifts aren’t down.” He smiled a little sheepishly and she shot him a halfhearted glare. 

“Fine, fine. I have a speech at the Academy anyway. Say hello to the family for me?” She reluctantly stood and finished off her water before she recycled it and turned to face Owen.

“Of course. Take it easy, Katie, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She watched as Owen left her office and the doors clicked shut behind him. She followed him after a moment and headed for the Admiral’s transporter room, stopping to engage with the young lieutenant for a few moments. Her father had been on _Voyager_ and Kathryn enjoyed the time to catch up with her before she transported to the Academy. 

After her speech to the young cadets, Kathryn found Chakotay grading in his office. She used her Admiral’s override code to enter his office, smiling at the surprise she found on his face. He stood up and approached her, leaving a mess of Padds scattered on his desk.

“Kathryn! Hi!” He grinned and kissed her softly, his hand resting on the swell of her stomach. She smiled and kissed him back, a soft groan falling from her lips to his.

“Hello,” she murmured. She patted his chest and kissed him again before she made her way over to his desk. She settled in the chair opposite him and he followed after a moment, shoving Padds aside to lean forward. 

“What are you doing here?” He still had his usual grin on his face and Kathryn shook her head a little. 

“I had a speech in Professor Hilstrom’s class and thought I would stop by to surprise you.” She shrugged a little and leaned back in her chair, her hands folding lightly on her stomach.

“Well I’m surprised! Are you done for the day?” He looked down at the pile of Padds and grimaced at the hours of grading that awaited him. It was either duty rosters or grading that had taken up his time with Starfleet. 

“Mhmm,” she agreed, “finished everything before I left. I see you still have grading to do.” Chakotay grimaced again and she leaned forward to grab his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. The movement caused her to groan quietly and she took a moment to get comfortable in the chair again. “Do you have an hour to eat lunch?” 

“I’m sure I do,” Chakotay sighed and let go of her hand so she could lean back again, “but that would mean taking some of these home for grading. I’m sorry, hun.” Kathryn wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“It’s fine. Trust me, I know how time-consuming Starfleet can be.” She smiled a little and and glanced around his modest office. It was so similar to his office from _Voyager_ , but the window showing the cool San Francisco afternoon reminded her of where they were. “I’ll leave you to your grading then. I’ll see if Mom or Phoebe are up to anything.” She shrugged and started to stand.

“Hang on. Hang on, Kathryn.” She scowled at his overprotectiveness, but allowed him to help her out of the chair and make sure she was steady on her feet. “You okay?”

“I’m pregnant, not crippled,” she muttered. He kissed her cheek and she lightly patted his arm before she took a few steps toward the door. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course. I’ll be home after dinner.” He smiled and watched her, his concern obvious in the set of his brow and in his dark eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her lips quirked up a little before she walked out of the room, a noticeable waddle in her step.

Kathryn ended up at home with a book of poems, curled up in her chair with the window open. She made good progress before she heard the door open a few hours after sundown. She bookmarked her page and stretched, her fingers absently tapping along the side of her stomach.

“Honey, I’m home,” Chakotay called and Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“In here,” she huffed, setting the book on the ottoman so she could ease herself to her feet. A groan slipped from her lips and she sighed, a part of her eager for this pregnancy to be over already.

“You looked relaxed.” He looked her over as soon as he entered the room and she was relieved to see his arms free of Padds. 

She shrugged and met him halfway to kiss him softly, tilted slightly so he didn’t bump her stomach. “I’m carrying extra weight in my stomach in the form of a baby that won’t hold still. I’m as relaxed as I can be.”

“I’m sorry…” He ran his hand down her arm until he could tangle their fingers together, squeezing gently as she smiled. “How about a distraction?”

Her eyebrow shot up and she brushed her hair away from her face. “What kind of a distraction?” she asked hesitantly.

“Let me show you.” He stepped closer and his free hand cradled her neck as she kissed him slowly. She let out a soft moan and her hand came up to tangle in his uniform, her fingers fiddling with the zipper.

“If that’s any indication…” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. They opened again after a moment and she took a deep breath. “You know we haven’t… not since I’ve been…” Her nose wrinkled and she sighed, unable to articulate her fears.

“You’re still beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her quickly again, “and I did some research. Trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” She looked up at him and rested both of her hands against his chest. He moved his hand to her waist, thumb rubbing the side of her stomach. “But I…”

“Trust me,” he repeated, offering her a warm smile. 

“I’ve missed you,” she sighed. “I love you.”

He kissed her deeply again, his tongue tracing along her lower lip. She moaned again and he slid his hand up her stomach until it brushed across her breast. She shivered and moaned again, her fingers tugging at the zipper on his uniform. She got it halfway down before he nudged her hand aside and guided her to the bedroom. 

He tugged her shirt over her head and her pants and underwear quickly followed before he got distracted by her beautiful, pale skin. He rubbed his hands along her stomach, lightly tracing the veins and visible stretch marks before he cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She shivered and bit her lip, her head falling back a little as her lips parted open.

“Lay down,” he whispered, his mouth suddenly by her ear. He nipped at her earlobe and drew another low moan from her. 

He helped her settle on her side before he undressed and eased behind her, his hand brushing up and down her side. She gasped and shifted beneath his touch, her hips rocking slightly. He heard her mumble something and gently nudged her knee forward so he could spoon closer to her back.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing along her neck and shoulder and smiling at the moans it drew from her. 

“I swear, Chakotay,” she groaned in response, “if you don’t do something soon…” She shifted her hips and tilted her head back until he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Patience.” He grinned and nudged her knee higher so he could brush his fingers along her entrance, gathering the abundance of slick he found there. 

She pushed back again and he shifted to ease a finger inside, stroking along her walls as she started gently stretching her. She let out a soft whimper and he kissed her again, relieved when she started battling him for dominance. 

“It’s been…” she panted, her body clenching around his finger as he added a second. “M-Months.”

“I’ve missed it,” he mumbled against her lips. 

He made sure she was stretched with his two fingers before he added a third and felt the shudder run through her body. His own was on fire from watching her and he couldn’t imagine how her oversensitive body felt. He mumbled soft compliments in her ear as he moved his three fingers in and out, sighing at the moan she released when he removed them.

He shushed her gently and pressed his chest against her back so he could line up, a slow shift of his hips allowing him to push inside. It had been so long and the angle was so different that he struggled not to be tossed over the edge immediately. He could feel her shuddering against him and he lightly rested a hand on her hip, nuzzling along her neck once more.

“I-I’m good,” she groaned after a moment. “So sensitive, but good.” Her voice was quiet and breathless, and he still hesitated a moment before he started rocking his hips.

The hand on her hip kept her where they needed it. He kissed and suckled his way from her shoulder to her back, inhaling her familiar scent. He left a line of marks in his wake and suddenly her body was clenching around him as he rubbed his fingers along her stiff nipple.

She came with a groan, panting out his name and pressing back against his chest while her body writhed through the orgasm. He groaned and returned his hand to her hip when she cried out from overstimulation, quickly following her in his release with a loud grunt of her name. 

He slipped out as soon as he could, chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. He could hear Kathryn’s pants beside him and he lightly draped his arm over her side so he could rub at her bare stomach. A small smile crossed his lips as he felt their daughter shift and Kathryn let out a yawn that was interrupted by a weak groan. 

“You okay?” he murmured, his breath teasing the shorter strands of her hair. 

“She’s just… Mhmm, it’s gone.” Kathryn huffed quietly and yawned again, her hand reaching up to rub at his. “Help me into the bath?”

“Anything for you.” He carefully sat up and slid off the bed before he walked around to her side, one arm wrapping around her waist to help her sit up. “If you’re hungry, I can get something warmed up while you bathe?”

She slowly stood with his help and shot him a tired glare. “I was hoping you’d join me.”

Chakotay flushed and kissed the corner of her downturned mouth. “That I can do.”

Her lips turned up a bit and she stepped out of his arms and toward the bathroom. “Then hurry up. Getting in and out of that tub is a pain.”

He shook his head slowly as he watched her waddle away, wondering what he had gotten himself into with his wife and their unborn child. If their daughter was anything like Kathryn, he didn’t stand a chance.


	19. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an epilogue, little chapter thing. Enjoy!

The house was quiet and Kathryn was relieved for the silence. She stretched her legs out and fixed the pillows behind her back, one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding a book. She stroked her fingers along the side of her stomach, feeling for any movement from her daughter. Feeling nothing, she rested her hand flat and returned to her book. Before she could get too invested, she heard the computer ding and sighed softly. 

“On screen.” She set her book aside and pushed herself to her feet, turning to see Chakotay on the screen. “Hi.”

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” He smiled and leaned forward on his desk, scattering some padds aside. 

“Exhausted,” she admitted, her hands returning to her stomach. “She’s been pretty quiet today.”

“Good. You can get some rest.”

“I’m trying.” She leaned against the console and felt a pain ripple along her stomach. Her brow barely furrowed before she heard her husband’s concerned voice.

“Kathryn?”

“I’m fine, Chakotay,” she answered, managing a slight smile for him.

“No, you’re not.” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. 

“It was just… it may have been a contraction.” She looked up at him and saw the overwhelming concern on his face.

“A contraction? Are you in labor?” He stood up behind his desk and Kathryn immediately shook her head.

“I don’t know if it’s labor… I’ve never been in labor.”

“I’m coming home and I’ll let the Doctor know.” He started gathering up his things and Kathryn shook her head again.

“No, what if it’s not labor, Chakotay?”

“What if it is? I’m calling the Doctor.”

She sighed in resignation and nodded. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Sit down and rest. Don’t try to do anything,” he ordered, giving her yet another look. 

“Okay, okay. See? I’m sitting down.” She crossed back to the couch and settled against the pillows again.

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too. End communication.” The screen went dark and she leaned her head back, her eyes sliding closed.

It didn’t take long for Chakotay to transport home and, after reassuring that she was okay and had everything packed in her bag, to transport to Starfleet Medical where the Doctor was waiting for them. Chakotay lingered behind to inform Kathryn’s family and their Voyager family she was in labor before he followed her into the room, immediately taking Kathryn’s hand and squeezing.

“We’ll have our daughter soon.” He smiled and pressed his lips to her hand.

“We will. After I do all the hard work.” She smiled teasingly and laced their fingers together.

“You can do it. You’re amazingly strong.” 

“We’ll see…” She groaned through another contraction and kept a tight hold on Chakotay’s hand until it passed.

“You can do it,” he repeated. 

By the end of the evening, she lay exhausted in bed. One arm held her newborn daughter to her chest and the other stretched out to hold Chakotay’s. He smiled and leaned forward to brush her hair back from her face before he gently stroked a finger along their daughter’s cheek.

“She looks just like you,” he murmured, his gaze moving between his wife and their daughter. 

“She has your eyes and nose,” Kathryn countered, unable to tear her gaze away from Laura. 

“But with your hair and chin, she’ll definitely look like you. All she needs is a little uniform and combadge.” He laughed and watched as Laura’s eyes fluttered and she yawned. “She’s perfect.”

“She is.” Kathryn smiled as he kissed her cheek and then kissed Laura’s cheek, but she focused on her daughter as her eyes closed and she yawned again. 

“You should get some rest. Do you want me to take her?” 

She held Laura closer at first and then gently passed her over to Chakotay, watching as his eyes lit up with their daughter in his arms. He stood and lowered her into the bassinet, rubbing her arm for a few moments until she fell asleep. He returned to his seat and took Kathryn’s hand, his thumb moving over her fingers. 

“Lay with me,” she said, gently tugging on his hand.

He looked at her and hesitated, even after she shifted over in the bed. After another tug on his hand, he eased onto the bed beside her, laying on his side with his arm loosely draped over her. “Will you get some rest now?”

“No complaints from me,” she hummed, her eyes closing as she rested her hand on his arm. “I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you too. I love you and Laura more than anything in the galaxy.”

Kathryn let out a contented hum and allowed her head to rest against Chakotay’s shoulder; within minutes she was sound asleep. 

Only a few days later, the new family returned home. Kathryn carried a sleeping Laura in her arms as they walked in the door and Chakotay rested his hand on her back. 

“Home,” she sighed, a small smile settling on her lips.

“Home.” He kissed her cheek and shut the door behind them as she continued into the house.

“Oh, Chakotay,” she gasped and glanced at Chakotay before walking completely into the living room. 

Two bouquets of flowers rested in two vases on the coffee table with a note resting between them. Kathryn couldn’t help but smile as she picked it up, expecting what she saw.

“Is it from Q?” Chakotay asked, finally following her into the living room.

“Of course,” she answered, her smile briefly growing wider as she kissed Laura’s head. “He says congratulations and that Laura has a bright future ahead of her.” 

“I’m sure she does.” He kissed her cheek and smiled. “I’m going to get started on dinner.”

“I’m relieved Q has scaled down the number of flowers he leaves. This at least is manageable.” She settled on the couch as she spoke, resting Laura against her chest as she watched Chakotay go into the kitchen. “What are you planning for dinner?”

“Pasta with some chicken for you. Does that sound okay?”

She hummed softly in response and smiled. “Flowers and dinner,” she murmured, looking down at her daughter. “It sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally finished this little novel. Only took three years. Thank you guys for all following along; you're amazing!


End file.
